Travel of Doom
by Tessa Tinkels
Summary: Als Harry Potter nooit was geboren.Als Voldemort nooit verslagen was en de oorlog nooit gestopt. Een verwoeste wereld, de laatste hoop nu in handen van zeven jonge mensen en hun vriendschap, die nimmer verbroken mag worden.Zal hun reis zijn doel bereiken?
1. Proloog

De wolken pakten zich dreigend samen boven een verlaten dorpje. Er was geen levende ziel te bekennen tussen de half vergane huizen en de smalle straten, afgezien van de paar raven die er rondvlogen.

Ze krasten. Het geluid schalde over het plein waar ooit vele markten werden gehouden, maar in deze tijd was er niemand meer die zich eraan kon storen. Het geluid van de raven stierf langzaam weg toen de wind de vogels naar volgende dorpje droeg. Havermouth.

Maar ook daar was niet veel voedsel voor de hen te vinden. Eveneens een verlaten dropje, waar het zachtjes regende en de struiken er verdord uitzagen. Men vond er doorgezakte bankjes op eenzelfde soort plein, waar ooit vrolijke kinderen hadden gespeeld en koopmannen om het hardst hadden geschreeuwd om hun producten aan te prijzen. Waar ooit honden werden uitgelaten, voor hun baasjes naar hun werk gingen. Of waar peutertjes de vogels leerden voeren en waar 's avonds naar de sterren gekeken werd. Dat was bijna dertig jaar geleden.

Nu huisden er alleen nog raven, want de aanhoudende winterse kou dwong andere vogels weg te blijven van het ongure, kille oord. Maar deze sfeer, deze kou had de halve wereld in zijn macht. De vogels hadden nergens nog een goed onderkomen.

Velen stierven.

Slechts een paar kilometer van de twee uitgestorven dorpjes kwamen de landweggetjes bij elkaar in een stadje. Daar stonden de huizen nog overeind, al waren er genoeg andere aspecten die voor een luguber uiterlijk zorgden. De ingegooide ruitjes waren slordig dichtgetimmerd, en mistroostige gaten tussen de bakstenen herinnerden aan de ramp die zich nog niet zo lang geleden had voltrokken. Een enkeling waagde zich in het stadje, het stenen plein op dat minstens twee keer zo groot was als die van de dropjes. Als er al tovenaars waren liepen ze dicht op elkaar, minstens met zijn vieren, met haastige passen die iets van onophoudelijke angst verrieden. Er mochten dan nog mensen wonen, ze lieten zich niet graag zien.

Dus bleven ook die straten verlaten en uitgestorven en raakten ook die prullenbakken en bankjes in verval. Zwerfhonden vroren dood, bij gebrek aan hulp van mensen die het niet te druk met zichzelf hadden. Vogelnestjes vielen uit de kale bomen, vergeten door hun gevluchte moeders. Verdorde tuintjes werden overheerst door onkruid dat zo snel groeide dat voordeuren en ramen al gauw van een afstandje niet meer te zien waren. Een krant, gedragen door de wind, fladderde door wat ooit de drukke winkelstraten waren. De letters die het nieuws vertelden waren uitgelopen door de constante regen. Ze leken zo op hun manier mee te treuren met allen die ooit in deze stad hadden gewoond. Alles huilde. De wolken, de mensen, de donkere ruimtes achter de ramen en de bomen die steeds meer bladeren verloren. Een hond jankte omdat hij op het randje van leven en dood balanceerde, maar niemand luisterde er echt naar. Het geluid, dat het verdriet van de laatste inwoners hardop uitsprak, leek te hard voor de stilte en verontruste de inwoners dat er ongewilde bezoekers op af zouden komen. Bezoekers met bloeddorstige ogen en kille haat openlijk in hun houding.

En alles verkeerde in deze staat. Elk stadje, elk dorpje, elk gehucht. Overal waaide het, gleden regendruppels langs vuile ramen naar beneden. Overal blies de wind de griezelige raven vooruit, of duwde ze vergeten wandelwagens omver waar ooit een kind in had gelegen.

Ooit durfde men nog te hopen. Vóór de dood van de leider van de Orde van de Feniks, de leider die de dromen op zijn schouders droeg en de kracht had ze waar te maken. De leider die Voldemort elf jaar geleden tot een gevecht dwong met als inzet zijn leven. Maar geen van beiden won. Voldemort werd geholpen door onbekende krachten en overleefde de dood, terwijl Perkamentus zijn geheime wapen ongewild in de schoot geworpen kreeg. Liefde.

Rubeus Hagrid gaf zijn leven voor dat van Perkamentus en diende als levend schild. Hij vond de dood, maar het gevecht was niet voor niets geweest. Er volgden zes jaar waarin de Orde zich beter kon organiseren terwijl Voldemort noch een lichaam had, noch een leven.

Vijf jaar terug vlogen de uilen als gekken door de lucht om de wereld op de hoogte te brengen van het laatste nieuws. Het sloeg in als een bom en veroorzaakte een golf van angst, paniek en woede over de hele wereld. Nu was het een kwestie van wie het eerst opgeeft, en het lijkt erop dat de Orde geen moed meer over heeft.

Want volgens al die kranten was Voldemort terug, en had hij zijn eerste moord alweer gepleegd.

Deze keer was het Albums Perkamentus.

De oude Lupus nam de leiding over de Orde, maar het was anders. Er werd niet meer op alle kracht terug gevochten. Waarom vechten als je weet dat níemand ooit de naderende doodsvloek heeft overleefd?

Er was hen verteld dat het zoontje van de Potters dat zou kunnen, maar toen zijn moeder vroegtijdig een miskraam kreeg was alle hoop definitief verloren.

_Anno 1997_


	2. Cause of Death

DEEL I 

_Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?_

**1. Cause of Death**

Van buitenaf zag het bos er ondoordringbaar uit, alsof niemand er welkom was. De bomen stonden dicht op elkaar en leken te strijden om wie het hoogste was. Takken sneden elkaar hoog boven de bodem af, maar waren stuk voor stuk verdord wegens gebrek aan zonlicht. Alleen de bladeren in de top konden overleven en dat leek genoeg voor de tropische bomen.

Een paar tientallen meters van de rand werd het oerwoud echter al minder dicht. De bomen stonden iets verder van elkaar en het zag eruit alsof er een soort van pad was aangelegd. Gezien de voetstappen in de donkere humuslaag was er een paar dagen terug een vijftal mensen langs gekomen. Struiken waren opzij geduwd, minuscule bloemetjes waren vertrapt en bovenal waren de dieren weggejaagd. Ze waren niet meer gewend mensen te zien.

Het brede pad leidde naar hart van het oerwoud, waar de bomen vijf meter in de doorsnee waren en de slangen voor lianen aangezien werden. Langs een omgevallen jonge boom, naar een kleine open plek van nog geen 20 vierkante meter. Er stonden drie tentjes.

Twee van de drie onopvallende tentjes lichtten op toen er opnieuw voetstappen takjes deden kraken. Gestommel en zacht gefluister gaf te kennen dat de kampeerders wakker waren. Twee tenten werden vluchtig open geritst en vier jonge tovenaars stapten naar buiten in een donkere mantel die ze vluchtig om hadden geslagen. Het maanlicht drong maar net door het bladerdek bovenin de bomen en verlichtte de jongensgezichten spookachtig. Er gleed een zachte wind over hun gezichten. Hun handen werden nat van de regen die gestaag aanhield. Met hun toverstok grimmig in de aanslag kozen ze positie en keken uiteindelijk op. Het zachte geroezemoes dat de krekels had overstemd hield onmiddellijk op toen er drie gestaltes zich losmaakten uit de schaduw en in het zwakke licht stapten.

Het zachte geroezemoes hield onmiddellijk op en de krekels werden weer duidelijk hoorbaar. De vier mannen stonden recht tegenover drie jonge vrouwen die ze als vijand hadden horen aankomen, maar waarvan de eentje hen blij verrast aankeek als een oude vriendin. Haar twee metgezellen glimlachten vriendelijk. De mannen lieten opgelucht hun toverstokken zakken.

'Ginny!'

'Ron!' Ze omhelsde hem, hopend op een schouder om op te steunen. Ze snakte naar de oude, beschermende houding van vroeger, maar ze voelde dat zijn handen begonnen te trillen. Ze schrok en voelde de oude paniek weer opkomen. Zijn armen lagen stevig om haar heen maar waren niet troostend en hadden niets veiligs. Het had iets beklemmends, alsof hij haar nooit meer wilde loslaten uit angst dat...

Haar adem stokte in haar keel en maakte zich los uit zijn omhelzing. Ze wankelde en zocht in zijn ogen naar woorden die hij niet uit durfde te spreken. Maar de moed zonk haar in de schoenen toen zijn radeloosheid haar gedachtes wegjoeg en ze keek weg. Het voelde alsof ze een klap in haar gezicht had gekregen toen ze het allemaal herkende.Haar hart begon wilde te bonken in haar keel. Het leek alsof hij opnieuw rouwde om een familielid en het niet kon opbrengen haar het te vertellen. Haar maag keerde zich vol afschuw om. Haar vader was vermoord, haar moeder, haar twee oudste broers.. Wat kon er in godsnaam nog volgen? Alsjeblieft...

Ze zette nog een stap naar achteren, alsof ze terugdeinsde voor wat komen ging. Ze groette de rest, maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar keel terwijl ze wezenloos naar de Ordeleden keek. Hermelien en Loena, haar twee metgezellen, stelden zich netjes voor aan Ron, Draco, Carlo, Fred...-

Hij ontbrak, o God, één van haar laatste broers ontbrak. Hij was erbij geweest, toch? Bij deze groep? Waar was hij? Ze balde haar vuisten en liet ze toen weer hulpeloos hangen. Ze streek een rode pluk achter haar oor die er niet was, haar hoofd bruusk schuddend. Nee. Ze haalde zwaar adem maar leek toch geen lucht te krijgen. Ze probeerde zichzelf onder controle te krijgen, maar haar gedachtes schoten ongrijpbaar door haar hoofd ze besefte pas wie 'GEORGE' had geroepen toen iedereen z'n schouders liet zakken en naar haar keek.

Ron zocht haar blik maar ze ontweek zijn ogen. Er kwam geen antwoord op Ginny's wanhopige roep. 'Shit,' fluisterde ze lijkbleek. 'Shit, niet weer... ' De derde tent trok haar ogen en hield ze vast. 'Oh, George.'

Loena en Hermelien keken haar meelevend aan. Er drong zich een brok in haar keel op, maar er kwamen geen tranen meer. Ze waren op, er waren er geen meer over om weg te vegen. Ze snoof en dwong zichzelf te herstellen. Hermelien stapte op haar af, maar ze maakte een afwerend gebaar en hoorde Loena's wazige woorden niet. Ron kende haar, wist dat ze eventjes een moment voor zichzelf nodig had en meed contact. Hij loodste iedereen het kleinste tentje in en liet Ginny buiten staan. Eenzaam, haar gezicht opgeheven naar de regen. Ze sloot haar ogen, liet zich nat worden. Keek naar de regen, de onaangeroerde tent en naar zichzelf van een afstand. 'En nu is het [i_afgelopen_[/i met het verdriet,' mompelde ze. 'Ik geef niet op. Voldemort? Het is afgelopen met je[i_Ik geef niet op!_[/i'

'Wie heeft hem vermoord?'

Fred, Ron, Carlo, Draco, Hermelien en Loena zaten achterin de tent in kleermakerszit om een stapel papieren heen. Hun gesprek viel stil en het zwijgen vulde de tent met een zware spanning. Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op en Loena staarde naar Ginny, die met haar armen over elkaar naar de jonge mannen keek. Ze maakten aanstalten verder te gaan praten en haar vraag te negeren, maar Ginny onderbrak de eerste woorden onmiddellijk.

'Hé!' De mannen keken ongerust op. 'Kom op, vertel! Wat weten jullie dat ik niet weet? Wat is de doodsoorzaak? Wie?!'

'Ginny, ik weet niet of -...'

'Houd je mond, Ron.. Jij behandelt me alsof ik nog een klein kind ben.' Ze slikte vermoeid en zag dat ze Ron gekwetst had, maar nam haar woorden niet terug. Ze richtte zich naar Carlo en ving zijn donkere ogen. Voor zover ze hem kende, zou hij als enigste zo vriendelijk kunnen zijn haar het te vertellen. Ze slikte de verbitterde toon in haar stem in en probeerde het hem gewoon vastbesloten vragen, maar ze had niet voorzien dat haar stem zou breken en zo verloren zou klinken. 'Carlo?' Hulpeloos liet ze haar armen langs zich zakken. Ze voelde Draco's spottende blik prikken.

'Lieve Ginny, je broer... '

'Hij is simpelweg vermoord, Ginny. Toen we een paar dagen geleden ons kamp in Afrika opbraken en naar hier vertrokken dook er een stel dooddoeners op. George verschijnselde hier als laatst, dodelijk verwond door een stel vloeken. Hij is een paar tellen later gestorven. Hou er over op nou.' Fred wierp Ginny een moedeloze blik toe na zijn uitleg. De stilte duurde langer en langer terwijl Ginny op haar lip beet en zocht naar woorden om haar broer te troosten, maar wat kon je zeggen tegen iemand die zijn tweelingbroer kwijt was? Wat zeg je tegen een groep vrienden die je net afgeblaft had? Oh, shit, dit ging mis.

Wat kun je nog zeggen als je alle woorden kwijt bent?

Ze ging bij het groepje zitten en pakte een paar rollen perkament van het stapeltje dat zij, Hermelien en Loena tijdens hun zoektocht bij elkaar hadden geschraapt. Legendes, verhalen, mythes, oude spreukenboeken en geschiedenisverhalen. Het was de vraag wat waar was en wat niet, maar ergens tussen die papieren zat datgene waar de drie jonge vrouwen voor op pad waren gestuurd door de Orde.

Hoop. Een verhaal dat misschien op waarheid berustte en de wereld van de duistere mist kon afhelpen. Een mythe die vertelde over een geheime kracht, een spreuk die de doodsvloek kon afweren. [i_Wat dan ook_[/i, als het maar hoop kon brengen in de wereld. Dat was de eerste opdracht die hun drieën was opgedragen voor ze vertrokken.

Ze was opgelucht dat ze heelhuids terug was gekomen, in tegenstelling tot Parvati.

Ze wendde haar hoofd af. Weifelend keek ze door het tentgat naar buiten. De helft van de verhalen klonk te belachelijk voor woorden en werd door de groep direct van de hand gewezen. De stapel slonk steeds sneller. De donkere boomstammen buiten leken haar dreigend aan te kijken, alsof ze het niet moest wagen licht in de duisternis te brengen. Buiten sprong er een vogel op een tak, maar die brak af onder zijn gewicht. Met een zachte plof viel de tak op de grond, precies op het moment dat Carlo's diepe stem zich in het gesprek mengde en een theorie over Voldemort vertelde die haar kippenvel bezorgde. Ze keek weer naar de rest van de groep, wetend dat het ook hun meest heimelijke angsten bevestigde.

Carlo boog naar voren. Hij was duidelijk de enige die niet uit het veld was geslagen door de bevestigde theorieën. Ginny fronste terwijl hij de aandacht op zich vestigde en voorzichtig zijn plan naar voren bracht. Een stilte viel, tot de rest behoedzaam reageerde. Ginny's ogen werden groot van verbazing.

'Wát?' gooide ze er verward uit. Ze schrok, de dood van haar zes laatste vrienden schoot voor haar netvlies. Een illusie. Een nachtmerrie. Het leek plots donkerder in de tent.

Ze moest moeite doen niet letterlijk terug te deinzen. Ze hoorde de hoopvolle reacties op het roekeloze plan en opende haar mond om te protesteren. Maar de woorden stokten in haar keel en vonden geen weg naar buiten, toen de beelden van de gestorven dorpjes zich vermengden met wat zich voor haar afspeelde. Haar blik werd van Hermelien naar Loena getrokken, langs de gezichten van haar broers, langs Draco en Carlo. Het drong plotseling tot haar door en ze klapte haar mond dicht. De nachtmerrie kwam dichterbij. Hij teisterde haar al maanden.[i_Zijn nachtmerries bedrog? God, ze hebben hoop…[/i_ Ze wendde met een ruk haar gezicht af en keek naar de flakkerende fakkel in het midden van de tent. Spookachtige schaduwen schoten over het tentdoek en verdwenen weer. Af en toe werd het vuur kleiner en werd het donkerder in de tent. Dan overviel de duisternis de gezichten, die mat glansden. Ginny slikte en keek naar buiten, waar ze nog steeds aangestaard werd door de donkere bomen, die zachtjes ruisten in de wind. Krekels klonken vaag op de achtergrond.

Ondanks alles waren Hermelien, Loena en zij niet voor niets op zoek geweest naar deze rollen perkament. Er zát informatie tussen die hen kon helpen. Die hen hoop gaf, te zien aan de zwakke vlaag van enthousiasme die de anderen leek te beheersen. De woorden schoten langs haar heen, maar niemand leek de gevaren van het plan te zien. Merkten ze het dan niet eens meer? Merkten ze het niet als ze hun leven in de waagschaal gooiden? Het zou een missie zijn die gedoemd was verkeerd af te lopen.

De gezichten van haar vader, haar moeder en overleden broers schoten opeens voor haar netvlies en ze sprong kwaad op. Dit waren haar laatste vrienden, vrienden die haar nu verward en verbaasd aankeken. Met grote ogen, alsof ze haar angst niet begrepen. Haar angst voor de Gruzielementen. Ze had al het gevoel gehad er teveel van te weten, maar nu wist ze zoveel meer dat haar angsten van vroeger absurd leken. Vóldemort had er. Zeven nog wel. Het was levensgevaarlijk om Voldemorts pad naar de onsterfelijkheid terug te volgen en uit te wissen, zoals zij van plan waren. Ze worstelde met zichzelf, maar het was haar heimelijke angst tegen hun ongegronde hoop.

'Zéven Gruzielementen! Kom op, zeg!' Het kwam er wanhopiger uit dan verwacht. Maar het kón hun niet lukken. Daar konden ze toch onmogelijk in geloven? Ze zocht steun, maar vond alleen verbazing.

'We gaan ervoor,' mompelde Draco beslist. Hij keek Ginny vastberaden aan en Ron voegde er toegeeflijk aan toe 'Het is onze houvast. De enige.' De rest knikte instemmend.  
Ginny snoof, keerde het groepje de rug toe en liep langzaam naar de fakkel. Haar ogen gingen branden door de felle vlammen, terwijl ze het ingehouden overleg dat volgde negeerde. Hoe ze haar het beste konden overtuigen, zeker. Ze schudde eenzaam haar hoofd en sloeg nijdig naar een vlieg. Hij ontsnapte en vloog tevreden zoemend weg.

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze dat Hermelien opstond en haar voorzichtig benaderde. 'Waarom wil je niet?' vroeg ze zachtjes, terwijl ze naast haar kwam staan. Zij was dus de uitverkorene die haar mocht gaan overhalen van de rest.

'Hermelien…' mompelde Ginny onwillig. Ze keek met een ruk in de bruine ogen en zag haar eigen wanhoop weerspiegeld. 'Ik weiger een missie aan te nemen die ons allen zal uitmoorden! Zeven gruzielementen is niet niks. Voldemort zal merken dat ze verdwijnen.'

'Niet als we voorzichtig te werk gaan. We vernietigen ze één voor één en leggen er een vervalsing voor in de plaats. Anders zal de wereld nooit meer licht kennen, meid…'

_[iIk ben geen kind meer, Hermelien[/i_, dacht ze nijdig. 'Ben jij bereid alles op te geven? Álles, voor een nieuwe missie. Vergeet niet dat deze veel gevaarlijker is als degene waar we net van zijn teruggekeerd, en Parvati-'

Hermelien onderbrak haar ruw na die naam. 'Hoezo dat? Zou Voldemort de Gruzielementen zelf niet net zo goed beveiligd hebben als de bewijzen ervan?' Ze hield een perkamentrol omhoog die nog verzegeld was met een vreemdsoortig zwart zonnetje.

'Jij wilt alles opgeven voor iets wat misschíen op die rol geschreven staat? Jullie hebben hem nog niet eens geopend! We zullen de teksten erop morgen pas kunnen lezen!'

'Ik geloof erin.'

'Geloven is niet genoeg, Hermelien! Kun jij zes vrienden opofferen voor de Gruzielementen?'

'Ik weiger dat iemand anders ze gaat vernietigen. Het is onze taak,' gooide Hermelien er ontwijkend tegenin.

Ginny keek Hermelien dwingend aan. '_[iMaar ben je ertoe bereid?'[/i _

'Ja.'

Ginny viel stil. Shit. Shit, haar zes laatste vrienden ging ze verliezen. Ze sloot kort haar ogen en draaide zich om naar de rest.

'Weten jullie zeker dat jullie álles willen opgeven hiervoor?' Haar blik gleed langzaam langs de mensen rond de stapel documenten.

Ron gaf het snelste toe, gretig en hoopvol. 'Ik wel.'

Draco leek haast ongeïnteresseerd. 'Ja.'

Fred knikte ook. Ernaast zat Loena, die deze keer duidelijk vastberadenheid toonde. 'Ik ben bereid te sterven om anderen te sparen.'

'Het gaat lukken.' Carlo als laatste, maar daarom niet minder zeker.

Ze zuchtte. Die zes kenden elkaar nog maar pas en nu al werkten ze samen. En wel tégen haar.

Haar besluit was al genomen voor ze erbij na kon denken. 'Dan ga ik mee.'

Zes paar ogen keken haar een beetje verbaasd aan. 'En ik krabbel niet meer terug. Nooit meer. Ik ga mee.'

'Vertel Lupos wat we van plan zijn. Morgenvroeg zullen we op het hoofdkwartier arriveren.' De zilverglanzende Patronus schoot onmiddellijk tussen de bomen door de wildernis in, nagestaard door de zeven verkleumde mensen. De avond was nog vroeg, maar het was al aardedonker. De bomen hoog boven hen naar elkaar toe en creëerden een ondoordringbaar bladerdek. Het regende niet meer, maar het koude gras onder hun voeten was nog nat. Ze wisselden een paar blikken uit, voor ze ieder hun eigen tent in kropen en wachtten op de slaap die niet komen wilde. Wetend dat het de laatste kalme nacht voor de komende tijd zou zijn.

Ginny rilde en voelde dat Hermelien naast haar hand zocht. Ze kneep er bemoedigend in.

In de andere tenten was het licht ook niet gedoofd. Lag de rest ook wakker? Hadden zij dezelfde onrustige voorgevoelens? Ze kroop voorzichtig uit bed en stak de fakkel weer aan. Hermelien glimlachte dankbaar en Loena schonk haar éen van haar vage brede glimlachen, voor haar blonde haar voor haar gezicht gleed en ze insliep.

Ginny lachte gerustgesteld, plotseling zeker van het plan. Ze kroop in haar slaapzak, ging met haar gezicht naar Hermelien liggen en voelde zich plotseling doodmoe.

'Geen sprake van!'

'Maar Lupos, we kunnen- ' Rons zwakke protest werd onmiddellijk onderbroken door een scherpe Hermelien.

'Meneer Lupos, ik waardeer uw bezorgdheid om ons, maar we zijn oud genoeg om eindelijk eens iets nuttigs te doen voor de orde. De zeven gruzielementen vinden en vernietigen. In deze rol perkament móet wel de informatie staan die we nodig hebben. Het teken van Voldemort staat in de hoek, Lupos.' Ze haalde diep adem. '[i_Laat ons dit doen.[/i'_

De vroegoude man draaide zijn doordringende ogen richting Hermelien, die slechts even haar spieren aanspande onder de priemende blik. Ze leek totaal kalm te blijven onder de stille irritatie die achter de ogen van Lupos school. 'Dit is belangrijk..'

Ginny boog naar voren en trok onmiddellijk de vermoeide ogen naar zich toe. Ze plantte haar ellebogen in de antieke tafel en creëerde een gespannen 'Lupos, je weet best dat de missie die ik, Hermelien en Loena net hebben afgerond net zoveel gevaren kende. We hebben immers de beslissende informatie gevonden die ons naar de gruzielementen kan leiden!'

Hermelien keek zijdelings naar Ginny. Een klein seintje dat ze te onbeleefd was, maar ze had nou eenmaal het geduld van Hermelien niet. En na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren, knikte Lupos langzaam. 'Onder twee voorwaardes. Wees voorzichtig-'

'Ik ben bereid mijn eigen leven op te geven voor dat van talloze andere tovenaars,' mopperde Ginny zachtjes. Opnieuw wierp Hermelien haar een waarschuwende blik, maar Lupos negeerde het en ging onverstoorbaar verder. '- en neem alléén het zevende gruzielement onder je hoede. Ik verwacht sowieso niet dat er informatie over de andere zes op die perkamentrol zal staan.'

'Waarom?' Ginny moest moeite doen om zich in te houden en bond het elastiekje strakker om haar staart.

'Omdat, Ginny, de vindplaats van de anderen al bekend zijn en...er al zo'n twintig ordeleden achteraan zijn. '

'O.'


	3. Mirror Picture

**2. Mirror Picture**

De week was bijna om. Nog één dag te gaan in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde. Ginny dekte vermoeid haar ouderwetse bed op en sloop naar de andere kant van het kamertje. De afgelopen zes dagen hadden al haar energie opgeëist en ze had nog één dag te gaan. Met een ruk schoof ze de gordijnen van het volgepropte vertrek open om het daglicht binnen te laten, maar de kamer leek alleen nog maar donkerder te worden. Het mistroostige uiterlijk op de dikke grijze wolken trok haar glimlach onmiddellijk van haar gezicht. Ginny snoof en trok de gordijnen pissig weer dicht. Ze stak handig een fakkel aan en speurde de kamer door naar de gevreesde koekenpan, het enige wat Draco, Ron en Loena doorgaans wakker kreeg. Ginny trok een gezicht naar de stoffige spiegel aan de andere kant toen ze het rotding weer eens niet kon vinden in de slaapkamer. Ze bukte zich en keek onder de bedden door, maar haar kamergenoten hadden inmiddels wel door dat dat de eerste plek was waar ze zocht naar hun alternatieve wekker. [i_De kast op de gang? Nee, daar hebben ze hem eergisteren al verstopt. De dag daarvoor in de keuken, daarvoor in de oven... Ah nee hè, waar hebben ze dat ding nu weer verstopt?[/i _Ze stak haar tong uit naar haar slapende kamergenoten en begon bruusk te ijsberen.

[iD_e ijskast beneden! Dat is het!' _ Ze haastte zich om de oude koekenpan te halen en legde het ding op de grond. Ze wachtte even, genietend van de stilte die straks weg zou zijn. Ze balde haar handen tot vuisten, haalde uit en begon zo hard ze kon op de koekenpan te trommelen. Ze voelde haar woede uit haar lijf vloeien terwijl de rest chagrijnig wakker werd. Voor haar dood had haar moeder eens een spreuk over het ding uitgesproken, waardoor het geluid tientallen malen werd verstrekt. Het harde gebons hield minutenlang aan, tot haar drie kamergenoten traag wakker werden en haar met kussens bekogelden. Ginny lachte flauwtjes en ontweek ze. 'Opstaan!'

Ze liep vlug de trap af, maar halverwege stopten haar bewegingen. Een snikkend geluid had haar doen opschrikken. Ze keek omhoog, naar de deur tegenover de trap boven. Lily en James' slaapkamer.

'Ik wil dit niet meer!' Ginny bevroor toen ze Lily's wanhopige stem hoorde. Ze voelde onmiddellijk weer de doek van duisternis om haar heen, die haar afsloot van alles en verstikte in verdriet. Elke dag was er weer die doek, dat verstikkende. Week in week uit. Al jarenlang zat ze gevangen in de tranen die niet meer konden vloeien door de omsluitende duisternis.

'We moeten, Lily!' James klonk verscheurd en vermoeid, alsof deze situatie zich al talloze keren eerder had voorgedaan. Wat ging er in Godsnaam in die twee om?

'IK WIL NIET!'

'Lily[i_alsjeblíeft[/i_..' De smekende stem klonk alsof hij het al had opgegeven en Ginny had het plotseling koud. Haar hand gleed van de trapleuning.

'James, ik kan niet meer...'

Stilte. Ginny bleef roerloos staan. Zelfs halverwege de trap kon ze Lily nog horen toen die het stilzwijgen verbrak. Haar zachte stem trilde. 'Wil jij dit leven nog dan?'

Opnieuw een korte stilte, daarna sussende geluidjes en gekraak van het bed. Probeerde James zijn vrouw te troosten? Misschien stroomden de tranen wel over hun wangen. Ginny zakte ineen op een traptrede. Ze beet op haar lip en onderdrukte de neiging haar hoofd in haar handen te verbergen. Ze bleef verstijfd zitten, kaarsrecht, terwijl tot haar doordrong hoe James en Lily het moesten hebben. Tot de houten deur ineens openvloog en Lily naar buiten liep, met het stalen gezicht dat Ginny zo goed kende. Ze had zich zo vaak afgevraagd wat er achter die ogen omging, maar nu ze het wist... ze wenste dat ze de tijd kon terugdraaien en niet halverwege de trap was blijven staan.

Ze stond vlug op en schoot onbeheerst de trap af, maar ze was traag genoeg om kort de blik van James te vangen. Twee hazelbruine, droevige ogen.

Spiegels van een gestorven ziel.

Ginny's hart bonsde nog in haar keel toen ze beneden kwam en Dolleman goedemorgen zei. [i_Lily en James... de twee die zich steeds meer verstoppen in zichzelf. Ze geven het op... Twee gestorven geliefden, met harten die bleven kloppen voor elkaar.[/i_ Ze keek naar de stalen, uitdrukkingsloze gezichten van Lily en james en voelde plots een golf van genegenheid voor ze. Ze keek rond in de 'huiskamer' van het hoofdkwartier, maar niemand van de leden leek op te kijken en haar bezorgdheid te delen. [i_Zijn ze het gewend? Waarom heb ik niet eerder gezien![/i_ Ze piekerde over de aanslag die Voldemort op de Potters had gepleegd, zo'n vijftien jaar terug, vlak na de miskraam waar alle Ordeleden zwijgend vanaf wisten. Ze hadden het op het nippertje overleefd volgens Tops. [i_En ergens vraag ik me af... Zouden ze weer zo vechten voor hun leven als ze dit hadden geweten?_[/i

'Ginny!' Alsof Dolleman haar gedachtes had gelezen wierp hij haar een bestraffende blik toe. Ze keek gedurfd terug terwijl zijn magische oog alle kanten uit rolde. 'Lupos zoekt je. Hij is boven, bij de andere zes.'

'Oh, ik dacht dat hij hier was,' antwoordde ze koeltjes. Ze dwong haar verdriet terug, naar een kamertje in haar geheugen met een slot erop.

'Nee.'

Ze holde de trap op. Dag zeven. De beslissende dag.

'Ook goedemorgen,' mopperde een pinnige stem. Hermelien was het lawaaierige wakker worden nog niet vergeten en Ginny grijnsde.

'Nou, nu we compleet zijn...'

Er stapte een gebogen figuur uit de schaduw van het schuine dak; Lupos. De tijdelijke slaapkamer van de zeven reizigers was op de zolder en veel plek bood het kamertje niet als je rechtop wilde staan.

'Meneer Lupos, vindt u ons plan goed?' Ginny rechtte haar rug en keek de man aan. Haar ogen werden steeds weer onwillekeurig naar de littekens getrokken, die dwars over de lippen en ogen van de man in zijn gezicht getekend stonden. Het gaf de Ordeleider een vreselijk sombere indruk.

'Ja. Ja, na zes dagen trainen. Ik heb jullie vloeken en bezweringen geleerd die jullie moeten kunnen helpen. De hele missie zou nog wel eens een goed einde kunnen kennen.' Zijn blik gleed over het vastberaden groepje en leek ergens naar te zoeken. Hij twijfelde, maar was daarbij de enige. Er werden koppige blikken uitgewisseld en er klonk een instemmend gemompel in de kamer. Lupos zweeg ondoorgrondelijk en Ron keek op. 'En hoe zit het met de rol perkament? We hebben daar het hele plan op gebaseerd, terwijl we nog niet eens zeker weten of daar de informatie op staat die we nodig hebben. Het zevende gruzielement!'

'Straks zullen we die openen. Het roet erop vormt duidelijk een jarenoud Duister Teken, dat jullie wel kennen, maar - '

'Te goed,' fluisterde Fred. Ginny zag zijn ogen nattig glanzen en wendde haar blik af. Geen verdriet nu.

'… - maar als je er goed naar kijkt… Is dat niet het enige dat erop staat. Jaren en jaren geleden heb ik onderzoek gedaan naar iets dat Amarië word genoemd. In talloze archieven van de magische wereld wordt het genoemd. Niemand weet waar het zich bevind of wat het is. Het staat zomaar tussen de regels door, genoemd als datgene waarnaar de langste zoektochten zijn gehouden, of datgene wat het best geheim is gehouden de afgelopen jaren. Na veel zoeken op plekken waar nog nooit eerder iemand geweest was heb ik de kennis die een Ordeleider nodig heeft. Vrijwel altijd wordt Amarië genoemd in verband met het getal zeven. Het word ook in verband gebracht met het duister, zegt jullie dat iets? Ik weet wat Amarië is en jullie staan op het punt ernaar te gaan zoeken en het te vinden... Terwijl talloze mensen er al hun hele leven vergeefs naar zoeken.…'Hij pauzeerde even, terwijl iedereen roerloos luisterde. '... -net als er naar haar tweelingbroer Ëirama word gezocht. Verschillende theorieën vertellen dat Ëirama naar Amarië leidt. Gek genoeg is er over Ëirama meer bekend. We weten dat het een document is, geschreven op perkament… en het is te vinden op een plek waar Ginny, Loena en Hermelien geweest zijn. Samen met alle legendes en andere verhalen hebben ze zonder het te weten Ëirama gevonden. In de vallei van Thcil, waar ik ze heen had gestuurd. Tchil. het spiegelbeeldschrift van..- '

'Licht,' vulde Hermelien aan, die een gezicht trok alsof ze het doorkreeg.

Lupos zweeg en gaf de rol vergeelde perkament. 'Het groene lintje… Hebben jullie de kleine, krullerige gele letters erop gezien? Er staat Ëirama. Hebben jullie al gezien dat het spiegelbeeld is van -..'

'Amarië,' mompelde Draco. 'Dus als Ëirama in Thcil te vinden is..' Lupos wierp hem een doordringende blik.

'Dan is Amarië te vinden in Licht. Precies. Onze tegenstander houd van spiegelbeeld. En als de theorieën kloppen is met dit document de vermeende vallei van het licht te vinden. Maar het pad ernaar toe zal meer gevaren en hindernissen kennen als jullie met zijn allen bij elkaar ooit hebben meegemaakt. Er is teamgeest nodig, samenwerkingsvermogen en kracht. Moed mag niet ontbreken. Jullie wagen je leven voor ons allen, maar een tweede kans krijgen we niet. Jullie hebben je vrijwillig aangemeld, maar toch wil ik weten… durven jullie dit aan? Een missie die totaal verkeerd kan gaan. Jullie kunnen te maken krijgen met afscheid en dood. Ziektes en overlijden. Gaan jullie er voor? Zijn jullie bereid je volle honderd procent te geven?' Hij staarde naar onzichtbare vertes die alleen hij kende, over hun schouders heen door het vuile raam. Niemand protesteerde, maar er werd ook niks bevestigd.

'Een zoektocht naar het zevende gruzielement is niet niks, maar ik vertrouw erop dat jullie Voldemorts onsterfelijkheid weten uit te wissen als jullie dat willen. Jullie zijn met een speciaal aantal.' Hij begon te ijsberen. 'Onder de bescherming van het magische getal zeven zal ik jullie dadelijk laten gaan. Ron, Hermelien, Draco, Carlo, Fred, Ginny en Loena. Vergeet de zeven niet. Als jullie groep uiteen valt...'

Hij zweeg. Dat was genoeg om iedereen in gedachten de zin af te laten maken. Als de groep uiteen viel, zou er geen uitweg meer zijn uit het web van het duister.

'Denk nog éénmaal goed na over de gevolgen van je keuze, voor je naar voren stapt en daarbij akkoord gaat alles in de waagschaal te gooien voor Amarië.

Als één man zetten de zeven jonge Ordeleden een stap naar voren.

Lupos leek er nauwelijks verbaasd over. Hij knikte, verliet geruisloos de kamer en liet hen achter. Zwijgend keken ze elkaar aan met een harde blik van volwassen strijdvaardigheid.

Maar de stilte duurde niet lang.

Nog geen fractie van een seconde later vulde een harde, surrealistische klap het hoofdkwartier en deed het op zijn grondvesten schudden. De aarde onder hen leek weg te zakken terwijl iedereen zijn oren vliegensvlug bedekte voor het pijnlijk harde gedonder. De spiegel aan de muur viel van zijn spijker door de trillingen en viel in scherven op de grond. Ginny maakte een sprongetje van schrik. Ze vloog naar de deur, opende hem en holde de trap af. Haar harde voetstappen kwamen niet eens boven het lawaai uit, dat uit de huiskamer van het hoofdkwartier scheen te komen. Onvoorbereid gooide ze de deur open en kwam terecht in een chaos.

Helaas werd de oorzaak onmiddellijk duidelijk. Vijf gedaantes in zwarte mantels schoten tussen de ordeleden door. Ze werden achtervolgd door Lamstralen van Dolleman, Lupos, James en Lily, maar de dooddoeners waren behendig en ontweken ze geoefend. Ginny voelde zich misselijk worden en trok haar toverstok. Een dooddoener kwam recht op haar af terwijl een duister teken in de kamer werd opgeroepen. De anderen leken net zo kwaad als zij nu het groenige licht van het teken de kamer vulde. Ze perste haar kiezen op elkaar en kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes, om haar pupillen te beschermen tegen de flitsen van hun vloeken.

Het licht in de kamer werd plotseling gedoofd, maar het groenige duistere teken verspreidde een grimmig licht. Ginny dook weg voor een vloek en rende naar de kast waar alle documenten in stonden. Ze verkleinde ze en wilde het stapeltje perkamentrollen in haar zak stoppen, op het moment dat een hete pijn langs haar enkels omhoogschoot. Ze kreeg kramp in beide voeten en viel hard tegen de grond. Boven haar verscheen een onbekend, walgelijk gemeen gezicht. Ze trok zichzelf aan de kast overeind en hield zich staande, de dooddoener tijdelijk tegenhoudend met een Schildspreuk.

[i_Hoe zijn ze in godsnaam achter de bestemming van het hoofdkwartier gekomen?/i_

'Ron, jullie moeten hier weg!' Lupos' stem klonk schril en werd afgekapt door een schelle spreuk.

Er verschenen flakkerende zwarte schaduwen op de muur, vervormd door de ongewone bron van licht. Ginny keek langs de enorme man voor haar en hapte naar adem.

Roodgele vlammen welden in een oogwenk op, tot ze een brand vormden die zich met snelheid verspreidde.

'Grijp wat je kunt!' gilde Hermelien boven het lawaaierige vuur uit. Ze greep de polsen van Loena en Ron en schoot de kamer uit, maar Ginny kon niet volgen. De man tegenover haar grijnsde kwaadaardig en zette een stap naar haar toe. Een vreemde roes leek de werkelijkheid over te nemen en Ginny deed wat haar het eerste te binnen schoot.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' De zilveren adelaar verscheen in een ogenblik en sloeg met zijn vleugels, alleen maar om hem af te schrikken en terug te doen deinzen. Ginny sloot haar vingers krampachtig om haar trillende toverstok om de Patronus in leven te houden. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag de openstaande deur er uitnodigend uit. Ze meende Fred en Carlo te zien, die door de deur renden. Op dat moment zakte de dooddoener tegenover haar ineens op de grond, alsof zijn benen het begaven onder zijn kolossale gewicht. Een vloek? Draco glimlachte vluchtig naar haar en wees naar de deur. Ze knikte en glipte weg. Draco volgde haar en vlak daarna werd de deur versperd door Dolleman en Lily.

Ze waren ontsnapt. Ginny werd misselijk bij het idee wat daarbinnen nog gebeurde en verhoogde haar tempo. Gehaast volgde ze de anderen, weg van het hoofdkwartier. Bij elke pas voelde ze haar gewicht harder neerkomen en haar benen voelden aan als lood. Haar enkels gloeiden nog steeds van de vloek die de dooddoener op haar had afgevuurd. Het zweet liep over haar voorhoofd terwijl ze alle kracht uit zich rende, achter de anderen aan. Achter haar wakkerde het geluid van de vlammen steeds meer aan, vermengd met geschreeuw en harde klappen. Ze zette haar passen sneller en sprintte over de geasfalteerde weg. De vervallen huizen langs de verlaten laan probeerde ze te negeren, net als ze de aanblik van de dode bomen vermeed. Ze schrok toen er een kraai vlakbij opvloog en hard kraste. Voor haar renden Hermelien, Ron en Loena nog harder, Fred en Carlo er vlak achteraan. In haar kielzog hoorde ze Draco's snelle passen. Zijn vingers sloten zich om haar pols terwijl hij haar inhaalde en hij trok haar mee. Ze schoten de straat af, onder een boog door, een patio in. Het gammele zwarte hek dat daar stond was minstens twee meter hoog, maar ze klommen er moeiteloos overheen. Achter het sierlijke staalwerk van het hek bevond zich opnieuw een boog en een smalle gang. De muren waren aan beiden kanten van duizelingwekkende hoogte. Ginny boog haar hoofd naar voren en negeerde de felle steken in haar zij. Haar enkels deden zeer maar het baatte niet bij wat er zou gebeuren als ze stopte. Ze haalde schor adem, terwijl haar keel steeds ruwer en pijnlijker werd. Opnieuw over een hek klimmen en aan de andere kant een vluchtige blik achterom wagen.

De angst joeg haar tempo nog meer op en ze haalde haar vrienden ineens moeiteloos in.

Drie dooddoeners zaten hen op de hielen.

Het gebeurde in een flits. Ginny wierp een tweede blik achterom en precies op dat ogenblik ging Draco met een lijkbleek gezicht onderuit. Loena rende door, maar Hermelien vertraagde haar pas in een duidelijke aarzeling. Fred en Ron leken vertwijfeld, maar ze maanden Loena, Hermelien, Ginny en Carlo door te rennen. Carlo negeerde hen en maakte onmiddellijk rechtsomkeert, recht in de armen van de dooddoeners. Ginny remde af met een hart dat samenkneep van doodsangsten, terwijl haar blik van de dooddoeners naar Draco schoot. Een afschuwelijk moment dacht ze dat Draco vermoord zou worden, maar een dooddoener hield zijn pas alleen maar in om Draco haastig te verlammen. De andere twee sprongen onverschillig over hem heen en de achtervolging werd weer ingezet. Carlo was nergens meer te bekennen.

[i_Carlo?![/i_ Ginny's pupillen verwijdden zich angstig. Ze verstevigde haar greep om haar toverstok. _[iZe zijn sneller![/i _Haar keel leek dicht te zitten. Een koude hand sloot zich om haar pols.

[i_Ron[/i_. Hij sleurde haar verder mee over een half verwoeste autoweg. Ze ontweek een verroest verkeersbord dat dwars over de weg lag. Haar ogen strak gericht op Loena, Hermelien en Fred voor haar, die over een gat in de weg sprongen. Ze hoorde iemand rennen achter zich, Carlo? Ze durfde niet achterom te kijken, of opzij. Ze meed de aanblik van een dode meeuw. Hermelien greep hoestend naar haar keel, maar ze kon niets doen terwijl haar broer haar meetrok. Hermelien struikelde bijna over haar eigen benen en Ron greep op het nippertje ook haar pols. Korte dankbare blikken werden uitgewisseld. Gedrieën volgden ze Loena en Fred. Ginny voelde het zweet over haar voorhoofd lopen, vermengd met haar zoute tranen van angst. Carlo verscheen ineens in haar kielzog, met vlak achter zich Draco. Ze zagen er afgepeigerd uit en er liep bloed uit Carlo's voorhoofd. Draco leek op een vreemde manier grimmig en verward tegelijk. Loena riep hen en wees. Ginny volgde de richting die ze aanwees en sprong over de vangrails, holde over het gras en sprong over een sloot die er groenbruin uitzag. Ron's hand om haar pols gleed los en ze liet Ron en Hermelien achter zich. Er hing mist in het veld, maar het enorme gevaarte dat midden in het weiland lag was onmiskenbaar een neergestort vliegtuig. Ginny bad dat de dooddoeners het door de mist niet hadden gezien en volgde Loena en Fred door een gat waar eens de deur moest zijn geweest.

Ze had de kracht niet om te gillen toen ze recht in de ogen van een lijk keek. Haar benen gaven het op en ze zakte ineen. Achter haar hoorde ze nog Ron's zachte stem. 'Hermelijn, gaat het?'

'Ja hoor, bedankt Arnold... En het is Hermelien.'

'Het is Ronald. Ron. '

Er klonk een bonk. Loena? Draco en Carlo verschenen boven haar toen ze traag knipperde. Ze kreeg haar oogleden niet meer open.

'Ginny!' [i_Draco?[/i_

Alles werd stil.

Duisternis.


	4. Heartless

'Ginny?' Een onscherpe gestalte verscheen boven haar.

'Carlo...' Ze hapte naar adem en hoestte.

'Meisje toch...'

Een huivering gleed over haar lijf. De wereld boven haar verscheen langzaam weer, maar het plafond leek te bewegen en Carlo's gezicht draaide voor haar netvlies. Iets nats gleed traag langs haar wang, waren het zweetdruppels of tranen? Trillend probeerde ze overeind te komen, ondersteund door Carlo. Haar zicht bleef onscherp. Ze knipperde met haar oogleden en was niet in staat dankbaar te glimlachen terwijl ze de wazige wereld voor haar in elkaar probeerde te puzzelen. Draco werd langzaam zichtbaar, rechts van haar gehurkt met een vreemd bezorgd trekje om zijn mond. Carlo zei zachtjes iets tegen hem wat ze niet kon verstaan. De woorden gingen onopgemerkt over haar heen, net als de bittere toon die Carlo aansloeg. Ze greep Draco's hand toen ze weer overvallen werd door duisternis. Het duizelde haar terwijl talloze lichtpuntjes voor haar ogen dansten. Draco's scherpe woorden ontgingen haar in haar duizeligheid en de giftige blik van Carlo ving ze niet op. Draco wel.

Ginny greep ook Carlo's schouder en hield zichzelf moeizaam in evenwicht, terwijl Draco's mondhoeken trilden en zijn ogen afwezig en paniekerig leken. Hij keek nog één keer in Ginny's ogen, ging toen bruusk recht staan en beende weg. Ginny werd achter gelaten tussen de kapotte stoelen en het mos op de vloer, dat inmiddels in het halfvergane vliegtuig groeide. Het had niet pijnlijker kunnen zijn, terwijl Carlo Draco gepikeerd nakeek en zijn onvaste blik door de ruimte liet schieten.

Toen stond hij ook op en liep de andere kant uit. Ginny bleef verward achter en klampte haar vingers om een stoelleuning om niet om te vallen. De gespannen lading in de lucht van net was haast nog voelbaar.

Dat was de eerste keer dat het misplaatste, moedeloze voorgevoel zich van haar de meester maakte.

Het geroep van de uilen leek de stilte niet te kunnen overheersen. Zwijgend zaten ze naast elkaar aan het flakkerende kampvuur. Donkere schaduwen werden met een onbekend ritme over hun gezichten geworpen en verdwenen weer even plotseling. De karige maaltijd die ze hadden op moeten eten lag verspreid om het groepje heen, simpelweg omdat het niet te eten was en niemand honger had.

Het vliegtuig op de achtergrond zorgde voor een lugubere sfeer. De ramen ervan waren kapot, glasscherven lagen verspreid over het verdroogde gras en één vleugel lag afgebroken naast het gevaarte. Een enorme raaf zat op de neus van het vliegtuig en deed zich te goed aan een kleiner vogeltje. Ginny onderdrukte de neiging te kokhalzen gauw de andere kant uit en terwijl ze deed alsof ze Hermeliens geratel over koetjes en kalfjes volgde, besefte ze dat alles voorgoed zou veranderen. Dat de hele wereld al veranderd wás. Terwijl ze haar blik over haar reisgenoten liet glijden drong tot haar door dat je familie in deze tijden niet vanzelfsprekend was. Dit was haar familie, naast deze mensen zou ze leven of - ...

Een benauwde kreet deed haar opschrikken uit haar gedachtes. 'Ginny..!'

Kippenvel gleed over haar arm terwijl ze zich omdraaide en recht in Loena's doodsbleke gezicht keek.

...-of sterven.

Loena wees. Maar nog voor Ginny het gevaar in de ogen had kunnen kijken, zonk de moed haar in de schoenen en stond ze op om te vluchten. Draco gaf haar een harde duw om snel op gang te komen, maar ze struikelde en voelde nog geen tel later haar schouder pijnlijk tegen het harde zand vallen. Ze krabbelde snel overeind maar was net niet vlug genoeg. Een slanke, koude hand kneep pijnlijk in haar schouders en ze slaakte binnensmonds een geschrokken kreet. Achter haar grijnsde de barse, donkere man zijn ongure tanden bloot. De loop van het pistool dat hij in haar rug duwde voelde koud en dreigend aan.

[i'Een pistool?'[/i Ginny rilde en bad in stilte dat de rest wist te ontkomen aan het paar mannen, maar het was hopeloos. Hermelien en Loena werden onderuitgehaald door een simpele trap en met dikke touwen werden ze gedrieën vastgebonden. Fred, Ron, Draco en Carlo kwamen ook niet ver. De grasvlakte ging al vlug over in een harde, geasfalteerde straat die parallel lag aan de verlaten snelweg honderden meters terug en ze liepen in de val. Enkele enorme vierkante gebouwen die er gesloten en streng bewaakt uitzagen deden de straat doodlopen. Het prikkeldraad dat het stalen hek omsloot was vernield en ter vervanging liepen er een paar mannen als robots langs het hoge hek, om het te bewaken. Extra pinnen staken waarschuwend de lucht in vanaf de bovenkant en zijkanten van het stalen hek en intimideerden de zeven bezoekers die werden binnengesleurd. Er werd een code ingevoerd op een klein zwart schermpje naast de poort en de deur ging luid piepend open. Ginny fronste in alle verwarring haar wenkbrauwen.

_[i'Dreuzels?'[/i_

Doodse stilte binnenin het gebouw. Een eindeloze gang met witte wanden en plafond. De vloer was van marmer en deed al even smetteloos aan.

_[i'Een ziekenhuis? Wat willen ze van ons?'[/i_

Ze trok wanhopig om los te komen, maar als antwoord rukte er iemand hard aan haar arm en ze gaf het op. De mannen duwden hen voort en er kwam een vrouw aanlopen met een ernstig gezicht. Het leek alsof ze zojuist een datum voor de wereldondergang had geprikt en ze dat even kwam melden. Haar haren hingen los, maar desondanks zag ze er onberispelijk uit. Haar kapsel was steil en stijf van de haarlak, maar Ginny nam de moeite niet van haar te walgen. De naaldhakken van de vrouw maakten vreemd genoeg geen enkel geluid op de marmeren vloer en haar zwarte jurk was laag uitgesneden. Toch zag het er nogal zedelijk uit, misschien doordat de vrouw vrijwel geen borsten had of doordat de jurk nogal losjes om haar magere figuur hing. Ze was lang, had een onopvallend gezicht en ogen vol leegte.

Ergens had ze heel sterk iets weg van een robot.

Ze liet met een kort handgebaar de mannen halt houden, controleerde met een harde ruk de touwen en knikte traag. Ze was duidelijk hoger in rang dan de barbaren die hen verder sleurden. Pas toen viel Ginny's blik op de zwarte platen in de muren. Om de zoveel meter bevond zich zo'n rechthoekige plaat in de muur, ieder keer met exact hetzelfde soort schermpje ernaast en een soort balk erboven. Ginny's ogen ontmoetten haar eigen spiegelbeeld, terwijl ze met een schok besefte dat het spiegelglas was.

Waren het deuren?  
Ze keek geschrokken naar links en zag precies dezelfde plaat haar spiegelbeeld weerkaatsen. En hoe beter ze keek, hoe meer deuren ze zag in de eindeloos lange witte gang. En de schermpjes... Nog meer codes? Nog meer gesloten ruimtes?

_[i'Een gesloten ínrichting?'[/i_

Op dat moment schoof één van de deuren open en kwam een vrouw de gang in, met precies dezelfde oneindige blik en zwarte jurk als die van de vrouw daarnet. Ginny's ogen gleden naar het ziekenhuisbed dat ze achter zich aan trok.

Ze sperde haar ogen open.

Uren later zag ze het nog steeds. Het ziekenhuisbed, de patiënte, de vrouw..

Onrustig draaide ze zich om in het simpele bed op wieltjes. De witte lakens klemde ze in haar handen onder haar kin en ze rolde zich zo klein mogelijk op. Haar ogen bleven strak gericht op de glazen deur die haar kleine kamertje afsloot van de witte, steriele gang. De deur was nog geen tel geleden lawaaierig in het slot gedraaid geschoven.

Ze zat opgesloten.

Gevangen in een inrichting met robotachtige artsen, wiens patiënten dooddoeners waren. Dooddoeners, wiens duistere tekens er opmerkelijk rood uitzagen. Als ze er tenminste allemaal zo uitzagen als Bellatrix van Detta een paar uur terug. Bleek, bijna wit, met wallen onder de ogen en een verdwaasde blik. Met haar dat er ongewassen en verwaarloosd uitzag en een witte ziekenhuispyjama aan.

De stof van de hare schuurde langs haar huid terwijl ze zich alweer omdraaide, wakker gehouden door doodenge ideeën. Het was nog maar de vraag of het waanideeën waren, of dat ze zich tegen haar zouden keren en de realiteit zouden vormen.

Alsof ze dat nu nog niet genoeg deden. Het stikte hier van de dooddoeners die er bijzonder slecht en levenloos uitzagen. Bellatrix van Detta. Moordenares.

Beelden van de dood van haar moeder schoten voor haar ogen en ze knipperde heftig met haar oogleden, maar er waren geen tranen meer om tegen te houden. Ze was op, uitgeput.

Ze trilde terwijl ze haar vuisten machteloos balde. Bellatrix was hier.

Waarom?

'Wemel, Ginny.'

'Ja?' Ze draaide zich om toen de glazen deur openschoof en de metalige stem werd vervangen door die van een sober gestemde vrouw. Ze zei geen woord, maar het bruuske hoofdknikje was genoeg. Ginny volgde haar naar de witte gang, terwijl ze van opluchting haar schouders liet zakken. Ze kon weer verder kijken dan de koude, witte kamer die ze als haar cel was gaan beschouwen.

De vrouw liep met houterige, trage bewegingen door de eindeloze gang, niet opkijkend van de ziekenhuisbedden met dooddoeners die werden rondgereden. Ze klopte op een zwarte plaat die identiek was aan de andere vijfentwintig. Hoewel er geen antwoord op haar klopje had reageerde, toetste de vrouw toch weer een stel cijfers in. De harde piep deed Ginny opschrikken uit haar mijmeringen, maar was niet snel genoeg om te voorkomen dat de vrouw haar binnen sleurde.

'Wemel. De derde al.'

Ginny hoorde een gedempte zucht en ze keek op.

'Hermelien, Loena, Fred, Ron, Draco en Carlo!'

Vermoeid trok ze haar mondhoeken omhoog en haar trillende voeten brachten haar naar haar vrienden. Opluchting was van hun gezichten af te lezen, maar ze kreeg geen tijd om haar gemoedsrust te bedaren. De vrouw kapte haar gedachtes af alsof ze ze had gehoord en schoof met een ruk de zware, glazen deur dicht.

'Zo. Stilte, monden dicht. Ik ga jullie vertellen wat wij hier doen en waarom.'

Er werden geïrriteerde blikken uitgewisseld.

'Kijk niet zo. Er wordt hier strikte orde, regelmaat en stilte geëist, hoe stom jullie het ook vinden. Dit is een psychologische, onderzoeksgerichte, gesloten en geheime inrichting. Voldemort weet er vanaf.'

Er gleed een rilling over Ginny's rug. In hoeverre was hij hierbij betrokken?

'- maar hij negeert het. Misschien een stilte voor de storm, maar dat doet er niet toe. Alles wat wij hier doen is van levensbelang, het zal de hele wereld redden en uiteindelijk zullen miljarden mensen ons dankbaar zijn.'

[i_'Ze is gek, er zijn geen miljarden mensen meer op deze verlaten aardkorst..[/i' _Er ging een schok door haar heen, ook al had ze de woorden niet eens uitgesproken..

'En dus hoeven we niet terug te deinzen voor harde maatregelen om ons doel te bereiken. Geweld schrikt mij niet af. Wat wij hier doen, is dooddoeners onderzoeken. Het zijn beesten zonder geweten, mededogen of genade, dat willen we genezen.'

Een verbijsterde stilte.

'We doen dit zonder toverkunst, omdat we dat verafschuwen. Dreuzels hebben er nooit zo'n puinzooi van gemaakt als jullie met de wereld voor elkaar hebben gekregen met jullie toverstokjes. Jullie hebben vast de elektronisch beveiligde deuren en cellen al opgemerkt, net als het feit dat die sloten niet te omzeilen zijn met bezweringen of spreuken. [i_Nooit[/i.'_

Haar priemende blik gleed over het kleine groepje dat haar nu woedend aankeek.

'Jullie zullen ook nooit een manier vinden om deze inrichting te verlaten. We houden jullie hier. Jullie kennis van onze inrichting kan onze ondergang beteken. We zijn niet van plan mensenlievend te zijn ten koste van onszelf. Leer ermee leven.'

Een lichtflits overviel hen allemaal, de vrouw sprong overeind en viel onmiddellijk weer neer.

De rook was benauwend, terwijl Ginny een arm om haar schouders voelde. Ze werd de deur uit geleid en de gang door geduwd, met Hermelien en Draco aan haar zijde.

'James!'

Draco's arm gleed van haar schouders af en hij keek naar de vroegoude man met een blik van gekwetste trots. Ginny keek hem tersluiks vuil aan terwijl Hermelien james spontaan om de hals vloog.

'Goddank dat jullie er zijn . We hadden vast kunnen zitten voor de reis begonnen was.'

Ginny wilde Hermelien bijvallen, tot ze zag waarom Loena heimelijk gebaarde dat niet te doen.

'James? Wat is er mis?' Ze keek bezorgd naar hem op.

'Jongens, jullie hadden een slechte start. Ik hoop dat dat de enige reden is waaraan jullie vroegtijdig vastzitten te danken is. Ik kan jullie zo niet verder laten gaan als wij jullie steeds moeten komen redden. Dan zijn de dooddoeners er zó achter waar jullie mee bezig zijn. Ze houden als onze verblijfplaatsen bij. Ik kan hier niet te lang blijven, ze weten altijd waar ik me bevind. Ik moet eigenlijk op het Grimboudplein blijven om daar de schade te herstellen, nu Sirius er niet is om op het huis te passen. Hij is weer op spionagemissie en komt de komende maanden niet meer terug. We moeten erachter komen hoe ze wisten waar ons Hoofdkwartier is.'

'We weten dat jullie ons niet kunnen reden,' doorbrak Ron de pijnlijk gevallen stilte. Ze waren allemaal bang dat Sirius zijn rol als spion op een dag niet zal overleven.

'Dat is logisch!'

'Wees er alsjeblieft zeker van dat jullie dit zullen redden. Ginny, jij hebt al genoeg verliezen geleden. Je broer..'

'We kunnen dit,' onderbrak Ginny hem ferm. Ze dwong zichzelf James strak aan te kijken met fel glinsterende ogen.

'Dan moeten jullie nu maken dat jullie wegkomen. Die mensen daar ontwaken straks en zullen zich niets meer herinneren. Het is van levensbelang dat jullie desondanks ver weg zijn. Ga op weg, verschijnsel maar de donkere gebergten van Lycindre. Ik heb op het Grimboudplein niet meer de tijd gehad jullie te vertellen waar jullie zoektocht begint: Lycindre. Hermelien, Loena, Ginny… Jullie zijn vlakbij die hooggebergten geweest, in Thcil. Jullie kennen de gevaren ervan en ik verzeker jullie dat dat nog mar het begin is. Herinner je de vele dooddoenerkampen als vage lichtpuntjes in de ravijnen.'

Hij zweeg even en leek donkere verten te zien die voor het groepje jong volwassenen nooit zichtbaar zouden worden.

'En bedenk je dat dat nog maar het begin is. Het wordt levensgevaarlijk. Lupos heeft het jullie al gevraagd, maar ik vraag het nog eens.'

'We weten het zeker, James,' reageerde Draco hard.

'Dan verliezen we vanaf nu alle contact. Praat niet over noch met ons. Jullie opereren nu voor jezelf, in de veiligheid van de Orde. Het ga jullie goed en moge we over een paar maanden, misschien een jaar weer contact hebben. Als jullie missie geslaagd is. En anders…' James verdwijnselde.

De stilte was oorverdovend.

'Laten we gaan. Geef een hand.' Fred stak zijn handen uit naar de rest van het groepje en zwijgend maakten ze een gesloten kring. Het was de enige manier om met z'n allen niet onderschept te worden door dooddoeners tijdens het verschijnselen.

'Naar Lycindre.'

Een seconde later bevonden ze zich kilometers verder weg van de gesloten inrichting. Het was er aardedonker, afgezien van dat de dalen om hen heen gevuld waren met kleine lichtpuntjes. Dooddoenerkampen.

Ginny huiverde terwijl de rest van de groep zich kennelijk voorbereidde. Thcil, tegenovergestelde van Licht. Ze hadden kunnen weten dat er een donkere weg in het verschiet lag. Letterlijk.

De wind sloeg het haar om haar gezicht en ze veegde haar pony uit haar ogen.

'Laten we gaan, jongens. We moeten de Vallei van het Licht vinden. Ergens is een aanwijzing welke richting we uit moeten.' Hermelien probeerde hen duidelijk op te monteren na de aanblik van zoveel dooddoenerkampen, maar haar voorzichtig fluisteren maakte het er niet veel beter op. Ginny keek haar even aan en liet vervolgens haar blik om zich heen glijden. De berg was kaal, met een spitse top en een uitzicht dat vervaagd werd door een doek van duisternis. Desondanks konden ze kilometers ver nog talloze bergkammen meer zien. Bomen waren nergens te bekennen en ook om hun heen was enkel droog zand waarvan Ginny de kleur niet kon onderscheiden bij gebrek aan licht. Met moeite hielde ze zich staande in de harde wind, die de wil van de dooddoeners leek te volgen en hun bijna van de berg af gooiden

Langzaam kwam het groep in beweging en begon hun zoektocht over een slingerend, donker pad dat langzaam de berg af cirkelde. Met Hermelien, Carlo en Ron voorop bleven ze dicht bij elkaar, met slechts hun scherpe ogen als enige wapen tegen de duisternis.

Niemand had toen durven vermoeden dat hun werkelijke pad vele malen donkerder was.


	5. Before The Dawn

DEEL II 

_The turn against  
The world we know  
Now our destiny  
Will be decided_

_We have to send our brothers in arms  
With pain in our heart  
We watch them go  
Will they return?  
Truth is we have no choice  
We'll try to shield those we can  
No better world  
Let this end  
Mothers cry  
Our boys die  
But we'll stand 'til the end_

**4. Before the Dawn**

Ginny was doodmoe na dagen lopen en haar hand werd klam onder de vingers van Draco.

'Draco, ik val heus niet weer,' fluisterde Ginny. 'Echt waar, ik doe voorzichtig nu. Ik lette gisteren gewoon even niet op.'

Draco's ogen keken haar bezorgd aan en glinsterden in het weinige licht dat de maan heb bood. Hij liet haar arm los en zocht Carlo's blik. Hermelien wierp een bedachtzame blik over haar schouder, naar de rest van het groepje. Maar ze keek niemand aan. Als bevroren had ze haar ogen gericht op een gedaante ver achter hun, ergens tussen de rotsen.

'Hermelijn?'

Ron keek de vriendin van zijn zus geschrokken aan toen ze verstard bleef staan zonder een woord te kunnen uitbrengen.

'Het is [i_Hermelien[/i_, Ron,' mompelde Ginny geërgerd over het feit dat hij haar naam niet kon onthouden, terwijl ze probeerde te ontdekken wat Hermelien had gezien.

[i_'Weerwolven!'[/i_

In een tel was Carlo tussen Ginny en Hermelien. Hij maande Ron en Fred voorop te gaan, sloeg geen acht op Draco en greep de handen van Hermelien en Ginny. Loena kwam voor hen lopen en trok Draco mee, die nog steeds versteend van angst was.

'Kom op, Draco,' hoorde Ginny haar zeggen_. [i'Ren voor je leven!'[/i_

Een pijnlijke keel maakte haar ademhaling schor en Ginny's ogen traanden door de wind. Haar vingers sloten zich krampachtig omdat die van Draco en Carlo naast haar terwijl ze holde alsof haar leven ervan afhing.

Ze kwamen lager, ze waren bijna in het dal. Hier en daar doken kalen bomen op in het bleke maanlicht. De takjes onder haar kraakten bij elke voetstap. Droge bladeren knisperden en het geluid leek pijn te doen in de doodse stilte die geboden was voor hun vlucht van de weerwolven.

Ver boven hen klonk het wolvengehuil.

Ruisende bomen. Een helderwitte maan verdreef de duisternis een beetje, maar de kilte bleef. Er was een kat, die de weg over schoot en een sprintje trok richting het enorme huis dat langs de oude bergweg stond, half verscholen onder de rotsen en duidelijk sterk verwaarloosd. De vierkante pilaren aan weerszijden van de poort waren mettertijd grijs geworden, en de barsten erin accentueerden het jarenoude uiterlijk. De oprijlaan die erachter lag was lang, en werd aan beide kanten geflankeerd door een zwart, gietijzeren hek met sierlijke punten en bogen. De roest erop benadrukt de verwaarloosde staat.

Ze stopten, eindelijk, en keken aarzelend naar het landhuis.  
Hermelien hapte naar adem door vermoeidheid en Loena zakte bijna door haar benen, maar werd tegengehouden door Fred. 'Hier kunnen we rusten,' zuchtte die. 'We hebben ver genoeg gerend.'

'Nee, we moeten doorgaan,' gooide Ron er tegenin. Zijn ogen onderzochten het terrein om hen heen en de rest volgden zijn voorbeeld. Alles zag er verlaten uit en het dek van dode bladeren om hen heen was half aangevreten en verrot. Het was duidelijk dat hier niemand kwam.

'We blijven hier,'besloot Draco met een donkere blik. 'Ik denk niet dat die weerwolven het lang volhouden ons te volgen. Ze hebben geen idee wie we zijn of wat we hier doen.'

'Je weet maar nooit!' snauwde Ron terug, met een fluisterstem van uitputting. 'Iedere onbekende is voor hen een vijand!'

'Jongens, geen ruzie,' mompelde Hermelien. Ze liep de oprijlaan van het huis op en bad dat de dooddoeners hier niet vanaf wisten. Ze trok haar toverstok en hield hem trillend en krampachtig voor zich uit. 'Volg me.' Ze bereidde zich voor een geavanceerde schildspreuk in de wetenschap dat alleen zo'n gecompliceerde defensiebezwering hen kon beschermen tegen Weerwolven.

Het groepje zette zich in beweging en Ron volgde een paar meter achter hen, hetzij met tegenzin. Zijn ogen schoten argwanend om hen heen, maar zag niet hoe een stel gelige ogen hun vlammend nakeek. De krakende takjes werden niet gehoord door de zeven reizigers.

De weerwolf verdween geruisloos van het terrein. Er was hem nadrukkelijk geboden niets te doen.

Nog niet.

'Het haardvuur brandt,' merkte Loena langzaam op. De spanning was op te snijden.

'Houd je klaar.' Met vaste hand hief Ginny haar toverstok op. De deur achter hen gleed krakend dicht, maar het groepje lette er niet op. Dicht bij elkaar stonden ze in het midden van wat eens een ontvangstkamer moest zijn geweest.

De muren om hen heen waren kaal, en van een enkele rij stenen die op geen enkele manier de aanhoudende kou tegenhielden. Onder hen voeten lag een tapijt, dat eens zacht en warm moest zijn geweest, maar wat nu verschrompeld, half verteerd en grijs geworden was. De deuren aan weerszijden van de vierkante hal waren groot, van hout met ingelegde ruiten. De krassen op de deuren bevestigde het vermoeden van de eeuwenoude staat van het huis. Het plafond, hoog boven hen, vertoonde barsten en gaten waarin eens een kroonluchter moet hebben gehangen.

Ginny huiverde. Deze voorbeelden van vergane glorie joegen maakten haar banger dan wat dan ook. Ze kon de vreugde voelen die hier eens in de lucht moest hebben gehangen en wist dat de rest ook die sfeer van rijkdom moest voelen. 'Jongens..' fluisterde ze, want ze had het gevoel dat een harde stem deze ruimte nog meer zou besmetten met de duisternis van huidige tijden. 'We moeten hier blijven. Dat haardvuur.. - '

'Het is eeuwig vuur,' bevestigde Hermelien Ginny's vermoeden. 'We overnachten hier. We houden twee aan twee de wacht.'

'Oké,' onderbrak Draco Hermeliens autoritaire toon. 'Carlo en ik beginnen. Gaan jullie maar slapen.' Hij glimlachte, stapte op de houten deur rechtsaf en probeerde hem open te krijgen. De scharnieren piepten akelig toen hij uiteindelijk open schoof en Draco het vertrek binnenstapte.

'Nog een haardvuur,' mompelde hij bedachtzaam. Hij beende met grote passen terug en opende de andere deur, maar het vertrek daar aan de linkerkant was gehuld in een duisternis die onmogelijk een haardvuur kon verhullen.

'Hier is het aardedonker,' riep hij naar de rest. 'Aan de andere kant is nog zo'n eeuwig vuur.'

'Iets zegt me dat we op de goede weg zijn,' reageerde Fred. Hij inspecteerde de vloer in het rechtse vertrek. 'Hier kunnen we slapen. Ik denk dat we de rest van het landhuis in tact moeten laten.'

Ginny onderdrukte de neiging zich voor eeuwig in dit grote huis te nestelen en zich er voor eeuwig veilig te voelen. Dit gevoel van behaaglijkheid was alleen voor vannacht.

Voor nu.

En het was vergiftigd met angst om het feit dat ze morgen weer weg moesten.

Ze liet zich zakken op de grond, gevolgd door Loena, Ron, Fred en Hermelien. 'Slaaplekker.'

Niemand antwoordde.

'Jongens, wakker worden!' Ginny vloekte. Nu waren ze op een levensgevaarlijke reis, was het van levensbelang dat ze bij dageraad hier weer vertrokken en dan nóg zou iedereen door snurken als zij er niet was geweest. Zij, Loena en Fred hadden Hermelien en Ron midden in de nacht afgelost en vanaf dat moment had Fred aan één stuk door liggen snurken tegen haar schouder aan. Waarschijnlijk had hij nu vreselijke nekpijn en dat was hem geraden ook. Ze trok een gezicht naar Loena en die glimlachte sereen. Haar radijzenoorbellen waren verdwenen. 'Waar zijn je oorbellen?'

'Onderweg verloren,' zuchtte ze. Ze gaf een stomp tegen de roerloze hoop leven die op de grond 'Hermelien!'

'Ron, Draco, Carlo! Fred! Wakker worden.'

Een paar tellen later waren ze eindelijk ontwaakt, maar niemand was wakker genoeg om de muur tegenover de deur goed genoeg te bekijken.

De ramen waren hoog en geruit en de vensterbank ervoor was breed genoeg om erop te gaan zitten. Ginny schoof in het raam, terwijl Hermelien har water doorgaf aan Carlo om zijn gezicht te wassen. Draco was druk bezig de lege kamer te inspecteren, maar Ginny weigerde daar verder aandacht aan te besteden. De ruimte waar ze in hadden geslapen had een leeg en verlaten uiterlijk, nu enkele zonnestralen door de ramen binnendrongen. Een bundel stof werd zichtbaar in de gouden zonnestralen en Ginny keek peinzend naar de zon. Het bovenste randje leek een gouden kroon op een hoge berg ver in het oosten. Ze keek naar de rotsen, die het huis omsloten alsof ze wisten dat het geheim gehouden moest worden. Het werd tijd dat ze vertokken.

'Ginny, kijk eens hier.' Carlo wees naar de plek waar de schuine lichtstralen de muur raakten en ze zagen hoe de vergrijsde muur daar een witte vlek vertoonde.

'Er moet een boekenkast gestaan hebben,' mompelde Ginny, mistroostig bij het idee van de oorspronkelijke rijkelijke inrichting. Ze liet zich uit de vensterbank glijden en haar silhouet wierp een schaduw op de muur waar Carlo naar wees.

Haar ogen vlogen naar Carlo, toen ze beiden zagen wat het zonlicht verborgen had gehouden.

'Hé! Kom eens kijken allemaal!'

'Nog een deur, exact tegenover de andere!' Rons ogen waren groot van verbazing. Jezus, hij lijkt wel exact van hetzelfde materiaal als de muur. Nergens scharnieren te vinden.'

'Jongens, we moeten gaan!' Hermelien keek zenuwachtig van de deur naar haar vrienden. Er komen mensen aan. Ze zijn halverwege de oprijlaan. Het zijn dooddoeners, ze dragen zwarte mantels en kappen.'

'Ze zitten ons op de hielen. Hoe kan dat? Wie heeft ons gezien?' Loena rukte aan de gevonden geheime deur en op hetzelfde moment hoorden ze hoe er aan de voordeur gesjord werd.

'Snel, deze gang in!' Fred duwde hen naar binnen en sloot zelf als laatste de rij, maar het ontging hem niet dat de dooddoeners de deur niet open kregen.

Ginny had het ook gemerkt en keek hem veelbetekenend aan. Beiden dacht hetzelfde; Dooddoeners wisten vast wel zo'n bezwering te doorbreken. Ze renden door de gang, hun lichtgevende toverstokken voor hun uitgericht en klaar om achtervolgd te worden, maar het bleef stil. De deur waardoor ze zelf waren gekomen werd kennelijk niet opgemerkt.

Het geluk stond hen bij. Tot nu toe in ieder geval.

Uitgeput vlogen ze door de gang, die een scherpe bocht maakte en naar het oosten leidde. De rotsen om hen heen waren nat en ongelijk, maar de vloer was glad, stevig en duidelijk door een mens uitgehakt.

Ze bevonden zich in een onderaardse vluchtweg.

De fakkels aan weerszijden wierpen een flakkerend licht over het groepje. De zwarte gietijzeren houders lagen onder een dikke laag stof en de vloer onder hen was van zand en vertoonde vele voetstappen.

Desondanks hing er een doodse sfeer van verwaarlozing.

'Waar leidt dit heen?' fluisterde Ginny.

'Ik weet het niet, maar kijk uit waar je loopt. Je weet maar nooit.' Draco keek haar veelbetekenend aan en Ginny knikte behoedzaam. Ze keek naar de rest van het groepje, dat hun mantels al over de arm had geslagen en hun truien eveneens. In vergelijking met de ijzige kou buiten was het in deze grot behaaglijk warm en naarmate ze verder liepen in de slingerende vluchtroute werd het steeds warmer.

Zuchtend stapte ze demonstratief door. Ze moesten geen dagen in deze vochtige grot blijven ronddwalen. Ergens bekroop haar het gevoel dat het niet gezond zou zijn als ze vanavond nog geen uitweg hadden gevonden. Als dooddoeners hen hier vonden, zaten ze vast. Ze konden geen kant uit.

Ginny trok vastberaden haar eigen trui uit. Er waren geen dooddoeners hier.

Carlo lachte.

'Ginny, trek niet zo'n koppig gezicht! Het is nogal misplaatst nu,' grinnikte hij. Ginny lachte terug en ging naast hem lopen. Godzijdank was er nog iemand die kon lachen.

Hermeliens priemende blik voelde ze niet.

'Zulke warme gangen doen me denken aan de tijd dat ons kamp nog in Spanje lag,' mompelde Ginny. Carlo keek glimlachend op haar neer en leek terug te denken aan de tijd dat zijn ouders nog leefden. Ze waren vermoord bij de verplaatsing van het hoofdkwartier.

'Het was mooi daar. Hoewel toen al Voldemort de macht aan het overnemen was, was de strijd toen nog min of meer eerlijk en moesten hun net zo goed onderduiken als wij..' Hij keek de jonge vrouw naast hem aan en zijn ogen glommen bij de herinnering aan de betere tijden.

'Er is nog hoop,' zei Ginny zachtjes. 'De documenten van Ëirama. Die vertellen over zeven gruzielementen en wij zijn op weg om het laatste te vinden en te vernietigen. Dan – '

'Is Voldemort sterfelijk. Ik weet het. Maar we zijn op weg, nog maar aan het begin van de reis en het ziet er nu al naar uit dat de dooddoeners van onze missie afweten.'

'Dat wil nog niet zeggen dat deze gedoemd is tot mislukken,' bracht Ginny er troostend tegenin. Carlo's hand rustte even op haar bovenarm.

'Je hebt gelijk. We komen er wel.'

Ze glimlachte warm naar hem.


	6. Cary Any Burden

**5. Carry Any Burden**

'Fred?' Hermelien stem klonk nerveus.

Geen antwoord.

'Fred!'  
Ginny onderbrak haar gesprek met Carlo en vroeg zachtjes aan Hermelien wat er was.

'Loena heeft haar oorbellen verloren,' reageerde die kortaf. Ze keek zenuwachtig achterom.

'Fred!!' herhaalde ze dringend. Kennelijk was ze er niet meer zo zeker van dat ze niet achtervolgd werden. De deur waardoor zij waren gekomen was voor zover ze hadden kunnen horen ongeopend gebleven. _Maar wat als hij nooit dicht was gegaan?_

Eindelijk keek Fred achterom en ging Hermelien opgelucht naast hem lopen. Ginny keek geïrriteerd toe terwijl haar vriendin fluisterend overlegde met Fred, die steeds langzamer ging lopen en ten slotte stil stond. Hermelien keek hem slechts met grote ogen aan en zocht toen de blik van Carlo en Ginny.

'Loena, ben jij je oorbellen verloren onderweg?' Carlo's stem klonk diep en angstaanjagend bezorgd. Kennelijk had hij gehoord wat Hermelien tegen Ginny gezegd had.

Loena keek hen mistroostig aan. 'Ja…'

'Shit' Ron vloekte en Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, alsof ze het niet wilde weten. Het groepje stond mismoedig bij elkaar en lieten hun schouders zakken.

'Laten we dan maar hopen dat niemand hem gevonden heeft. Buiten ons zevenen zijn hier enkel dooddoeners,' zei Draco.

'Als ze hem vinden kunnen we een achtervolging verwachten.' Ginny keek de rest aan en ze wist dat ze precies hetzelfde dachten als wat er door haar hoofd schoot: ze werden al achtervolgd.

Waarom had ze niet eerder beseft dat Loena's verdwenen oorbellen gevolgen zouden kunnen hebben? Ze had de oorbellen gemist maar het de veiligheid niet, toen die weg was. Ze werden achtervolgd. Ze hadden Loena's oorbellen gevonden. Toch had ze nog het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte, maar ze verdrong het bij de aanblik van haar teneergeslagen vrienden.

'Dit hoeft niet het einde te beteken,' gooide ze er plots uit. Ze keek fel van haar twee vriendinnen naar de vier jonge mannen. Hoewel slechts twee ervan daadwerkelijk familie van haar waren, voelde ze nu al een hechtere band met hen allemaal als ze ooit nog met anderen zou krijgen. Ginny keek hen fel aan.

'Wat het ook zal kosten, zeiden we toch? We waren overal toe bereid, als we de wereld konden verlossen van Voldemorts tirannie. Tot nu toe heeft het geluk aan onze kant gestaan en als we onze handen ineen slaan en elkaar trouw blijven, zijn we met zijn zevenen. Ik ben er zeker van dat we de bescherming van het magische getal zeven krijgen waar Lupos op had gehoopt. Ik weet het zeker.'

'We moeten moed houden,' beaamde Loena en Carlo knikte. Ron leek vertwijfeld en keek bezorgd naar Hermelien. Fred leek nog op zijn hoede.

'We moeten uitkijken,' vervolgde Loena en Ginny keek haar dankbaar aan om iemand die haar bijstond. Loena glimlachte. 'Maar op onze hoede moeten we sowieso zijn. Het is levensgevaarlijk om dit te doen en dat wisten we vanaf het begin af aan. Maar Lupos heeft ons laten gaan met een reden.'

'Hij moet vertrouwen in ons hebben gehad,' reageerde Fred. 'Hij had vertrouwen in ons en hoop. Wij hadden die toen ook en die hebben we nog steeds. Dooddoeners achtervolgen ons al jaren en we hebben de documenten van Ëirama kunnen bemachtigen. We zijn op weg naar de Vallei van het Licht en – '

' – En we zijn op de goede weg,' vulde Loena sereen aan. 'Deze vluchtweg leidt naar het Oosten. Hebben jullie gemerkt dat we het licht hebben gevolgd? De haardvuren? De fakkels?'

'Er is denk ik een bezwering om te zorgen dat de dooddoeners dat vuur niet zien,' mompelde Hermelien. Ron keek haar hoopvol aan en raakte kort haar hand aan. 'Als je dat voor ons zou willen doen…'

Ginny zuchtte opgelucht over de hernieuwde moed en ving Draco's blik. Een trage glimlach gleed om zijn lippen en ze keek hem onderzoekend aan. Zijn ogen glansden in het vage licht van de fakkels en ze liep lachend op hem af.

De donkere bocht een stukje verder in de tunnel, kwam onverwacht. Ze wilden bijna links afslaan naar wat het noorden zou moeten zijn, toen Hermelien en Ron vooraan verschrikt halt hielden.

'Geen fakkels?' Draco keek vertwijfeld.

Ginny stapte naar de rechterkant van de muur en gebaarde naar Loena. Die had onmiddellijk door waar ze op doelde en begon met haar lange, slanke vingers over de muur te glijden. Ginny probeerde het ook, maar ze begreep niet hoe Loena het deed. Met een rechte rug stond het blonde meisje tegenover de muur, haar handen voor zich alsof ze de muur op eigen kracht achteruit wilde duwen. Ginny begreep dat Loena wist waar ze op doelde: deze muur versperde hun toch naar het oosten, waar de zon opging.

Een zachte melodie deed de rest opkijken. Loena ging ongestoord verder, met haar de toppen van haar vingers rondjes draaiend over de vochtige, kille muren. De fakkels achter hun wierpen vreemdsoortige schaduwen op de muur en Loena zocht de contouren van haar eigen schaduwen. Het flakkerende licht wierp een magische sfeer op.

De tere melodie hield aan terwijl Loena hem zachtjes zong, in woorden die de rest niet kon verstaan. Haar handen gleden sneller over de stenen en Ginny stond hulpeloos ernaar te kijken. Carlo wisselde een vreemde blik met Hermelien.

Loena begon harder te zingen, tot Ginny de zachte melodie voelde trillen tot in het diepste van haar ziel. De tonen van Loena's verbazingwekkend mooie stemgeluid werden doordringender, feller en uiteindelijk sterker. Het leek alsof ze haar krachten bundelde en steeds meer energie aan het lied toe voegde. De woorden werden verstaanbaar maar niemand begreep ze. Steeds weer diezelfde zin. _Sairalindë Telrúnya. _Ginny keek Draco aan en begon mee te zingen, tot de rest ook aarzelend in zette en Loena onwillekeurig dankbaar glimlachte. Ginny had het gevoel dat er een veel sterkere muziek nodig was, hoewel ze niet begreep waarvoor.

Loena's handen gleden plots naar onderen, tot ze bij een klein gat kwamen wat de rest niet had gezien.

Een oogverblindend licht drong naar binnen.

Zwijgend zette de rest een stapje terug, ontdaan van de magie die nog natrilde terwijl Loena haar lied verstomde.

Ze keek hen aan met een glans in haar ogen en een glimlach die breder was dan ze in deze tijden voor mogelijk hadden geacht. Vertedert als ze leek door de magie in de lucht keek ze met een lichte glimp van trots in haar ogen naar de kleine kier in de rotsen. Hij vormde nu al een spleet vanaf de grond tot aan het plafond. Terwijl ze ontdaan toekeken vormde het uiteindelijk een poort, die enorm leek ondanks de krappe ruimte die de gang hen bood. De gouden omlijsting van de opening gaf opnieuw te kennen van het werk van mensen. Links van hen strekte een donkere gang zich uit, maar recht voor hen was een korte gang zichtbaar geworden die duidelijk omhoog liep en het daglicht een weg naar binnen bood. Ginny begon te lachen.

'Loena…' Ze keek haar metgezellin aan en wist geen woorden te vinden om te vragen wat er zojuist was gebeurd, of hoe Loena hier vanaf wist. Ze zag er vanaf en knuffelde Loena en al gauw voelde ze ook de armen van de rest om hen heen, alleen zwijgend, dankbaar en onhoorbaar vragen stellend waarvan ze wisten dat Loena hen geen antwoord zou geven.

De poort naast hun was zo glanzend goud dat het de aanblik van het gelukkige vriendengroepje weerspiegelde en er een gratie aan verleende die niemand anders had gehad. Ginny stapte achteruit en keek fel van de gouden poort naar het einde van de gang, onbevreesd en tegelijk met een stille achterdocht.

Ze waren met zijn zevenen. De wereld zou verlost worden.

Het moest.

De gang die voor hen lag bood talloze malen meer licht als de vluchtweg die achter hun lag. Hier was geen brandende hitte van ontelbare fakkels. De geslotenheid van de grot maakte plaats voor een gang die eindigde in een trap met brede, verweerde platte stenen. Aan het einde van de trap was er eindelijk daglicht.

Het regende zachtjes toen ze boven kwamen.

De zon stond laag boven de horizon, die zich golvend om hen heen uitstrekte in een weidse vlakte. Hier en daar bevonden zich groepjes bomen, maar de takken waren kaal en bladeren waren nergens te bekennen. Doodse silhouetten tekenden zich scherp af tegen de gouden zon die de het gras om hen heen verdord had en het groen ervan had doen verdwijnen.

Ginny's vingers gleden ongemerkt in die van Hermelien en Carlo naast haar en de rest deed hetzelfde. Fred keek peinzend naar achterom en zag een grijze rots opdoemen waarin zij zich daarnet nog hadden bevonden, geraakt door de magische tinteling van Loena's lied. Hij knikte tevreden, met een donker gezicht dat ontsierd was door vermoeide ogen. Een groot litteken doorkruiste zijn voorhoofd en hij streek er verdrietig over, alsof de berg hem sterk deed denken aan de nacht dat zijn moeder vermoord werd. Zijn geheugen liet hem na 15 jaar nog steeds niet in de steek. De nacht waarin Ginny werd geboren en zijn moeder genadeloos het leven werd ontnomen stond hem nog altijd bij in elk moment van de dag. Haar gegil galmde dag en nacht nog in zijn oren.

Ginny voelde zijn blik en wist dat hij zich nog altijd verantwoordelijk voelde voor haar. In die nacht had Fred zich verstopt en Ginny meegenomen, terwijl Galei, Bill en Arthur vochten voor hun leven. Arthur was ontsnapt maar was jaren later verdwenen. Charlie en Bill waren nooit meer teruggezien na de brand in Havermouth en Ron leefde toen al ondergedoken onder de bescherming van de Orde. Hij, George en Ginny volgden Ron als laatste Wemels en pas jaren later kwamen ze weer in contact met de buitenwereld. Toen Ginny zeven was, hadden ze op het nippertje een aanval overleefd en vanaf dat moment werd Ron, Fred en George geleerd te duelleren.

Ginny was altijd onder bescherming gebleven.

Hermelien vond Carlo's blik. Achter Ginny om keken ze elkaar aan, ontdaan door de tranen van Ginny die zich vermengden met de regen. Hermelien keek hoopvol, maar Carlo's ogen glommen slechts bezorgd. Zijn haar werd nat en hij sloeg zijn mantel om, het oogcontact met Hermelien argeloos verbrekend.

Draco keek Ginny aan met een onpeilbare blik in zijn ogen, terwijl ze omhoog keek naar de regen en de zoute tranen op haar lippen belandden.

Ze lachte breed met Loena mee, niet merkend wat er zich afspeelde tussen de mensen om hen heen.

Ginny's tranen droogden zachtjes op zonder dat ze er zelf wat van merkte. Dit was hun reis. Ze waren al ver op weg.

Maar er zou nog zoveel komen.

Het kampvuur deed griezelige schaduwen op de zeven natgeregende gezichten verschijnen. Hun mantels, die boven hen in de dode takken van de bomen waren gehesen, hielden de regen tegen en veroorzaakten en onophoudelijk getik. Hermelien sprong om de zoveel tijd op om ze opnieuw waterdicht te maken met een spreuk die niemand anders kende, tot Ron naast haar kwam zitten en haar vroeg het hem te leren. Ze keek hem dankbaar aan en ging zelf slapen.

Het kampvuur was klein en van een paar meter nog nauwelijks zichtbaar, met de zeven figuren en roerloos omheen in donkere mantels. De opstijgende rook viel nauwelijks op in de invallende avondschemering, die gepaard ging met een grauwe mist en heel zachtjes motregenen.

Fred viel ook in slaap tegen Hermelien aan en Carlo voegde zich erbij. Ron was druk bezig hun droog te houden terwijl Draco, Loena en Ginny zachtjes fluisterend praatten over hun verdere reis. De rol perkament die de documenten over Ëirama lag voor hen ze lazen zachtjes over de legende van Amarië.

'Ik weet zeker dat we goed zitten,' fluisterde Loena. 'We hebben het spoor van licht gevolgd en dat lijkt me logisch als we de Vallei van het Licht zoeken, toch?'

Haar grote ogen boorden zich in die van Ginny, die voorzichtig wilde protesteren. 'Maar-'

Draco onderbrak haar met een zachte stem. 'Loena, we vinden het geen van alleen een goed idee als jij je nog veel bemoeit met deze reis.'

Loena keek hem gekwetst aan en Ginny's mond viel bijna open. Maar voor ze er iets tegenin kon brengen, stond Loena op en ging liep ze weg, de duisternis in.

'Waarom deed je dat nou?' vroeg Ginny, ontdaan omdat ze dit niet van Draco verwacht had.


	7. The World Turns

**6. The World Turns**

Draco keek geschrokken terug. 'Ik dacht..'

'Je denkt te snel, Draco…' fluisterde Ginny. Ze wilde Loena achterna gaan en tegelijkertijd voelde ze met Draco mee, die het duidelijk niet verkeerd bedoeld had. Besluiteloos keek ze van Draco naar de plek waar Loena zich nog geen twee seconden geleden bevond. Al half stond Ginny op, klaar om haar vriendin achterna te gaan.

Maar Draco schudde zijn hoofd. 'Je kunt verdwalen, Ginny. Kijk uit, we kunnen je niet missen.'

Ginny knikte. 'Je hebt gelijk. Laten we maar hopen dat ze op tijd terugkeert.'

Draco keek terug met een blik van genegenheid en Ginny legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

'Ik bedoelde het niet verkeerd, maar je keek zo moeilijk en ik dacht dat je het zelf niet wilde zeggen.'

Het was twee uur later toen Draco half tegen Ginny aan lag, luid snurkend. Ginny was als laatste nog wakker en keek geschrokken op toen voetstappen de dorre bladeren raakten. Ze sprong op en Draco viel met een plof neer.

'Loena?'

Draco's gesnurk overstemde

'Ginny,' klonk de stem koel. Loena's grote ogen verschenen in de duisternis en weerspiegelden het vuur met een kalmte die Ginny nu niet van haar verwacht had.

'Loena, wat Draco zei was niet waar. Hij dacht…'

'Laat maar, Ginny. Ik heb het verpest,' glimlachte Loena sereen. Ze meed Ginny's blik, liep met een arm tegen haar buik naar Draco en ging naast hem liggen, op haar rug, met de arm nog steeds voor zich gevouwen.

'Wat is er met je arm?'

Loena reageerde niet. Ginny keek hulpeloos naar de sterrenhemel boven hen, gedeeltelijk verstopt achter mantels die nog steeds in de bomen hingen.

'Loena… Draco bedoelde het niet zo, hij wilde je niet kwetsen.'

'Het geeft niet,' zei Loena met heldere stem. De ondertoon in haar stem ontging Ginny niet.

'Ik meen het,' mompelde Ginny.

Stilte.

De zon kwam op. Ginny's blik gleed over de horizon in het oosten, die langzaam een gouden randje begon te vertonen. De bloedrode zon wierp een glanzend licht over de vlakte en deed de mist glinsteren.

Het kampvuur was bijna gedoofd en wierp een laatste warmte over de jonge mensen eromheen. De kou van de nacht maakte plaats voor een normale frisse ochtend die vochtig was van de optrekkende mist.

Ginny sloop om haar vrienden heen en haalde de mantels met een simpele sommeerspreuk naar beneden. Ze gooide ze over haar vrienden heen en zocht naar een alternatieve wekker. Maar voor ze die gevonden had, opende Hermelien haar ogen om zich rot te schrikken van de mantel over haar heen. Haar gegil wekte de rest.

'Sssst!' Carlo keek haar dringend aan en blozend begon Hermelien het kampvuur op te ruimen.

'Loena, wat is er met je arm?' Draco's zachte stem werd overstemd door de rest. Iedereen was aan het opruimen, maar Ginny hoorde hem haarscherp en bleef als enige verstomd staan. Met haar rug naar de twee toe kon ze Loena's priemende blik voelen.

'Gisteren ben ik gevallen over een tak, geloof ik. Na een tijdje verder lopen begon mijn arm te tintelen en ben ik terug gegaan.' Loena's stem klonk kalm en Ginny hoorde haar op zich af lopen.

'Laat maar zitten, Ginny. Laat maar,' fluisterde Loena in Ginny's oor tijdens het voorbijgaan. Ginny keek haar na en wist dat ze zich rot voelde.

'Loena…' Ze draaide zich langzaam om en midden in de drukte stonden ze roerloos tegenover elkaar, zwijgend en wetend waar de ander aan dacht.

Ongemerkt gadegeslagen door Carlo.

'Richting het Oosten maar weer?' Fred keek afwachtend naar Loena, die met grote ogen opkeek van de vloer.

'Ja,' mompelde ze vaag. 'Naar de zon.'

Het groepje volgde haar blik, die op de horizon gericht was. De zon daarboven was inmiddels oranje en de lucht eromheen was in prachtige roodtinten gekleurd. Hoopvol begonnen ze er recht op af te lopen.

Het dunne spoor waar ze recht overheen liepen merkte niemand op. Ze waren veel te druk met alert rondkijken of ze dooddoeners zagen.

Ze hadden niet verwacht dat ze zo dichtbij moesten zoeken. Of dat er nog Onzichtbaarheidmantels waren.

Loena's ogen volgden met belangstelling de paar groene grassprietjes waar ze exact over heen liepen. Het geheimzinnige spoor van licht, geluk en overblijfselen van geluk en harmonie leek nu bevestigd te worden. Ze begon erop te vertrouwen dat ze het zouden redden. De Vallei van het Licht leek met bovennatuurlijke krachten hun de weg te wijzen. Nog nooit had iemand het gevonden, maar het begon erop te lijken dat Amarië door hen gevonden [iwilde[/i worden.

Ginny dacht aan hetzelfde. De documenten van gisteren spraken over een spoor van leven en licht en tussen de regels door werd Amarië genoemd. Wat zou het zijn?

Tot nu toe volgden ze een spoor wat niemand eerder had betreden en waarvan ze niet wisten waartoe het zou leiden.

Ze rilde kort en ging naast Carlo en Hermelien lopen. Ze glimlachte toen Draco haar blik zocht, maar haar ogen stonden vol bange vermoedens en hoop op geluk. Niemand wist toen of het vergeefse hoop was.  
Draco lachte slechts terug en trok haar bij Hermelien en Carlo vandaan.  
'Draco?'

Hij keek op, met een donkere blik die ze niet kon plaatsen. Ginny aarzelde.

'Nou..'

'Vraag maar, Ginny,' mompelde hij, maar zijn normale vriendelijke stem was nergens te bekennen. Ineens was zijn hele houding minder kalm en berekenend en Ginny slikte de vragen in ie ze hem al zo lang wilde stellen.

'Vraag maar,' herhaalde Draco met een trillende kalmte. Zijn hand omsloot haar bovenarm en hij glimlachte wrang. Hoe kon hij weten wat ze wilde vragen?

'Ik wilde je vragen hoe je bij de Orde bent gekomen,' reageerde Ginny fel en ze rukte haar arm los, verontwaardigd door Draco's opschudding omdat ze alleen maar bezorgd was. Het was niet uit nieuwsgierigheid, maar Draco's gezicht werd donkerder terwijl zijn ogen zich strak in dehare boorden. Ginny voelde zich klein en wenste dat Draco haar beschermde, in plaats van haar zo gevaarlijk aan te kijken. Ze keek strak terug.

'Lang geleden al,' mompelde Draco en ineens was de spanning in de lucht weg en liepen ze weer als goede vrienden naast elkaar. 'Mijn moeder wist van mijn vaders donkere praktijken af en op een dag was haar afkeer van hem zo groot dat ze niet meer wilde dat ik ook maar iets met hem te maken had. Ze bracht me naar een oude vriend van haar, zei ze. Iemand die ze goed had gekend en waar ze met heel haar hart nog steeds van hield.'

Ginny knikte afwezig.

'Maar Sirius was niet blij met me.'

Met een ruk keek Ginny op. [iSirius?[/i Vertrouwde Narcissa haar zoon toe aan Sirius?

'Hij was toen al spion bij Voldemort en had wel wat beters te doen dan voor mij zorgen. Dus bracht hij mij naar het hoofdkwartier van de Orde en daar ben ik opgegroeid.'

Hij zweeg even en richtte zijn blik op Ron, die nu naast Hermelien was gaan lopen.'Net als je broer, trouwens. Jullie waren mijn familie,' zei hij en keek met vernauwde ogen naar de dode bomen waar ze langs liepen. Exact links en rechts van hen stonden ze er, met een hoogte die naar de hemel leek te reiken. De takken ervan bogen zich over ons heen en leken stuk voor stuk precies op elkaar. Het leek een markering en was voor het groepje reizigers het teken dat ze op de goede weg waren. Loena, achter Ginny, mompelde zachtjes de woorden die op het perkament van Ëirama stonden en leek tevreden te zijn.

Ginny besefte dat ze meer van hun reis af leek te weten dan wie dan ook. Waarom hielp ze Fred en Carlo dan niet, die de weg zochten en druk overlegden? Ze wilde al achterom kijken, maar Draco trok haar aandacht. 'Mijn vader heb ik nooit gekend. Hij liet me in de steek toen Narcissa me wegnam bij hem en ik weet zeker dat dat niet zijn aard is. Hij moet van me houden. Ik hou ook van hem, hij is mijn vader.'

Ginny keek hem aan en vermoedde iets van het gevaar in zijn woorden. 'Hou je dan niet van de Ordeleden?'

'Sommigen.' Hij keek haar aan en zocht steun. Ze kneep even in zijn hand, maar nog geen seconde later werd het moment gestoord. Carlo keek achterom en vroeg of alles in orde was.

'Ja hoor,' glimlachte Ginny. Ze keek naar de bruine ogen die haar intens aan keken en kippenvel gleed over haar huid. 'Met jouw?'

Hij grijnsde. 'Natuurlijk. We gaan de wereld redden en we zijn al door bergen, grotten en nu in een soort nieuwbouw-Sahara.' Hij zweeg even. 'Alles komt goed. Uiteindelijk.'

'Ja. Ik begin er ook in te geloven. Hoewel het zevende gruzielement wel het moeilijkst te vinden zal zijn. En we weten niet eens zeker of Amarië wel het gruzielement is.'

'Er is ontzettend veel naar gezocht,' mengde Hermelien zich in het gesprek. 'Dan neem ik aan dat het van groot belang is en Lupos nam dat ook aan. En Lupos- '

'Is Ordeleider. Inderdaad. Het is alleen…' Ginny hield stil. Hermelien keek haar aan met een blik alsof ze geen commentaar wilde horen. En ze had gelijk: Ginny wilde het ook niet weten. Ze slikte de woorden in die ze had willen uitspreken, maar de zinnen bleven door haar hoofd razen.

[iHet ging te goed[/i

De Weerwolven hadden hen niet te pakken gekregen. De dooddoeners hadden het huis niet in kunnen komen. Deze grasvlakte die brandde in de zon was uitgestorven. Waar bleven de gevaren die ze hadden verwacht?

'Vergeet niet dat we onder bescherming staan van het magische getal zeven, Gin,' mompelde Carlo zachtjes en Ginny knikte.

Maar de twijfels bleven knagen.

Steeds meer bomen verschenen, stuk voor stuk verdord en nietig aan de horizon. De takken leken doodse armen die het groepje naar zich toe trokken.

Nog voor ze een plek om de nacht door te brengen hadden gevonden, arriveerden ze al bij de bomen, die hoog en dreigend boven hen uit torenden aan weerszijden van het groepje, alsof ze een vastomlijnd pad volgden wat er al lag toen de bomen nog maar net geplant waren. De eeuwenoude spanning in de lucht deed Ginny rillen en ze wisselde een veelbetekenende blik met Hermelien.

Draco legde een hand op haar arm en liet haar naast zich lopen.

'Luguber hier hè?' fluisterde Ginny, bang om magische wezens te wekken waarvan het er niet naar uitzag dat ze bestonden.

'Ja,' reageerde Draco. 'Ik denk niet dat we hier overnachten.'

'Maar de zon is al bijna onder,' bracht Ginny ertegenin. 'En als we over dit ongelijke landschap willen blijven zoeken naar een onzichtbaar pad, hebben we toch echt licht nodig.'

'De sterren zullen ons het licht schenken dat nodig is. Het wordt een heldere, broeierige nacht.'

'Ik ben benieuwd,' wilde Ginny zeggen. Maar ze was nog niet uitgesproken of haar Loena duwde haar half om ver, strompelend zich naar voren bewegend en met een duidelijk trillende arm nog steeds dicht voor haar borst gebogen.

'Loena?'

Maar nog voor haar vriendin de voorhoede had bereikt, viel ze. Toen pas kreeg Ginny haar arm goed te zien, en zelfs in de schemerdonkerte was de ongewoon witte kleur van Loena's arm heel duidelijk.

'Loena!'

Onmiddellijk bogen ze zich over de roerloze, bewusteloze gestalte die al die tijd achter hen had gelopen, zonder iets te zeggen van haar arm. Ginny voelde hoe haar hart zich vulde met spijt. Waarom had ze niks gezegd? 'Loena..' Ze boog zich over de lippen van haar vriendin, maar er kwam geen zuchtje adem uit.

'Wanneer is dit gebeurd? Wist iemand hier iets van af?' Fred keek hen ongeduldig aan.

Ginny wilde antwoord geven, maar haar woorden bleven onuitgesproken in de lucht hangen. Sprakeloos en geschrokken keek ze naar de grote, gapende wond in Loena's arm toen Carlo die naar de rest toedraaide. 'Dit is van een Occamy'

_[i'Jezus[/i'_ Hermelien leek in staat om in huilen uit te barsten.

'Dat moet gisteren gebeurd zijn. Toen ging ze een rondje lopen terwijl jullie al sliepen,' reageerdeDraco snel in Ginny's plaats. Ze meed zijn blik en keek Carlo dringen aan 'Wat nu?' Carlo keek slechts naar de wond en kon geen woord uitbrengen. Ze liet haar radeloze blik langs de groep glijden, bij gebrek aan eigen kennis over dit slangachtige beest dat iedereen beet die in de buurt van zijn eieren kwam. Was hij zo giftig?

'Wat nu, jongens,' herhaalde ze wanhopig.'WAT NU?'

Haar gil galmde door de avondlucht, die donkere schaduwen over Loena's lichaam deden uitstrekken.

'Wat kunnen we doen…' Ginny dwong zichzelf niet ook te gaan huilen en meed Hermeliens ogen, die haar triest aankeken en waarbij de tranen over haar wangen stroomden.

'We hebben Murtlapextract nodig,' mompelde ze beslist en ze sprong op toen niemand aanstalten maakte de drank te gaan pakken. 'Murtlapextract! Ze moet ontzettend veel pijn hebben. En Taiwanese tegengiffen, of gewoon Bloedverversend Elixer! Of een Bezoar!'

'Ginny, dat hebben we allemaal niet,' fluisterde Ron, zo zacht dat zijn zusje hem nauwelijks hoorde. En hoewel de woorden haar hadden bereikt, liet ze niet merken dat ze ook begreep wat hij had gezegd.

'We zijn overhaast vertrokken. We hebben ons niet voorbereid. We hadden het mee moeten nemen,' bracht Hermelien uit terwijl ze met haar hoofd op Rons schouder leunde. Moedeloos keken ze naar het lichaam van Loena.

'Ik wel, ik heb het bij me.' Ginny rukte de gespen van haar tas los. De kleine flesjes die ze er al tijden in had zitten botsten tegen elkaar en het glasachtige geluid veroorzaakte kippenvel op Ginny bibberende armen. Ze gooide de potjes eruit, tot ze een doorzichtige substantie en een verschrompeld uitziende steen had gevonden. 'Murtlapextract..Een Bezoar.'

Ze rende naar Loena, maar op het moment dat ze haar mond open wilde duwen begon haar hele lijf te schokken en te verkrampen. Hermelien gilde en terwijl de jongens haar lijf stil probeerden te houden, duwde Ginny in een fractie van een seconde de Bezoar in haar mond.

Het leek eeuwen te duren eer het schokken overging in sidderen. Tot ze uiteindelijk slechts trilde en er plots gierend ademhaalde, hoestend door de steen in haar mond en schor omdat het extract deels in het verkeerde keelgat was geschoten.

Een zucht van verlichting ontsnapte uit Ginny's mond.

'Ik ga slapen. Hou jij de wacht?' Draco keek haar doodmoe aan en Ginny kon slechts knikken. De duisternis om hen heen vertoonde enkele vage contouren van de dode bomen. Een flakkerend vuur deed Loena's roerloze lijf af en toe oplichten en Ginny glimlachte opgelucht dat ze daar nog lag, met een zachte ademhaling die nu sneller ging.

'Pappa…'

De lach om Ginny's lippen verdween onmiddellijk bij het horen van de gebroken stem. Loena ijlt, besefte ze. Ze voelde zich koud worden en keek strak naar Loena, die in een geïmproviseerde slaapzak tot nu toe roerloos had gelegen. Haar ademhaling was onmiskenbaar gehaast en schor.

'Pappaaa!' Loena's vredige gezicht werd in een grimas getrokken en ze draaide onrustig heen en weer. Ginny voelde zich plots bang worden. Ze moest in haar eentje de wacht houden bij Loena omdat ze zichzelf verplicht had geacht, en de rest had het zwijgend toegelaten. Ze lieten haar met rust. Ron en Fred waar ook nog wakker en stonden aan de andere kant van hun kamp, om uit te kijken over de vlaktes of er niemand aankwam.  
Loena trok opnieuw haar aandacht. 'Mama..'

Ginny greep Loena's hand en voelde hoe Loena zich aan haar vastklampte, haar vingers verkrampt en de nagels snijdend in haar huid. 'Neeeeee!'

Het geluid leek oorverdovend voor Ginny, maar in feite was het een schor gefluisterde wat maar nauwelijks hoorbaar was. Ginny bleef Loena's hand vasthouden terwijl ze in een nachtmerrie de moord op haar ouders leek te herbeleven. Het werd haar koud om het hart toen de tranen over Loena's gezicht gleden. Ze drupten verloren op het dek van dode bladeren onder hen. 'Loena, rustig maar,' mompelde Ginny. 'Rustig maar…' Ze meed de aanblik van Loena's arm, die verbonden was met stroken van haar trui en nu al rood van het bloed was. Maar het bloeden [i_moest_[i stoppen!  
Met trillende vingers streek Ginny over het voorhoofd van haar beste vriendin. In die nacht verweet ze zichzelf meer dan ooit dat ze Draco's woorden niet had kunnen terugnemen. Althans, niet voor Loena.

'Het spijt me zo,' mompelde ze, dwars door de zwakke uitroepen van Loena heen. Ginny kneep zacht in Loena's hand en beet op haar lip tot het bloedde. 'Het spijt me verschrikkelijk,' mompelde ze opnieuw. De woorden bleven herhaald, net zo lang tot Loena eindelijk rustiger werd en ophield met draaien. De vingers verslapten en Ginny's hand gleed los. Een moment bleef ze versteend zitten. Toen sprong ze met een ruk op en rende naar haar twee broers, die het zwijgend huilende meisje tussen hen in namen en de armen om haar heen sloegen.

'Rustig maar, het is niet jouw schuld,' zei Fred geruststellend.

'We hebben gehoord wat er is gebeurd van Draco,' voegde Ron eraan toe. Ginny hoorde het niet, maar bleef onbedaarlijk trillen tot uiteindelijk de tranen opdroogden. De vingers van beide broers gleden onophoudelijk over haar haren en het deed haar meer dan ooit herinneren aan de moord op hun ouders. De pijn leek ineens genadeloos toe te slaan en voelde alsof haar hart aan stukken gescheurd werd. Een eenzaam besef gleed door haar heen en een lichte angst deed haar panikeren. Het besef dat ze wees sneed door haar ziel en haar tranen waren niet meer te stoppen. De jongens naast haar leken hetzelfde te voelen en keken urenlang naar de horizon, tot die vervuld was met een bloedrode kleur.

De zon kwam weer op.


	8. Not Your Fault

**7. Not Your Fault**

'Ik verloor mij ouders lang geleden,' merkte Loena ineens op. Het groepje zat zich tegoed te doen aan een karig ontbijt dat Ginny bij elkaar had weten te scharrelen. Hermelien keek Loena afwachtend aan en die glimlachte vaag.

'Ik was vijf jaar oud. En na elf jaar slijt het verdriet nog steeds niet,' zei ze sereen en Ginny luisterde onwillekeurig mee, terwijl Loena duidelijk de woorden niet aan haar richtte.

'Het was op een broeierige avond in de Sahara waar het Hoofdkwartier zich toen nog bevond. Maar wij waren buiten de beschermende muren van het onzichtbare gebouw. Mijn ouders waren aan het patrouilleren om de wacht te houden, maar ik wilde om één of andere reden naar mijn ouders toe, die ik al vergeten ben vanaf het moment dat ik de zwarte mantels aan zag komen. Mijn ouders bleven staan, naast elkaar,' vertelde Loena. 'Met de armen om elkaar heen wilden ze het gevaar trotseren dat ze als hun lot beschouwden, maar ze hadden mij niet gezien. Ze waren voorbereid op een gevecht, maar ze hadden niet verwacht dat ik me erin zou mengen.' Ineens richtte ze haar grote ogen op Ginny. 'Ze waren er niet op voorbereid dat ik zou gaan gillen. Dat ik het zou verpesten.'

Ginny keek weg en wist dat Loena doelde op het feit dat ze het nu weer verpest had, door haar oorbellen te verliezen die geheid gevonden zouden worden. Ze wenste met heel aar hart dat ze een manier zou vinden Draco's woorden ongedaan te maken.

'Mijn ouders werden vermoord in het moment dat ze verschrikt omkeken naar mij. Klein als ik was stond ik met een knuffel tegen me aangedrukt te gillen. Net op tijd redde Dolleman me van Lucius Malfidus. We Verdwijnselden en hij had de kans niet meer om de doodsvloek op me af te vuren.'

Traag stond ze op en bond het verward blonde haar met een rood lint bijeen. Ze liep met grote passen weggen en Ginny geneerde zich dat ze had meegeluisterd. Ze wilde naar Hermelien lopen, die verstomd achtergelaten bleef zitten op een enorme boomwartel. Maar een slanke hand nam de hare en ze keek Draco vragend aan.

'Wat is er?'

'Niets,' zei hij zacht en Ginny nam aan dat hij het verhaal ook had gehoord. De moord van zijn vader. Wilde hij daarom dat ze bij hem bleef?

'Draco… De moord van je vader is niet jouw schuld. Daar kun jij niets aan doen.'

'Weetje Ginny… Je hebt in deze tijd overal toestemming voor nodig van wat over is van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Je hebt vergunningen nodig voor het houden van Kwistels, van Crups en Fwoepers. Je hebt een vergunning nodig om speciale toverdrankingrediënten te kopen en om sommige bezweringen te mogen gebruiken.' Hij keek haar aan en streek het witblonde haar uit zijn ogen. 'Overal moet je capabel voor zijn, maar elke zak hier op aarde heeft het recht om vader te zijn. Hij hoort van me te houden.' Zijn blik werd donker en Ginny wist niets te zeggen. Ze leunde tegen hem aan en voelde haar hart kloppen.

'Ginny, maak je nou niet druk om Loena,' mompelde Draco na een tijdje. 'Er zijn belangrijkere dingen die onze aandacht nodig hebben.'

Ginny besefte niet hoezeer hij gelijk had.

'We moeten gaan.'

Ginny knikte naar Carlo en kwam overeind. Carlo's priemende blik ontging haar, net als Draco's plots afwerende houding. Ze liep naar haar broers en bleef veilig tussen hen in terwijl ze verder trokken.

Loena bleef in het midden lopen. Af en toe wankelde ze nog, verdoofd door de pijn die in golven door haar lijf moesten gaan. Soms zag Ginny haar slikken en tranen en ze wist dat Loena zich vanbinnen moest voelen alsof ze in brand stond.

Maar ze repte er geen woord over. Terwijl iedereen wist dat ze pijn had en dat ze haar arm inmiddels niet meer kon bewegen, bleef ze zwijgend in het midden van hun groepje lopen, met haar blik op de grond alsof ze geen moment mocht opkijken.

De brandende hitte was onbeschrijflijk. De zware mantel drukte op Ginny's schouders, maar ze wist dat als ze hem uit zou doen, ze morgen over haar hele lijf verbrand zou zijn met haar korte broek en witte overhemd. Nu al was haar gezichtshuid een stuk bruiner en werd haar rode haar langzamerhand vaal door het felle zonlicht dat hen al dagen achtervolgde. Het landschap om hen heen bood weinig kans op schaduw en slechts de hoge zandheuvels om hen heen konden een kleine beetje verkoeling verschaffen. De bergen waren door de aanhoudende warme wind geblazen in de vorm van een soort verzande golf en hoewel het oppervlak glad was, waren ze verbazingwekkend hoog en voelde de schaduw heerlijk koel aan.

's Nachts was het helemaal niet te doen. De dode grassprietjes onder hun voeten verdwenen beetje bij beetje en het voelde steeds meer alsof ze in de woestijn liepen. Het zand kriebelde over je hele lijf en kroop overal tussen. De broodjes die ze bij hadden waren droog en verdord.

Regen was nergens meer te bekennen en haar keel brandde van de dorst. Haar trui bracht extra gewicht mee achterin haar tas, maar het deerde haar niet. Ze moesten sowieso wel veel gewicht meetorsen en hoewel de fles Murtlapextract al bijna leeg was, voelde Ginny geen verschil.

'Loena, heb jij enig idee hoe lang de tocht door de woestijn hoort te duren?' Ginny wierp een blik over haar schouder terwijl ze dat zei, maar Loena hield haar blik strak op de grond gericht. 'Nee.'

Het spoor van groenere grassprietjes wat ze moesten volgen was al bijna weg. Loena bad dat hen een nieuwe aanwijzing gegund was, want als de hitte zo doorging was straks haar laatste houvast simpelweg verbrand.

'Mensen…' Ze aarzelde. Ze had tot nu toe niemand verteld dat ze al dagen een tastbaar spoor volgden, maar nu het steeds moeilijker zichtbaar werd was ze er niet meer zo zeker van dat ze het beter voor zichzelf kon houden. Als het spoor ophield, betekende dat dat ze een andere weg moesten inslaan. Tijd voor verandering, want dit leidde nergens heen.

Inmiddels keken de zes vrienden Loena's afwachtend aan en waren ze stil gaan staan. De geïmproviseerde mitella sneed in haar hals ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes om tegen de zon in te kijken.

'Het spoor is weg.'

Een stilte volgde. Ginny zocht verbaasd Carlo's blik. Volgden ze een spoor? Loena zuchtte.

'Er was een haast onzichtbaar smal spoor van groene grassprietjes, dat ons door dat groepje bomen heeft geleidt en nu door een woestijn. Maar met deze hitte…' Ze wees op de grond, waar een paar kleine grassprietjes bruinig van kleur waren. Ginny keek me grote ogen op.

'Loena! Waarom heb je niks verteld?'

'Ik heb het verpest met mijn oorbellen,'glimlachte ze sereen. 'Dus ik bemoei me niet meer met de weg zoeken.'

'Maar Loena!' Hermelien zweeg en Loena keek haar kalm aan. Ginny besefte pijnlijk dat Hermelien niks tegen Loena in wist te brengen. Maar zij wel!

'Loena, jij kunt er niets aan doen dat je je oorbellen hebt verloren. Het is toch 's nachts gebeurd?'

Draco keek op, maar Ginny zag het niet. Ze ging door, terwijl ze zich steeds meer bewust werd van de pijnlijke afstand tussen Loena en haar.

'Het was niet jouw schuld, Loena. Je hebt niks fout gedaan.' Ginny zweeg even. 'Je ouders' dood is niet jouw schuld.

'Weetikwel,' mompelde Loena bruusk. Ze glimlachte vaag en Ginny zocht de ziel in haar ogen, terwijl ze de handen van haar vriendin pakte en probeerde haar ziel te bereiken. 'Het is niet jouw schuld.'

'Wéét ik!'  
Een haast onzichtbare traan ontsnapte uit Loena's glanzende ogen.

'Je kon er niets aan doen, Loena.' Ginny stapte dichterbij en sloeg haar armen om de hals van haar snikkende vriendin. 'Het is niet jouw schuld,' suste ze nogmaals. Ze voelde Loena trillen en vermoedde dat Loena zich al jaren de dood van haar ouders verweet. Plots duwde Loena's hand ruw tegen haar schouder en strompelde ze achteruit. 'Dat weet ik wel,' fluisterde ze doordringend en haar ogen stonden afwerend.

'Nee. Je moet me begrijpen. Je moet me geloven.'

'Dat doe ik,' zei ze kalm.

'Nee! Luister nou naar me. Je kon er niets aan doen!'

'Ik had niet moeten gillen,' fluisterde Loena met een lijkbleek gezicht. Haar blik schoot heen en weer.

'Je was een klein kind,' reageerde Ginny troostend.

'Dat is geen excuus.'

'Jawel. Het is niet jouw fout.'

Ineens leek er iets in Loena te breken. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen terwijl ze haar vrij hand tegen haar mond gedrukt hield. Het gesmoorde snikken brak Ginny's hart. Ze stapte op haar vriendin af en legde opnieuw haar armen om haar hals. Samen huilden ze hartverscheurend, om de dierbaren die ze hadden verloren en om het feit dat Loena dat zichzelf had verweten. 'Sssht,' mompelde Ginny zachtjes. 'Rustig maar,' wilde ze eraan toevoegen, maar ze proefde het zout van haar eigen tranen op haar lippen en moest een snik tegenhouden.

Langzaam werd Loena weer rustig en Ginny keek door haar tranen heen naar de vrienden om hen heen. Allen waren ze druk bezig hen met rust te laten en ze zaten Ëirama gebogen.

Enkel Draco zat in kleermakerszit naar hen te kijken. Loena keek een fractie van een seconde hem aan, met rode ogen en zachte tranen over haar wangen rollend.

Draco sprong overeind als door een wesp gestoken. 'Het is ook niet mijn schuld!' Hij holde weg, de zandberg rechts van hen op. Loena en Ginny keken hem minutenlang geschrokken na, tot hij uiteindelijk uit het zicht verdween. Maar hun kreten om hem terug te roepen verstomden toen ze zagen wat er gebeurde.

Draco verscheen aan de top, zijn zwarte cape wapperend in de wind. Hij remde af toen hij bij het randje van de berg kwam, maar struikelde over zijn cape en viel voorover van duizelingwekkende hoogte naar beneden. Hij sterkte zijn benen om de klap op te vangen bij het neerkomen, maar dat was vergeefs.

Doodstil bleef hij liggen.

De minuten die volgden gingen voor Ginny in slowmotion. Ze draaide zich om, traag en met haar adem stokkend in haar keel. Geen woord kon ze uitbrengen, terwijl ze met een trillende vinger wees naar de plek waar Draco lag, een kleine gestalte vanaf deze afstand. Ze zag de zwarte mantel wapperen in de wind en naar adem snakkend liet ze zich op het brandende zand zakken.

Loena leek eveneens niet in staat alarm te slaan. Het groepje zat twee meter verderop en enkel Hermelien keek hen aan met een vragende, bezorgde blik.

'Draco,' bracht Ginny met een zucht uit. Ze was in shock.

'Ginny! Loena!' Het groepje vloog overeind en overvielen de twee jonge vrouwen met vragen.

'Wat is er gebeurd?'

'Waar is Draco?'

'Waarom is hij weggegaan?'

'Zijn er dooddoeners?'

'HIJ IS DOOD' Ginny's gil schoot over de vlaktes en werd meegenomen door de wind. Voor het eerst had ze geen flauw idee wat te doen.

'Meisje, rustig maar…' Carlo's warme stem klonk bezorgd en een misplaatst gevoel van moedeloosheid maakte zich van Ginny meester. Ze keek Carlo aan. 'Hij is van de berg gevallen!'

'Het komt goed…'  
Terwijl Loena de rest naar Draco leidde, bleef Ginny staan en leunde tegen Carlo aan. Zijn armen omsloten haar rug en met haar hoofd op zijn schouder omhelsde Carlo het meisje, dat op haar leeftijd al de kracht had van een jonge vrouw. Hij streek over het vlammend rode haar en Ginny bewoog zich niet.

Zwijgend bleven ze zo staan.

'Hij leeft nog,' zei Hermelien kortaf tegen Ginny toen ze terugkwam. Die keek met een ruk op en Carlo liet haar haastig los. 'Wat?'

'Hij leeft nog!' Hermelien verdween alweer, hun tassen achter zich aan slepend en een spoor van voetstappen achterlatend. Verloren liepen Ginny en Carlo erachteraan. Draco's nietige figuurtje onderaan de berg was ondergedekt met mantels en zag er angstaanjagend levenloos uit. Ginny klampte zich vast aan Hermeliens woorden. Draco betekende veel voor haar, al wist ze niet waarom.

Zwijgend kwam ze dichterbij, nauwkeurig gevolgd door Draco's halfdichte ogen. Het grijs ervan glansde mat.

'Draco..' Ze liet zich naast hem vallen en trok har mantel uit om hem gevouwen onder zijn hoofd te leggen.

'Ginny,' fluisterde hij schor. 'Ik denk dat ik mijn been gebroken heb.'

'Je hoofd!' Het bloed druppelde uit de oppervlakkige wond en zat aan haar vingers.

'Dat is niks, het is maar een schaafwond. Ik viel op mijn eigen tas,' bracht Draco met moeite uit.

'Draco, spaar je krachten,' zei Fred. Zijn stem klonk vreemd bars.

Loena hielp haar overeind en leidde haar weg van Draco. 'Ginny, je kunt maar beter even naar Hermelien toe. Die is zich doodgeschrokken.'

'Dat doe ik wel,' reageerde Ron. Hij sprong op en rende de vriendin van zijn zusje achterna. Ginny keek hem mistroostig na. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze. 'Waarom wil iedereen dat ik weg ga van Draco?'

Fred keek haar even aan en antwoordde toen. 'Ik moet zijn been zetten. Dat gaat vreselijk veel pijn doen bij Draco en ik wil niet dat je dat hoort.'

'Kun je niet gewoon een medische spreuk daarvoor gebruiken?' vroeg Ginny weifelend.

'Nee. Zo'n spreuk veroorzaakt meestal een lichtflits en we kunnen het nu even niet gebruiken dat iedereen in de weide omtrek ons kan zien.'

Ginny aarzelde en liet zich toen meevoeren door Carlo. Loena volgde en zwijgend stonden ze af te wachten, met z'n vijven dicht bij elkaar.

'Dit is niemands schuld,' zei Ron, maar zijn woorden bleven ongehoord in de lucht hangen. Vol spijt keken Loena en Ginny elkaar aan en het voelde alsof er nooit iets gebeurd was. De afstand was weer terug.

Een snijdende kreet schoot door merg en been, gelijk gevolgd door een zachte plof. Ginny keek angstig om, naar Draco met een gespalkt been in het gips. Carlo keek tevreden naar de blonde jongen, maar die trok een pijnlijk gezicht en vuurde zijn donkere blik op Loena af.

Met moeite ondersteunde Ginny haar vriendin. Ze leek met de minuut zwakker te worden en de gewonde arm vermagerde zienderogen. De huid eromheen was wit en Ginny besefte dat er geen bloed meer doorheen stroomde. Was dat de werking van het gips? Geen bloed meer?

Ze bad dat het Bloedverversend Elixer had gewerkt.

'Loena? Gaat het nog?' Haar stem was zacht in de wind, die aan haar haren rukte en het om haar gezicht sloeg.

'Ja, het lukt wel.'

Maar toen Ginny haar vriendin wilde aankijken, waren de grote ogen doffer als anders. Het blonde haar plakte tegen haar voorhoofd, dat glansde van zweet.

'Heb je koorts?'

Loena keek haar slechts even aan en richtte zich toen weer op het lopen. Als er nu een Dooddoener achter hen aan kwam, zouden ze niet ver komen met een Draco's gebroken been en Loena vergiftigd. Angstig keek Ginny achterom, maar er was geen dooddoener te bekennen. Nergens de zwarte capes die dooddoeners droegen.

Ginny keek weer voor zich en besefte niet hoezeer ze ongelijk had.

Loena's harde gehost onderbrak steeds vaker het mistroostig zwijgen De stilte van angst en frustraties veroorzaakte een bedompte sfeer binnen het groepje. Soms bezweek Loena bijna, maar geen van de keren viel ze. Carlo ving haar zwijgend op en nam uiteindelijk het ondersteunen van Ginny over.

Ginny knikte, niet in staat dankbaar te glimlachen. Hoewel ze moed hield en dapper was, kon ze de vrees niet tegenhouden die haar hart verkilde.

Niemand zei een woord terwijl ze met moeite verder trokken, alleen met het gevoel alsof het geluk hun verlaten had. Ginny keek één voor één naar de vrienden die aanvoelden als haar familie en het drong angstig tot haar dat er steeds meer spanningen ontstonden binnen hun groepje. De afstand tussen haar en Loena was pijnlijk.

'Ginny..' De schorre stem kwam van achter haar en werd afgebroken door een zware ademhaling. Het tikken van Draco's houten krukken hield plotseling op. Ginny keek om.

'Draco? Wat is er…' Haar stem stierf weg toen helrood bloed langs zijn haar naar beneden drupte. Ginny schuurde een reep stof van haar mantel en depte zachtjes tegen de wond op zijn achterhoofd.

Draco sloot kort zijn ogen. 'Duizelig…'

Zachtjes legde Ginny haarhand op zijn schouder en hij glimlachte. Zwijgend liepen ze verder en Ginny durfde geen geluid te maken. De spanning was om te snijden.

'Wees sterk, Ginny,' mompelde Loena.

Ginny keek haar vriendin aan en zei niets. Het gefluister had ze nauwelijks verstaan, maar de woorden had ze beter begrepen dan wie dan ook. Ze balde haar vuisten.

'Zet door, Loena. Je haalt het wel,' zei ze, Loena's woorden negerend. Ze keek op toen ze

Een fractie van een seconde was er niets aan de hand, het volgende moment ging zo snel dat Ginny zich er later weinig van herinnerde. De bodem trilde van harde paardenhoeven die steeds weer neerkwamen. Paarden.

Dooddoeners.

Touwen om hen heen en mannen die hen aankeken met een mengeling van woede en angst. Hermelien gilde ingehouden, Loena's stem brak terwijl ze om hulp riep en viel. Fred die iets schreeuwde, maar ze kon niet verstaan wat. Haar toverstaf die uit haar trillende vingers gleed. Ze kreeg nog net de kans hem weer op te rapen. Draco die haar hand greep. Carlo aan de andere kant. Het was een chaos die zich recht voor haar voltrok.

Maar tegen de tijd dat ze goed en wel besefte wat er gebeurde, waren ze al vastgebonden en achterop paarden gehesen. Een denderende galop bracht hen weg van het spoor wat ze de afgelopen dagen hadden gevolgd.

Het eeuwenoude pad waren ze kwijt

Ginny beet op haar lip. Wees sterk.


	9. Our Duty

**8. Our Duty**

Tegen de tijd dat ze afstapten, was het donker om hen heen. Het waren ouderwetse gaslampen die een zacht licht verspreidden over het kamp waar ze zich bevonden. De steppe was langzaam overgegaan in een dor gebied waarin talloze dode struiken hen een schuilplaats boden. De tentjes om hun heen waren bescheiden en onopvallend tussen de struiken. Onder hen kraakten dode bladeren.

Het pad leidde hen naar een overkapping van takken en bladeren.

'Wie zijn jullie?' De vrouw had lang, blond haar en een vreemd mooi uiterlijk. De touwen die haar polsen bijeen hielden werd met ruwe halen losgemaakt en even later stond het groepje ongekneveld voor de vrouw die iets ouders was als Carlo.

Haar ogen keken vermoeid naar de zeven reizigers. Ze had genoeg ervaring met ongenode gasten om te weten dat dezen niets kwaads in de zin hadden. Haar zilveren stem klonk laag en verwelkomend, maar niemand beantwoordde haar vraag. Ze gebaarde de bewakers te vertrekken.

'Het spijt me voor de grove behandeling. Jullie zouden sowieso bij ons kamp aangekomen zijn, want er leidt een spoor hiernaartoe wat jullie aan het volgen waren.'

Ginny keek op en voelde Loena naast zich trillen.

'Ik heb een sterk vermoeden waar jullie mee bezig zijn, maar mijn metgezellen hier in dit kamp weten niets van jullie magie of enig andere toverkunst af.'

Langzaam stond de vrouw op, als een ondergedoken koningin die nog steeds bewust is van haar waardigheid. De zilveren jurk was smal en reikte tot aan de vloer en Fred en Ron konden nergens anders naar kijken.

'Maar ik weet er vanaf. Ik ben de enige tovenares hier en daarom accepteren ze mij in hun midden. Dit kamp…' Ze zweeg en voor het eerst leek haar gezicht oud, en getekend. 'Dit kamp is enkel een toevluchtsoord voor de laatste dreuzels. De mensen om jullie heen zijn de laatsten die de oorlog tot nu hebben overleefd. En stuk voor stuk hebben ze naasten verloren, dierbaren, ouders, geliefden…'

Ongemerkt boog Ginny haar hoofd.

'Deze mensen zijn bang. Dat moeten jullie begrijpen. Ik ben hier om ze te beschermen zoveel ik kan als een half-Glamourgana, maar het is zwaar. Hier zijn we niet te vinden, maar ik weet zeker dat er dooddoeners zijn die opdracht hebben gekregen jullie te volgen. Het kan niet zo zijn dat ik de enige ben die het belang besef van jullie missie.'

Mijn broers waren niet de enigen die de vrouw nu als betoverd aankeken. Carlo en Draco leken hun blik niet los te kunnen scheuren van haar perfecte gezicht. Het deed Ginny alsof ziemand recht door haar hart stak.

'Ik heb geprobeerd jullie te redden door jullie onverhoeds te ontvoeren. Mijn paarden gaan sneller dan wie dan ook en in de steppe waar jullie vandaan komen is het onmogelijk om te Verdwijnselen. Ik ga ervanuit dat mijn plan is gelukt en jullie gered zijn van de dooddoeners.'

De vrouw leek zich ongemakkelijk bewust van haar uitwerkingen op jongens als half-Glamourgana en ze wendde zich tot Ginny, dicht naast een sterk verzwakte Loena en met een eigenwijs argwanende Hermelien achter zich. Ze leek zich eveneens te ergeren aan de jongens.

'Ik weet niet wie er achter jullie aan zit. Het kan Sneep zijn, misschien Van Detta of Malfidus, maar geen van allen zou jullie langer dan twee dagen kwijt zijn. Ze vinden jullie wel en tegen die tijd moeten jullie weer ver weg zijn. Jullie krijgen één dag om aan te sterken, daarna verwacht ik van jullie dat jullie weer vertrekken.'

Ze keek Ginny veelzeggend aan en die begreep dat de vrouw het zich niet kon veroorloven dat dooddoeners achter haar schuilplaats kwamen. Ze knikte en de vrouw ging verder. 'We zijn slechts één keer eerder ontdekt, door een mevrouw van een gesloten inrichting. Naar ik heb vernomen hebben jullie haar al eerder ontmoet.'

'Ja, inderdaad… Hoe – '

'Ik ben Delacour, Fleur Delacour.'

Dat hadden ze kunnen weten. De vrouw die de laatste dreuzels had gered. Ze had bij de Orde gezeten en iedereen kende haar naam. Ze was bloedmooi. Half-Glamourgana. En Carlo en Draco leken gehypnotiseerd door haar aanwezigheid.

'Ginny Wemel,' reageerde Ginny instinctief. Ze glimlachte tegen de vrouw, maar kon de jaloezie in haar hart niet onderdrukken.

'Wees sterk, Ginny,' fluisterde Loena weer. Haar gezicht was wit en ze leek haar oogleden met moeite te kunnen ophouden. De hand die Ginny's vingers omsloot gloeide.

'Je kunt het wel,' mompelde haar vriendin. Ginny onderdrukte de neiging weg te rennen. Naar Draco, of Carlo. Ze putte moed uit het feit dat beiden op haar wachtten bij de ingang van de tent. Met moeite kon ze haar gemoedsrust bedaren.

'Jij ook, Loena. Hou vol.'

'Ginny, ik wil dat jij ook begrijpt dat niks wat fout gaat jouw schuld is.'

Het was warm in de tent, maar Loena's vingers beefden terwijl ze hoestend verder praatte.

'Jij schuift gauw de schuld op jezelf. Doe dat niet.' Met bevende vingers dronk het tere blonde meisje uit Draco's flacon.

'Hou gewoon vol, Loena. Dan kun je me dat vertellen wanneer het nodig is.'

'Het is nu nodig,' glimlachte het blonde meisje vaag. 'Je moet jezelf niet kwalijk nemen wat er met Draco is gebeurd. Hij zal het jou nooit verwijten, dat weet ik zeker. Dus doe jezelf geen onnodige pijn.' Ze zweeg even, om zwaar adem te halen. 'Wat er met mij is gebeurd is evenmin jouw schuld,' fluisterde ze. Ginny keek haar aan en begon een vaag vermoeden te krijgen wat Loena aan het doen was. Ze opende haar mond, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. Haar adem stokte in haar keel toen Loena haar ogen sloot.

'Loena!'

'Rustig maar Ginny,' mompelde Loena. 'Ik geef niet op. Maar de tijd dringt.'

'Nu moet je rust nemen, Loena,' onderbrak Ginny haar. Ze kon het niet aanhoren. Loena zou niet sterven. Niet vandaag. Niet morgen. Ze stond op en liep weg.

Buiten was het donker. Een dichte mist hing laag boven de grond en ze rilde van de kou. Van

eenzaamheid. Naast haar stonden Draco en Carlo, maar ze verroerden zich niet terwijl ze zwijgend tussen hen in stond.

Minutenlang probeerde ze te bedaren, rustig te worden en te ademen. Ze zocht hulp in de ogen van Draco of Carlo, maar die keken voor zich uit met een vreemde blik in hun donkere ogen. Ergens voelde ze het onvermijdelijke besef, als een zachte trommel die steeds luider werd. Die steeds hartverscheurende werd en haar door pijn liet gaan die ze al talloze malen had moeten doormaken. Zoveel mensen waren gestorven.

Ze kende de trommel. Het angstaanjagende, mismoedige geluid van de trommel kende ze beter dan mensen voor de oorlog ooit hadden gedaan. Het lawaai zou toenemen, steeds meer toenemen tot het oorverdovend werd. Tot het abrupt zou stoppen.

En dan niets meer.

Ze wist dat de pijn dan pas zou toeslaan en haar zou uitputten, tot ze zo leeg was dat ze niet meer kon huilen. Dan waren de tranen op.

En ze had beloofd sterk te zijn.

'Gin, als je me nodig hebt, kom je me maar ben er voor je,' mompelde Carlo. Hij stak zijn hand uit om de verwilderde haren uit haar gezicht te vegen, maar hij bedacht zich iets en liet zijn arm zakken. Eenzaam liep hij weg, terwijl haar rode haren in het gezicht sloegen wat hij in zijn geheugen had geprent. Ze voelde zich meer bescherm dan ze ooit eerder had gedaan.

Draco's blik zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken strak op zich gericht. Ze sloot haar oogleden en dacht aan de Draco van de afgelopen dagen. Zijn blonde haar in de war en in slordige plukken zijn gezicht omlijstend. Een zwarte cape, die hem bijna het leven had gekost en waarvan de kraag omhoog stond om zijn nek te beschermen. Ze voelde zich klein naast hem en er bleef altijd die onpeilbare, donkere blik in zijn grijze ogen. Iets huisde achter zijn ogen, ergens diep verborgen in zijn ziel, maar ze kon het niet plaatsen.  
Dat zou haar veel later pas lukken.

Ze keek hem aan. Een glimlach alsof ze zich wilde verontschuldigen trok om haar lippen, voor ze vertrok. Naar Hermelien en Ron, aan de overkant van de kleine open plaats temidden van al de tentjes. Nergens een dreuzel te bekennen, die sliepen allemaal. Ze keek slechts heel even achterom, naar het bleke gezicht met de vriendelijke glimlach. Alsof ze hem duidelijk wilde maken dat er niets aan de hand was.

Maar dat was vergeefse hoop.

Ginny bleef staan op het plein, ook al was Hermelien nu bij Loena en was Ron gaan slapen. Ze bleef staan, haar handen tot vuisten gebald en haar verscheurde mantel achter zich op de grond, omdat hij was afgevallen en Ginny het niet kon opbrengen hem op te rapen.

Een zachte muziek kwam uit Fleurs tent en ze wist dat Carlo en Draco er waarschijnlijk bij zaten. Het liedje was te pijnlijk. De woorden over liefde, over een eeuwig durende liefde. De zinnen die haar vertelde dat er voor sommige mensen nog zoiets bestond.

Maar zij wist het niet meer. Ze was vergeten dat er nog liefde was, in deze donkere tijden. De dorpjes, die eeuwenlang een perfect decor hadden gevormd voor romantiek, waren nu verwoest en vormden een schuilplaats voor grote raven. Uilen schoten door de donkere nacht, angstig voor weerwolven. Bang van Fenrir Vaalhaar.

De bossen waren langzaam doodgegaan bij gebrek aan licht. De wereld was gehuld in een donkere deken, om praktijken af te schermen die het daglicht niet zou verdragen. Dooddoenerspraktijken.

Ginny boog haar hoofd, symbolisch voor de mensen die geen kracht meer over hadden, en het kwaad hun hoofd boden.

Voldemort was aan de macht.

'Maar mij krijg je niet klein!'

Draco stond ineens naast haar. Zijn vingers omsloten met een benauwend gebaar de hare en zijn blik was fel en bijna kwaad. 'We zijn te nietig. Te zwak. We kunnen hem niet verslaan.' De greep op haar hand was pijnlijk en de vingers boorden zich in haar vel. Haar hart klopte harder. Alarmerend.

Met een schok trok Draco zijn hand los en hij hapte naar adem. 'Ginny…'

Het meisje keek hem aan. Haar mond was open in de bedoeling wat te zeggen, maar de schrik ontnam haar elke mogelijkheid tot praten. Ze kreeg geen geluid uit haar keel.

Het was doodstil, terwijl de blonde jongen haar roerloze gestalte. Hij leek zich geen raad te weten met zichzelf.

Zijn bonkende hart voelde Ginny terwijl met haar hoofd op zijn schouders rustte, ontdaan door de felle woorden die hij als in trance haar toegesnauwd had..

Ze vroeg zich of ze zich vaker klein en bang voelde naast hem dan getroost, maar ze moest zichzelf het antwoord schuldig blijven.

Vermoeid sloop ze naar de gastkamer in het enige houten hutje.

_De nacht was kort geweest. Nu sloop het zonlicht haar kamer weer binnen en trok er een glimlach om haar lippen. _

_De kou kon haar niet deren. De kou, die iedereen in zijn macht leek te hebben en die tot voor kort ook haar in zijn macht had gehad. Nu was dat over. _

_Glimlachend rekte ze zich uit en keek de kamer rond. De Oorlog had zo zijn tekenen achter gelaten in de gezichten van haar vrienden en ook in de wanden van de kamer, die er verweerd en bekrast uitzagen. Het grote herenhuis had vele eeuwwisselingen meegemaakt en de vermoeide gezichten, allen nog slapend, pasten perfect bij deze achtergrond._

_Zij daarentegen voelde zich misplaatst vrolijk. De gestalte naast haar lag nog luid te snurken, maar ook dat deerde haar niet. Vandaag was ze vrolijk._

_Ze krulde zich tegen hem aan, haar haren verstopt onder de arm die loodzwaar op haar lichaam leunde. Kippevel trok over haar huid terwijl ze met haar vingertoppen over de blote rug van haar vriend ging. Haar ademhaling was net nog rustig, maar nu ging hij sneller._

_Het voelde alsof ze naar een andere wereld reikte. Ze strekte haar armen en tilde ze omhoog, in een poging haar eigen aura te voelen. Er gelukkig mee te zijn. _

_Ze gaf het op en keek opnieuw met een brede glimlach naar de jonge man naast haar. Hij lag op zijn buik, met één arm om haar heen en de andere boven zijn hoofd gebogen en onder het kussen verdwijnend._

_Vredig sloot ze haar ogen. In haar zestien levensjaren had ze zich nog nooit zo gelukkig gevoeld. Ze beet vertederd op haar lip, met het beeld van net nog voor haarnetvlies. Een koude wind gleed over lijf en ze voelde de dekens bewegen die haar lijf net nog omsloten._

_Ze opende haar ogen. Ze beet haar lippen kapot van schrik. Zoetig bloed gleed over haar tong._

'_Draco!'_

_Het gewicht van zijn arm op haar buik leek zwaarder en ze hapte naar adem. Zijn ogen waren open, wijd open, en ze keken haar aan met een donkere blik die rillingen veroorzaakte. De arm duwde nog meer op haar buik en ze voelde hoe hij zijn nagels in haar huid zette. Een onmogelijk schuldgevoel maakte zich van haar de meester en ze hapte naar adem. Wat was er aan de hand? Waar kwam dat schuldgevoel vandaan?_

_Haar ademhaling ging nog sneller en ze streek de blonde plukken uit zijn ogen. Een tel later trok hij de arm weg en verdween de woedende blik in zijn ogen. Hij sloot ze en draaide zich om alsof er niets gebeurd was en Ginny bleef stil liggen. Ze was bang. Doodsbang._

Met een ruk schrok ze wakker.

'Gin? Wat is er aan de hand?'

Carlo keek haar aan, bezorgd en met een onpeilbare glans in zijn ogen.

'Gin, wat is er?'

Ginny keek hem aan, happend naar adem na de nachtmerrie. De adem van Draco naast haar voelde ze nog op haar gezicht, en ze had het gevoel alsof de arm nog altijd alle lucht uit haar longen perste.

Ze kreeg geen adem.

Carlo was in een mum van een tijd bij haar.

'Gin, rustig…' Sussend trok hij overeind, tot ze rechtop in het logeerbed zat. Voorzichtig schoof hij het kussen opzij en ging op het hoofdeind zitten, om het heftig ademende meisje in zijn armen te nemen. Het vuurrode haar hing voor haar ogen, maar hij wist dat ze niet huilde.

Bijna een uur later keek ze op terwijl haar ogen dezijne zochten. Ze keek hem aan en hoopte dat hij in haar ogen kon lezen wat ze voelde, want ze kon het niet in woorden uitleggen.

Nu niet en nooit niet.

Twee duistere ogen boorden zich in die van haar. 'Carlo, kom je?' vroeg ze argeloos, terwijl ze Ginny strak bleef aankijken. Vanuit Ginny's ooghoeken zag ze Carlo knikken. Hermelien verdween weer, maar de donkere blik stond in Ginny's geheugen gegrift. Terwijl Carlo Hermelien naar buiten volgde zocht ze naar de moed om zichzelf gerust te stellen. Vergeefs; Ginny zou die blik niet kunnen loslaten.

Was er nu ook al afstand tussen haar en Hermelien?

Ze herinnerde zich Lupos' woorden. _Hun groep mocht niet uit elkaar vallen!_

Vastberaden stond ze op en wilde Hermelien volgen. Ze was nooit een wegloper van problemen geweest en ook dit zou ze onder ogen zien. Oplossen kon alleen als ze openlijk met Hermelien kon praten. Traag liep ze naar de deur, die net met een harde klap was dichtgevallen en haar buitengesloten deed voelen.

Een vreemd voorgevoel maakte zich van haar de meester.

'Ginny?'

Een zwak licht verwarmde de logeerkamer, maar de gaslampen verhulden genoeg in schaduw om een heel persoon te herbergen. Argwanend keek Ginny rond, met één hand op de deurklink.

'Ja?'

Draco kwam tevoorschijn uit het donker, zwaar leunend tegen de muren. 'Ga Hermelien maar niet achterna.'

'Hoezo niet,' reageerde ze opstandig, hoewel haar ziel begon te tintelen. Haar hart bonkte.

'Ze ziet je als rivaal. Tegenover Carlo. Ik denk niet dat ze met je wil praten nadat je zo innig omhelsd met Carlo hebt gezeten.' Hij grijnsde en om één of andere reden was het een misselijkmakend valse grijns. Het leek een grimas, met de harde schaduwen over zijn gezicht die het donkere ervan accentueerden. Ginny keek hem aan en weigerde te geloven dat ze zich ooit zo goed had gevoeld bij Draco. Hij bleef haar aankijken terwijl hij dichterbij kwam.

Haar hand gleed van de deurklink. De geluiden van buitenaf leken weg te sterven. Rustig ademhalend leunde ze tegen de muur naast de deur, maar dat koste uiterste krachtinspanning. _Wat gebeurde er? Wat was er met haar aan de hand?_

Haar hart sloeg een slag over.

Zijn hand raakte haar kin aan. Haar haar gleed uit haar gezicht terwijl ze opkeek naar hem

Zijn felle, donkere ogen, slechts centimeters van haar verwijderd. Haar handen, die machteloos langs haar lijf hingen.

Zijn lippen, tegen de hare. Terwijl ze haar ogen dichtdeed.

Secondes.

Minuten.


	10. Hands Held High

**9. Hands Held High**

'Ginny, kom - '

Ginny schrok zich rot. Ze wilde achteruit deinzen, maar de muur waar ze tegenaan geleund stonden belemmerde dat. Ze voelde zich opgesloten. Met links en rechts van haar eigen handen die van Draco.

Hermelien stelde geen vragen over dat feit.

'Komen jullie?'

Ze verdween weer, Ginny alleen achterlatend met Draco. Ze was bang. Bang voor wat hij met haar deed en of ze dat wel wilde. Bang om waarom hij dit deed.

Hield hij van haar?

Hield zij van hem?

'Dit leidt nergens toe,' mompelde ze zwakjes toen Draco opnieuw zijn hoofd naar haar toe boog. Ze keek omhoog en zocht naar begrip in zijn ogen. 'Het is oorlog, Draco. We moeten.. We kunnen niet…'

Ze zweeg. Draco's lippen tegen haar voorhoofd, toen was hij weg.

Pas na wat een uren leek volgde ze hem.

'Richting het Oosten,' zei Fleur. Haar serene glimlach deed aan Loena denken en Ginny lachte terug.

'Ja, zullen we doen.'

Haar oog viel op het zwarte, half vervaagde zonnetje, precies in het kuiltje van Fleurs hals. Ginny wilde ernaar vragen, maar Fleur keek haar zwijgend aan, met een glimlach alsof ze geen woord meer los zou laten.

Ginny wierp een blik op haar vrienden, maar het feit dat Draco en Carlo deze keer niet naar Fleur keken ontging haar. Ze voelde zich een leider van de rest nu ze niet meer de controle over zichzelf had.

Loena keek haar aan, met waterige, doffe ogen die kalm de moed leken te hervatten en Fred liep op haar af. Draco's vingers trommelden op de houten krukken en Ron ging naast Hermelien staan. Ginny voelde een berustend gevoel door haar lijf gaan. Ze knikte naar Fleur en draaide zich toen naar het Oosten. 'Kom mensen, we gaan.'

Het was er donkerder als in de steppe, en er hing een dichte mist vlak boven de grond. Steeds meer struiken verschenen, tot ze uiteindelijk tot boven hun hoofden reikten en de bladeren ervan heldergroen waren. Vochtig van de dauw waren ze elke morgen en de regendruppels glansden in het felle zonlicht dat tussen de boomtoppen doordrong.

De begroeiing om hen heen werd steeds dichter, maar er bleef een soort pad dat hen tussen de bomen door leidde. Het zand op de bodem was hard en was duidelijk eerder bewandelt.

Hoog boven hen klonk het zachte geruis van bladeren in de wind, maar lager bij de grond was het windstil en was de lucht vochtig en benauwend. Loena begon steeds erger te hoesten en Draco gaf haar woordeloos zijn flacon, met een asgrauw gezicht alsof Loena elk moment het leven kon laten.  
En Ginny werd met de minuut bezorgder. Hoewel ze niet verwacht had dat ze opnieuw het spoor zouden vinden, liepen ze nu toch al dagen over een pad wat duidelijk naar het hart van het oerwoud leidde.

En wat zouden ze daar aantreffen?

Ginny werd uit haar overpeinzingen getrokken door Draco, die luid schreeuwde. Een paar verfomfaaide vogels vlogen op, de laatsten die dit regenwoud bewoonde. Hermeliens ingehouden kreet sloeg haar om hart. Haar mond voelde akelig droog aan en ze zocht naar Carlo's blik, maar zijn ogen onthulden niks geruststellends.

'Dooddoeners!' De gefluisterde, dringende woorden bereikten haar nog voor de woorden uitgesproken. Ze wankelde, in shock. Ze zou hierop voorbereid moeten zijn, het op zijn minst moeten verwachten. Aanvaarden. Maar hoe dapper ze ook het volgde, hoe sterk ze zich ook deed voorkomen, vanbinnen was ze te vermoeid om sterk te zijn. Ze was zwak en doodsbang.

Haar benen trilden.

Een sterke hand sloot zich om haar bovenarm en met een ruk werd ze meegetrokken. Het laatste wat ze zag waren de zes zwarte stipjes aan het einde van hun uitgestrekte pad. Toen niets meer. Haar hoofd knalde tegen een lage tak en deken van leegte leek om haar hoofd gebonden. Het gevoel alsof ze stikte.

De harde grond, waar ze met een zachte plof op neer viel. Wazige mist om haar heen. Draco, die haar optilde en meevoerde, zigzaggend tussen de bomen. Vluchtend voor de dooddoeners.

En ergens drong zich een weemoedig gevoel aan haar op, voor ze het bewustzijn verloor door de kloppende pijn in haar hoofd.

Het vluchten was hopeloos. Ze zouden dichterbij komen.

Een golf van pijn deed haar gillen, tot ze helemaal niets meer voelde.

Ze rilde onbedaarlijk. Haar wereld draaide voor haar netvlies. Ze voelde Draco's handen zachtjes over haar hals en armen gaan en de blik in Carlo's ogen ontging haar niet.

Ze knipperde met haar ogen om het beter te kunnen zien.

'Carlo?'

Draco's handen gleden weg en hij stond op. Carlo leek mistroostig en kwam dichterbij, met nog altijd die ogen die haar meer vertelden dan ze ooit had kunnen weten. Ze keek naar de andere kant, naar Draco die op haar roerloze lichaam neerkeek.

'Gaat het weer?' vroeg hij, zijn stem trillend om de één of andere reden.

Ze sloot haar ogen, vermoeid. 'Ja… Een beetje.' Dankbaar wilde ze glimlachen, maar de pijn overviel haar. Haar hoofd bonkte en ze zakte weer weg.

'Gin, hou je rustig.' Carlo's stem opvallend dichtbij. Ze voelde zijn adem tegen haar wangen en een warme hand tegen haar voorhoofd.

'Geen koorts,'constateerde Carlo. 'Maak je maar geen zorgen. De dooddoeners zijn ons wel een tijdje kwijt. We zijn blindelings van het pad af gerend door een gebied wat onbegaanbaar is als je er goed bij nadenkt.'

'Carlo, kom eens?' Hermeliens stem klonk kribbig en Carlo stond glimlachend op, alsof die korte woordenwisseling met Ginny hem goed had gedaan. Ze lachte moeizaam terug, maar het was een geruisloze lach die onmiddellijk weer wegstierf toen Loena zich naast haar liet zakken.

'Ginny.' Haar stem was zwak en trilde. 'Je moet .. Je moet me beloven op Draco te letten. En om te begrijpen dat jullie het licht moeten volgen. De Vallei van het Licht… Het is geen vallei.'

Ginny had de kracht niet er iets tegenin te brengen, ze kon slechts een paar woorden terugfluisteren. 'Dat kan later ook nog.'

Loena, lijkbleek en met twee gevoelloze armen keek haar aan met een gezicht dat glom van het zweet. Haar grote ogen waren waterig en halfdicht en ze leek vermoeid. 'Nee. Dat probeer ik je al de hele tijd duidelijk te maken.'

De stemmen leken van ver weg te komen

'Een boot?'

'Weet je wel zeker dat het veilig is?'

'Hoe komt die daar?'

Vaag zag ze Freds rustige gestalte, leunend tegen een boom vlakbij haar. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en luisterde met grote moeite naar het overleg waar ze niet aan kon deelnemen.

'Ik weet zeker dat hij veilig is, Hermelien heeft hem getest op een groot aantal mogelijke vloeken en bezweringen en hij zinkt niet. Hoe hij daar komt weet ik ook niet, maar het ziet ernaar uit dat ier eerder mensen zijn geweest en dat kan heel goed. Fleur Delacour kende dit gebied immers.'

'Het pad,' bracht Ginny uit. Haar stem klonk schor en ze greep naar haar hoofd, waar golven van pijn doorheen gleden.

'Het pad moet door mensen gemaakt zijn,' vervolgde ze, glimlachend om de verbaasde gezichten. Steunend op haar ellebogen kwam ze half overeind 'Maar even die gekke boot terzijde… Wat is er met mijn hoofd gebeurd?'

Haar vrienden zwegen aarzelend en keken elkaar aan. Carlo liep op haar af en bette haar voorhoofd met een vochtige doek. Hermelien keek met verdrietige ogen toe en Ginny herinnerde zich wat Draco had gezegd over Hermelien… en haar als rivale zien. Waarom eigenlijk?

Ze kreeg de tijd niet zich het hoofd te breken over Carlo en haar.

'Je bent tegen een boomtak aan gerend,' reageerde Ron uiteindelijk. 'En je viel.'

'Ik heb je opgetild,' voegde Draco eraantoe met een snelle blik op Carlo. 'Ik heb je hier naartoe gedragen. 'Waar zijn we?' vroeg ze zwakjes. 'Waar komen we vandaan? Wat doen we hier?'

Carlo's handen gleden over haar haar en leidden haar af.

'We zijn nu aan de oever van een rivier,' antwoordde Hermelien. Ze wees naar de rechterkant, waar Ginny geen bomen meer zag, maar waar een grasbodem steil omlaag liep.

'We komen van Fleur Delacours Dreuzelkamp,' herinnerde Fred haar met zachte stem.

Flitsen schoten voor Ginny's netvlies. Draco, half verscholen in de schaduw van een gaslamp. Zijn ogen, steeds feller naarmate hij dichterbij kwam. Haar ontreddering toen hij zijn lippen op die van haar duwde. Zijn handen die onderzoekend over haar middel gleden. Zijn gewicht, zwaar tegen haar aanleunend.

Geen adem.

Geen ruimte.

Met een klap herinnerde ze het zich weer.

Draco zag het aan haar ogen. Ze herinnerde het zich weer.

Haar ogen zochten naar hem maar ontweken zijn priemende blik. Ze keek naar zijn blonde haar, naar de warme handen die ze over haar lijf had voelen gaan en ze herinnerde zich hoe haar hart had stil gestaan. Ze voelde hoe het nog steeds stilstond bij dat ene moment van een vluchtige kus die eeuwen leek te duren. Die nog steeds duurde.

Onrustig draaide ze zich op haar andere zij en zag hoe een donkere avondschemering overging in een zwarte nacht. Nergens was een maan te bekennen, en het licht van de sterren kon niet door de bladeren dringen die hoog boven hen de boomtoppen sierden. Naast haar lagen Draco en Carlo en benauwd beet ze op haar lip. De mist om hen heen was dikker als overdag en ze rilde, ondanks de broeierige warmte van het regenwoud.

'Ginny, wakker worden.'

De onrust in Rons bruine ogen verrieden wat hij verzweeg.

'Weer dooddoeners?'

Haar broer keek haar weemoedig aan, maar glimlachte dapper. 'Wordt gewoon wakker en hijs jezelf overeind. Je hoofd zal wel zeer doen, neem maar wat Murtlapextract. Wij maken ons zorgen over de rest.'

Zijn glimlach was te pijnlijk voor woorden.

'Nee. Ik ben er ook nog, ik wil niet buiten gesloten worden.'

Ron draaide zich om, met een veelzeggende blik in zijn ogen. Ginny zweeg als een geslagen hond. Het vermoeden van Ron voelde ze in haar buik cirkelen.

De dooddoeners. Ze kwamen dichterbij en hun groepje werd steeds minder hecht.

Paniekerig wilde ze het goedmaken met Hermelien, maar ze wist dat het niet zou helpen. De priemende ogen voelde ze nog steeds.

Ze mochten niet uiteenvallen!

Het besef gleed steeds vaker door haar heen, stekend aan alle kanten en een angst opzwepend die dieper ging als alleen de vrees voor dooddoeners.

Nooit zou ze het zichzelf vergeven als er een vroegtijdig einde kwam aan hun reis door simpele ruzies. Dat mocht niet gebeuren.

Ze duwde zichzelf omhoog met beide handen tegen de grond en bleef wankelend staan, met één arm kleunend tegen een hoge boom. 'Draco?'

Zijn grijze ogen keken haar onmiddellijk aan, alsof hij hierop gewacht had.

'Als het voor jou niets was, dan niet,'mompelde hij kortaf, met een gespannen ondertoon in zijn stem. Ginny keek de andere kant uit en deed alsof ze hem niet gehoord had. Hij kwam dichterbij.

'Draco, jij zei dat ik maar beter niet naar Hermelien toe kon gaan,' begon ze voorzichtig, maar haar hart trilde van vreugde en ze keek Draco recht aan. De neiging vlak voor hem te gaan staan onderdrukte ze en ze herinnerde zichzelf aan de groeiende angst binnenin haar hart voor dezelfde jongen als die nu voor haar stond en haar aan het lachen maakte. Opgelucht lachen. Ingehouden lachen.

Ze keek hem aan, zwijgend.

'Ja?' reageerde Draco, duidelijk verward.

'Jij zei dat Hermelien mij als rivale ziet tegenover Carlo. Hoezo, tegenover Carlo?'

Maar de jongen zweeg, met een blik in zijn ogen die ze niet kon plaatsen.

'Omdat Carlo heel veel jouw gezelschap zoekt,' reageerde hij uiteindelijk langzaam. 'Omdat hij dag en nacht naar jou omkijkt, om zich ervan te verzekeren dat alles in orde is met je. En als dat niet zo is, kijkt hij zo bezorgd dat het lijkt alsof het om zijn eigen leven gaat.'

Ginny keek Draco diep aan en hij ging verder.

'Omdat zij verliefd is op Carlo, of in ieder geval heeft ze haar hart verloren aan hem. Maar hij reageert niet op haar gezelschap, hij reageert er niet op als ze bang doet en al helemaal niet als ze gevaarlijk doet. Dat doet hij alleen bij jou.'

Ginny wilde wegkijken, maar Draco hief zijn hand op en draaide haar gezicht zachtjes naar zich toe.

'Alleen bij jou.'

Een rilling gleed over haar rug. De kalme woorden, de scherpe blik. Het leek alsof hij het zelf over haar had. Alsof híj alleen bij haar was. Alleen bij haar _wilde_ zijn.

'O,' reageerde ze ontdaan. Ze ontweek Draco's ogen en glimlachte alleen maar vaag, alsof hij nooit haar gezicht naar zich had opgeheven. Alsof ze nooit die tinteling had gevoeld toen zijn vingertoppen langza haar hals gleden.

Met moeite kreeg ze zichzelf zo ver om zich op Hermelien te richten.

'Maar Carlo en ik..' Een lichte aarzeling deed haar stem wegsterven. "-hebben niets?" Ze vroeg zich af of ze dat zelf zou geloven. Zijn blikken, die ogen. Die warme ogen waaronder ze rustte.

Draco keek haar strak en afwachtend aan, zijn grijze ogen gevuld met een lichte angst.

'In ieder geval hoeft ze heus niet jaloers te zijn,' besloot Ginny. Ze bad dat Draco zich daar niet mee afgewezen voelde en ze overtuigde zichzelf ervan dat ze niet beide aan het lijntje hield. Ze had immers geen flauw idee wat er met haar aan de hand was. Of voor wie ze wilde kiezen.

Of ze überhaupt wilde kiezen.

Ze stapte achteruit. Ferm liep ze op Hermelien af, maar toen hun blikken zich kruisten schoten alle woorden weg. Hermelien keek verstoord en wanhopig.

'Ginny,' mompelde ze, haar ogen neerslaand.

'Hermelien…'

Haar ogen vielen op de eerste woorden van het perkament voor Hermeliens neus. 'Vaarwel? Hermelien!'

'Ja Ginny, maar jij hebt nou eenmaal geluk,' reageerde Hermelien verbeten. Ginny begreep haar woorden niet en schonk er ook geen aandacht aan. 'Hermelien.. Je kunt ons niet in de steek laten…'

Hermeliens felle ogen boorden zich in haar ziel. 'Dat kan ik wel, als ik dat wilde,' zei ze rustig. 'Maar dat wil nog niet zeggen dat ik dat doe. Deze brief is iets heel persoonlijks. Loena…' Een fractie van een seconde leek de jonge vrouw een bang meisje. 'Ginny, ik ben zo bang dat mij dat ook overkomt. Dat ik ook doodziek zal worden door de beet van het één of andere giftige fabeldier. En dit is een afscheidsbrief, die ik dan voor jullie achterlaat.'

Ze sloeg haar ogen neer. 'Dat is alles.'

Ginny knikte, geraakt door Hermeliens bittere woorden. Ze voelde haar eigen angst weer even opwellen.

'Hermelien,' gooide ze eruit. 'We mogen niet uit elkaar vallen!'

De bruine ogen keken haar aan met iets van gemoedsrust en een dapper aanvaarden. 'Ik weet het, Ginny. Ik weet het. Maar het is soms zo moeilijk. Jij… Ach, natuurlijk, jij hebt je ouders verloren. Maar je was nog zo jong en dat slijt, het verdriet slijt. Ik kreeg vlak voor ons vertrek vanuit de Orde een brief.'

Ginny keek haar slechts strak aan, woordeloos omdat Hermeliens woorden haar hadden gekwetst.

'Mijn ouders zijn spoorloos verdwenen. Weg. Gewoon helemaal weg. De laatste dierbaren die ik nu nog over heb zijn mijn opa, jou en Loena. En ik neem aan dat je wel door hebt hoeveel ik om Carlo geef, dus probeer me te begrijpen als ik kwaad ben op je. Het gaat jou allemaal gelukkig af. Je hebt het zo goed,' sloot ze verbeten af. Haar ogen vernauwden zicht tot spleetjes, maar de tranen die eruit drupten getuigden van verdriet in plaats van woede. Ze stond op, bruusk en kwaad. 'Onthoud dat, Ginny. Vergeet niet dat jij hier als enige geluk hebt.'

Maar vlak voor ze zich wilde omdraaien om weg te lopen, riep Ginny om haar aandacht. 'Hermelien,… Het is aan jou om te bepalen of deze rol je past, maar ik vind van niet. Jij bent geen jaloers, gebroken meisje dat zich op haar kop laat zitten. Als je Carlo wilt, vecht dan voor hem.' Ze haalde diep adem. 'Het verdriet om verlies van je ouders slijt nooit. Het went alleen. De volgende keer dat je dat wilt zeggen, denk je twee keer na. Het slijt nooit.'

Hermelien keek haar kort aan, met betraande ogen.

'Jongens, we gaan,' riep Fred. 'Het is best een eind naar dat bootje en we kunnen hier niet te lang meer blijven. We hebben nog ongeveer een voorsprong van één dag nu we hier een hele nacht zijn gebleven voor Ginny.'

Hermelien knikte. 'We moeten morgen ver weg zijn van hier. Ze zullen de as van ons kampvuur snel vinden.'

Ginny keek Fred kort aan en zag haar eigen onrustige haast in zijn ogen weerspiegeld. 'De dooddoeners zitten ons op de hielen hè?'

'Waarschijnlijk wel. Er kwam gisteren een bericht van Fleur. Via een Patronus..' Fred leek te aarzelen, maar Ginny's vastberaden blik herinnerde hem aan haar doorzettingsvermogen en hij besloot het haar gewoon te vertellen.

'De Patronus vertelde dat ze vlak nadat wij vertrokken waren voorbij haar kamp waren gekomen. Zij waren veilig, omdat Hermelien er de Fidelliusbezwering over heeft uitgesproken, maar wij…'

'Kan ze dat?' Ginny was verbaasd en Fred keek haar met een genegen blik aan. 'Fleur mag dan bekend zijn, Hermelien is beter dan wie dan ook in spreuken en bezweringen,' glimlachte Fred droefgeestig. 'Veel beter als Fleur. In ieder geval waren zij veilig, maar wij niet. Haar bericht kwam een dag te laat.'

'Ze komen steeds dichterbij,' reageerde Ginny en Fred keek haar aan met iets van haar eigen koppigheid in zijn ogen. 'Jep. Maar ze zullen ons nooit vinden.'

'Op naar dat bootje van jou,' reageerde Ginny. Er lag een glimlach om haar lippen, maar haar ogen stonden afwezig en haar gedachtes gleden terug naar Draco, Carlo en Hermelien.

_Ze kon _niet kiezen…

Het water om hen heen vertoonde griezelige kringen, die zachtjes golfden over het verder gladde wateroppervlak.

Langzaam legde Ginny de andere platte tak naast boot en ze bad dat ze bruikbaar waren als peddels.

Het gesprek van de rest achter haar werd steeds luider en Ginny hoorde hoe Draco en Ron stonden te bekvechten.

Ze sloot vermoeid haar ogen. Wanneer hielden die twee op? Draco bleef roekeloos, Ron bleef elk gevaar eigenhandig te willen ontwijken. Ze veranderden niet en dat wisten ze zelf net zo goed.

Vergeefs probeerde ze zich te richten op de boot gereed maken, zoals haar was opgedragen. Maar het roeibootje was in wezen een hoopje aan elkaar getimmerde planken. De paar blanken die er dwars in lagen schenen als banken te dienen, maar de gaten erin getuigden van een verrotte staat. Ze probeerde wat spreuken, maar de gerepareerde kapotte plank leek nog altijd weinig betrouwbaar. Het mos dat de planken overwoekerd had zag er vochtig uit, en op de plekken waar het hout ervan nog zichtbaar was had het een akelige, groene kleur.

Hoopvol richtte ze haar onderzoekende rivier, maar die verschafte al net zo weinig vertrouwen. Het oppervlak was eigenaardig glad en ze kon geen enkel bewijs van stroming ontdekken. Het water moest sterk vervuild zijn en bovendien ondiep.

De toppen van enkele lianen raakten het zachte oppervlak en Ginny hoopte maar dat ze een vaarroute zouden weten te vinden. De dichte mist maakte het er niet beter op. Het naargeestige plaatje leek ermee compleet.

Voorzichtig wierp ze een blik over haar schouder. Het kibbelende groepje vrienden dat zich achter haar bevond, bevestigde haar vermoeden. Haar vrienden waren veranderd. Ze waren nog maar zo kort op weg en nu al was Ron niet meer zijn hoopvolle, gretige oude zelf. Carlo, die het hele plan had bedacht was voorzichtiger geworden, terwijl de argeloze Draco met elke stap dichter naar hun doel onrustiger leek te worden. Hermelien, die zo vastberaden was geweest dat ze hier alles voor over had, leek nu heel wat minder zeker en keek met lede ogen toe hoe de rest kibbelde.

Loena, bleek en sterk verzwakt, zat met de stapel perkament op haar schoot en zocht zo te zien naar een teken waar ze het spoor van licht weer op konden pakken. Door de Dooddoeners waren ze van het brede pad af geraakt. Ze waren het spoor bijster.

Ginny besefte nu pas hoe belangrijk dit bootje was. Het moest hun overvaren naar een aanknopingspunt, want nu zaten ze vast.

Ze greep pijnlijk naar haar hoofd op het moment dat ze een ijselijke gil hoorde. Hermelien.


	11. Remember

**10. Remember**

Ginny hoorde een knal. Nog een gil, eentje die kippenvel over haar armen deed glijden. Toen geschrokken stemmen.

En daarna niets meer.

Verdwaasd draaide ze zich om.

Wat haar ogen aantroffen, was verbazingwekkend. Ron, met zijn arm om Hermeliens gebogen schouders heen. Fred, die zwaar ademend tegen een boom leunde en duidelijk heftige pijnen onderdrukte. Striemen doorkruisten zijn gezicht. En Draco, wankelend op zijn benen, met een blik die schichtig heen en weer schoot. En allen met hun rug naar haar toe, kijkend naar een schouwspel verderop wat Ginny pas later zag

Lichtflitsen. Dooddoeners. Een glanzende schildspreuk.

En Carlo.

Hermelien leek zich weer te kunnen bewegen. 'Ginny, snel!' Het geluid van haar stem raakte een koppigheid die Ginny nog niet eerder van haar had gezien. Snel sprong Hermelien langs haar vriendin heen, het bootje in dat bijna kapseisde onder het plotselinge gewicht. Ron volgde, van streek met woedende ogen. Hij trok Ginny mee en werd hiermee geholpen door een strompelende Draco. Zijn harde hand duwde in haar rug en ze sprong in de boot. Onhandig, van streek en gekwetst.

Draco keek geschrokken weg toen haar donkere blik dezijne ving.

Haar ogen leken zwart. Als verlamd beef ze in het bootje zitten, terwijl Fred Loena erin hielp, haar blik onafgebroken gericht op Carlo, die zich dapper verweerde en de Dooddoeners afleidde van hun vertrek. Niemand vroeg haar iets, terwijl ze naar Carlo keek en bad dat ze hem ooit nog terug zou zien. Niemand zij iets, terwijl ze Carlo en Ron als gekken begonnen te roeien, bijgestaan door Hermeliens behulpzame spreuken.

Langzaam dreef het bootje weg, uit het zicht van de dooddoeners. Het laatste wat Ginny van Carlo opving, waren zijn ogen, die heel even de haren zochten. Héél even, toen zag ze zijn kleine gedaante weer naar zijn aanvallers kijken.

En ze huilde.

Zachtjes.

Tot haar ogen leeg waren.

Toen Ginny eindelijk opkeek, was dat recht in Freds ogen. Een minuut hield hij zijn bezorgde blik aan, toen keek hij beschaamd de andere kant uit. Ook de rest tuurde nu over het water, afwezig alsof ze de hele tijd al daarnaar hadden gekeken.

Vanbinnen voelde ze zich verscheurd onder de waakzaam bezorgde blikken van de anderen.

Carlo. Hij was weg.

Waarom keken ze allemaal zo? Alsof hij zojuist was overleden?

'Hij is niet dood,' mompelde ze, maar haar woorden hadden geen stem. Niemand ving haar woorden op. Eenzaam 'Dat kan niet, dat mag niet,' protesteerde ze.

De pijn brak haar hart.

Het tergende schuldgevoel herinnerde haar eraan dat ze hem niet eens had gewaarschuwd, geen enkele poging had gedaan om hem nog te redden.

Ginny wist dat Carlo dat niet had geaccepteerd. Zoals hij daar stond, met zijn toverstok voor zich uitgericht en met iets van kracht in zijn houding, had ze onmiddellijk begrepen wat zijn wens was. _"Red me niet"_ Somber staarde ze naar de mist die hen het zicht op het wateroppervlak ontnam. Niemand kon haar verwijten dat ze tegen Carlo's wil in was gegaan. Het enige wat ze haar kwalijk konden nemen, was dat ze klakkeloos had aangenomen wat zijn wil was.

Diep van binnen vlamde het vermoeden dat haar gevoel juist was geweest, dat hij zijn eigen leven had willen geven voor dat van hen. Maar ze wist, met een brekend hart, dat ze het nooit zeker zou weten, tenzij Carlo het zou overleven. 'Je moet het overleven,' fluisterde Ginny tegen de wind, hopend dat haar woorden Carlo op één of andere manier zouden bereiken. Want niemand anders zou haar woorden zonder klank kunnen horen.

Verzet tegen het innerlijke verdriet was hopeloos. Langzaam maar zeker voelde ze hoe haar hart leeg weer, haar ogen leeg werden, en toen pas begreep ze hoeveel Carlo voor haar had betekent…

Draco was altijd al koelbloedig geweest. Carlo leek hem niets te deren, maar Ginny's volwassen, vermoeide uitdrukking raakte iets in hem wat ze zou begrijpen. Er sprak zoveel pijn uit die ogen, maar daar keek hij niet naar. Het was de leegte in haar ogen die enkel nog een zwakke moed en vastberadenheid vertoonden.

'Hield je van hem?' vroeg Draco ruw. Ginny keek op, verstoord alsof ze druk bezig was geweest. Maar het antwoord bleef uit.  
Zijn hart bonkte trager.

'Hield je van mij?'

Een nieuwe stilte en nog meer kalmte binnen in zijn ziel.

'Hou van me, Ginny,' vroeg hij zachtjes. De angstige glans in zijn ogen was nieuw voor Ginny.

'Hou van me, alsjeblieft. Als jij niet van me houdt, kan ik niet… Moet ik.. '

Zijn stem stierf weg en Ginny keek de andere kant uit, verdoofd. Ze kon nu niet met Draco praten,. Ze kon het niet opbrengen de keus te bevestigen die voor haar gemaakt was.

Voorzichtig zocht ze Hermeliens blik en ze zag hoe diens bruine ogen zich ter plekke vulden met een spijt die niet in woorden uit te leggen was. Daar zat ze, zwijgend aan de andere kant van het kleine roeibootje.

'Hij wilde persé achterblijven,' mompelde ze en geen van beide meisjes sloeg nog acht op Draco. 'We trokken, we duwden en we hebben hem bijna vervloekt om hem mee te krijgen in de boot, maar hij schreeuwde dat zijn leven het onze wel waard was. "Zes tegen één," riep hij…'

Fred keek om, behoedzaam luisterend naar Hermeliens schorre woorden.

'Hij schreeuwde nog iets wat niemand kon verstaan, voordat hij ver genoeg was om de Dooddoeners tegen het lijf te lopen die we al hadden zien aankomen.' Mistroostig keek Hermelien Ginny recht aan. 'Zijn we weerloos?' vroeg ze zacht, aan niemand in het bijzonder. Draco stond op, maar Ginny zocht naar de woorden om te antwoorden.

'Nee, we hebben elkaar nog… en Carlo hoeft niet dood te zijn,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

Maar de stilte zei genoeg. Ze waren niet langer met zijn zevenen. De groep was uiteengevallen en of Carlo nog leefde, was een vraag die ieder voor zich al had beantwoord, diep vanbinnen.

Nee.

Langzaam stond ze op en ging naast Hermelien zitten, bewegingsloos, afgezien van een koude hand die zich in Hermeliens trillende vingers schoof.

De boot dreef voort, met een noodvaart die niemand voor mogelijk had gehouden. Het water week zachtjes uiteen met een stilte alsof het mee rouwde.

Een stilzwijgen van verdriet, eeuwig durend in ieders oren. En de bossen om hen heen leken donkerder te worden, alsof het symbool stond voor de zwarte deken die de wereld in het Duister leek te hullen. Ze voelden hem naderen en wisten dat Voldemort hen op de hielen zat. Dat wisten ze, stuk voor stuk.

Het bladerdek boven hen liet steeds minder zon door. Tot hen uiteindelijk een schemerdonkerte overviel.

Draco wilde rust houden, maar iedereen keek hem aan met een blik van ongeloof. Als ze nu stopten, stond dat gelijk aan een overgave aan de Dooddoeners. Ze kwamen steeds dichterbij en naarmate de stank van gevaar hun steeds dichter achtervolgde, leek het groepje langzaam uiteen te vallen. Loena, doodziek en eenzaam aan de voorkant van de boot. Fred, met nog steeds een grimas van pijn op zijn gezicht. Hij zat gebogen naast haar en zei geen woord.

Tegenover haar Draco, die giftige blikken van Ron kreeg toegeworpen en zijzelf had een verzwegen wapenstilstand met Hermelien.

Ze besefte niet dat ze een kloof over het hoofd zag die later cruciaal zou zijn.

Loena's fragiele woorden drongen tot haar door.

Zachte woorden, over een verlies dat ze allen voelden. Ginny luisterde, ademloos en neuriede zachtjes het liedje dat Loena eerder had gezongen. Hermelien keek op en ook Fred en Ron rechtten hun rug om naar Loena te kijken.

Ze zat met haar rug naar hun toe, het blonde, verwarde haar sluik over haar schouders hangen. De sierlijke kraag van haar mantel stond omhoog en ondanks haar verwondingen zat ze waardig rechtop, met een houding alsof ze een godin was. Er leek een gouden aura om haar heen te hangen, terwijl de zacht vertelde woorden aanzwollen. Zwijgend luisterden ze naar Loena.

'We weten niet of je zegeviert, of dat je overleden bent in je moed ons te beschermen. We weten niet waar je bent nu, of waar je straks zult zijn. We weten niets van wat we niet konden meemaken, niet konden zien. Het enige waar we zeker van mogen zijn, is dat je in onze harten zit. En daar blijf je voorgoed. Je vormt voor mij een herinneringen die getuigt van moed, van ongekend veel liefde en de kracht om optimistisch en sterk te blijven wanneer weinigen dat nog kunnen. Goede reis, Carlo, waartoe die ook mag leiden.'

Loena keek over haar schouder met een zwakke glimlach om haar bleke lippen getrokken. De blik in haar ogen raakte Ginny en ze kon niet anders dan even verdrietig terug lachen. De rest leek haar voorbeeld te volgen en een zacht afscheid werd gefluisterde, terwijl Loena vanuit het niets een bloem toverde en de waterlelie voorzichtig op het water legde. De boot dreef voort en langzaam zag Ginny hem kleiner worden tot hij uiteindelijk verdwenen was.

'We zijn op de goede weg,' zei Loena zwakjes toen de stilte te zwaar werd. 'Kijk, daar.'

Loena wees, en afgezien daarvan zat iedereen doodstil. Loena had het weer veel eerder opgemerkt als hen allemaal.

Recht voor hun uit, nauwelijks zichtbaar boven de dikke mist hing de zon boven de horizon. Hun rivier baande zich een kaarsrechte weg door het oerwoud. Met aan het einde de horizon. Het zag ernaar uit dat ze spoedig uit dit regenwoud zouden zijn.

Fred verbeet de pijn en spoorde het bootje nog meer aan en Ginny keek weer opzij. De bomen, die rustig aan hen voorbijgleden, waren hoog en donker. Maar het dreigende ervan was verdwenen. De bladeren hingen hoog in de toppen en waren felgroen in het hervonden zonlicht. Stralen zonlicht drongen tussen de bomen door en horizontale bundels licht deed de mist goud kleuren.

Het effect was magisch.

De avond viel. De zon was nu verdwenen in de mist en de hemel eromheen leek een kroon op de zon. Het goud ervan vermengde zich met de helblauwe hemel erboven, waaraan geen wolkje te zien was.

Het was fris buiten de beschutting van de bomen. De brede boomstammen hadden ongemerkt alle wind tegengehouden die nu kalm hun mantels liet wapperen in de wind.

Het bootje strandde zachtjes tegen de oever en werd met dikke touwen vastgebonden aan dikke boomwortels. Voorzichtig klommen ze eruit, Loena en Fred beiden met een bleek gezicht.

'Fred, gaat het wel?' Een stilte viel, plotseling wachtte iedereen zijn antwoord af. Draco bleef ongestoord aan de touwen sjorren.

'Ja hoor,' glimlachte Fred, maar niemand was gerustgesteld. Hij was geraakt door een verdwaalde striemspreuk van één van de dooddoeners en de striemen over zijn gezicht waren rood en geïrriteerd. Ginny zuchtte en wendde haar blik af. Fred was te koppig om toe te geven dat het zeer deed.

Het landschap dat zich voor hen uitstrekte was overweldigend toen ze naast elkaar toekeken. Waar het oerwoud langzaam afstierf begon een wilde, lage begroeiing van struiken en hier en daar bloemvelden of grasvlaktes. De heuvels om hen heen waren stuk voor stuk lager als die waar ze nu op stonden. Ze stapten naar voren als één persoon en ontkwamen zo aan de bescherming van de bomen om hen heen. Staand op het randje van de rots waarop het oerwoud zich bevond, konden ze de dieptes onder zich zien. Draco's krukken tikten op de harde grond onderhen terwijl hij nog net iets dichter naar de rand liep. De wind zwaaide zijn mantel opzij en de schrammen op zijn armen werden zichtbaar. Ginny schrok en keek weg, voor ze zijn armen beter kon bekijken.

'Een vallei,' mompelde Ron en Loena keek op.

'Lupos had het over de Vallei van het Licht,' reageerde ze. 'Maar ik denk niet dat het een werkelijke vallei is.'

'Als het een vallei heet, ís het toch een vallei.' Hermelien keek nijdig in Loena's ogen en hield toen haar mond.

'Ik weet dat jullie hetzelfde denken als mij: áls het een werkelijke vallei zou zijn, is het deze. Recht voor ons. Het lijkt alsof we hier het laatste stukje leven op aarde hebben gevonden dat zich niet hoeft te verstoppen voor Voldemort. Hier heerst geen sfeer van vergane glorie,' zei Loena en ze stapte naast Draco om zich om te draaien naar de groep. Draco keek kritisch naar haar.

'Hier heerst de sfeer van geluk dat wij niet meer kennen. Ongedwongen, dat is het. Maar ik weet dat jullie het met mij eens zijn als ik zeg dat het te makkelijk zou zijn.' Loena's ogen stonden dof, maar kracht te putten uit de aanblik om hen heen.

'Dit is de vallei die we zoeken niet,' besloot ze en de rest zweeg. Het was duidelijk dat ze gelijk had.


	12. Darkest Way

**11. Darkest Way **

Hoewel alles om hen heen baadde in schoonheid, voelde Ginny de stijgende onrust om haar heen. Terwijl ze voorzichtig afdaalden probeerde Ron Hermelien te helpen, maar dat werd niet gewaardeerd. Draco zei herhaaldelijk dat hij straks een overnachtingsplek wilde zoeken en niemand nam de moeite ontkennend te reageren.

Ginny zette haar voet op een uitstekende rots en duwde erop om te voelen of hij haar gewicht kon dragen. Ze verplaatste haar handen naar een horizontale kloof in de rotsen en gleed bijna weg toen Draco's woorden haar opnieuw stoorden. Met moeite negeerde ze hem en ze merkte dat de rest om haar heen dat ook deed terwijl Draco onverstoord doorging. Ginny duwde alle gedachtes aan Draco of zijn woorden weg en dwong zichzelf om zich op het klimmen te richten. De hoofdpijn gonsde, en Draco's geërgerde woorden drongen niet meer tot haar door, maar toen hij bij de bodem was aangekomen voelde ze zijn prikkende blik in haar rug, terwijl ze zwetend het laatste stukje klom langs de rotswand waar ooit een waterval had moeten lopen. Maar de rivier onder hen stond droog door een paar grote rotsen die de rivier de weg versperde.

Ze schonken er geen aandacht aan.

'Wat mankeert jou?' brieste Ginny zodra ze de kans kreeg. Draco keek haar donker aan.

'Ik wil gewoon hier en nu overnachten,' zei hij langzaam.

'Ben je gek? Dan vinden de Dooddoeners ons gelijk!'

Draco zweeg, maar zijn blik zei genoeg: het kon hem niks schelen. Ginny keek hem verontwaardigt aan en voelde zich klein onder zijn blik. Ze zocht naar hulp van anderen, maar die waren druk aan het overleggen waar ze nu heen moesten.

'Wat is er aan de hand, Draco?' Het volume van haar stem was verassend laag,maar Draco leek haar woorden te hebben verstaan.

'Wat denk je nou, Ginny. Wat denk je nou.'

Ergens drong zich de herinnering aan zijn woorden aan haar op. Hoe hij haar had gevraagd van hem te houden. Ze deed haar ogen dicht, ontkennend wat werkelijkheid was.

'Ginny,' zei Draco dringend. Voorzichtig opende ze haar ogen en zag hoe dichtbij hij stond. Ze voelde zijn adem op haar gezicht.

'Wat?'

'Ginny, je weet wat ik je gevraagd heb.' Ginny schudde haar hoofd, nog altijd ontkennend. Ze wist wat hij gevraagd had, maar wilde er nu niet aan denken. Ze had gedacht dat ze moest kiezen tussen Carlo en Draco, maar het besluit was onverwacht voor haar genomen. Het deed meer pijn dan ze aan zichzelf wilde toegeven. Carlo…

'Zijn naam staat in die lege ogen van je geschreven,' spuwde Draco plots en hij deinsde achteruit als door een wesp gestoken.

'Carlo, Carlo, Carlo…' Zijn ogen leken het zwart van de nacht te hebben geërfd en de schemering bracht een donkere schaduw over zijn gezicht. 'Besef je wel wat je doet? Ik hou van je, Ginny…Ik hou van je. Jij bent het enige dat me in leven houdt…'

Ze wendde haar gezicht af, walgend van zijn haat tegenover Carlo. Bij hem had ze zich veilig gevoeld, geborgen. Bij Draco voelde het alsof ze werd overgeleverd aan zijn wil. Hield ze van hem?

Ze liet zich zoenen, opnieuw minutenlang.

Vanbinnen werd ze gleden over haar wangen terwijl ze tegen Draco aan leunde, biddend, hopend, wensend dat het Carlo was.

'We zijn er bijna. Dat moet wel,' mompelde Hermelien hoopvol.

'Nee, dat kan niet. Loena heeft gelijk,' bracht Ron ertegenin en Fred glimlachte mismoedig. 'Ik denk dat Loena inderdaad gelijk heeft, maar we zitten zeker dichtbij,' zei hij in een poging een ruzie te voorkomen. Zijn blik gleed naar Loena, die zich met gesloten ogen op het gras had laten zakken. Hij glimlachte vertedert, maar zijn lach bevroor toen hij zijn zusje zag staan, leunend tegen Draco aan.

'Rustig maar, Fred,' zei Loena plots zachtjes. Ze gluurde onder haar oogleden door en probeerde hem gerust te stellen. Ze konden niet nog meer ruzies binnen de groep gebruiken. 'Rustig maar, Draco is echt gek op haar. Heb je dat niet gezien?'

Fred schudde zijn hoofd en richtte zich weer op Hermelien en Ron, hetzij wat verdwaasd.

'Jongens, geen ruzie,' zei hij toen Hermeliens stem verontwaardigt oversloeg. 'Rón!'

'Je weet dat ik gelijk heb, Hermelien. Wat Loena zegt is waar, maar jij bent te nuchter om ooit een woord van Loena te geloven. Dat weet zij waarschijnlijk net zo goed als ik.'

Hermelien keek hem gekwetst aan. 'Je bent te naïef. Als het de Vallei van het Licht heet, is het een vallei!' Ze sprong op en stevende bruusk weg, tot ze bij een treurwilg aankwam. Met haar armen over elkaar leunde ze ertegenaan, haar rug naar de twee jongens toe. Ze keken elkaar verbouwereerd aan.

Fred tikte voorzichtig lachend op Ginny's schouder en ze maakte zich vlug los uit Draco's armen.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ze gegeneerd.

'We willen vertrekken,' zei Fred zachtjes. Zijn plagende grijns was te breed om te negeren.

'Fréd! Het is niks, we hebben niks,' zei ze haastig. 'Daar ben ik veel te verstandig voor…'

Fred keek haar ineens serieus aan. 'Kijk uit, Ginny. Deze reis is gevaarlijk. Hecht je niet teveel aan hem.'

'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?' vroeg ze kribbig, maar vanbinnen voelde ze heel goed wat hij bedoelde. Haar hart dat traag en getergd klopte. Carlo…

Vlug richtte ze haar gedachten op iets anders en ze ging weer naast Fred lopen.

'Fred…' Haar stem stierf weg toen ze zag hoe Ron een arm om Hermelien sloeg, die snikkend tegen hem aanleunde. Draco liep ergens achter hun en Loena strompelde voort. 'Waar lopen we eigenlijk heen?' vroeg ze uiteindelijk, haar ogen zoekend naar Freds warme blik die nu hopeloos keek.

Ze vervolgde; 'Waar gaan we heen? Zijn we nog op de goede weg of verbeeldde Loena zich dat?'

'Ik weet zeker dat Loena meer van Amarië af weet dan ze wil toegeven. Ze weet duidelijk welke kant we op moeten, al laat ze dat niet merken…'

'Nee, ze denkt dat ze al genoeg verpest heeft,' beaamde Ginny en Fred keek haar vreemd aan.

'Zondert ze zich daarom zo af?' Fred dempte zijn stem zodat Loena hem niet kon horen en Ginny besefte dat ze niet de enige was die zich zorgen maakte over het samenwerken van hun groepje.

'Ja, ik denk het…' Ginny keek bezorgd voor zich uit en wist dat Fred hetzelfde zag wanneer hij naar de drie vrienden voor hen keek. Loena sleepte zichzelf op eigen kracht vooruit en Ginny vermoedde dat ze niemand wilde lastigvallen om haar te ondersteunen. Ron, die onhandig over Hermeliens haren streek in een poging haar te troosten. En Hermelien, troost zoekend bij Ron terwijl ze niet besefte wat ze bij hem aanrichtte.

'Ron is…' Ginny keek Fred vragend aan..

'… - Verliefd op Hermelien, ja.'

Ginny zei niets meer. Het vermoeden binnenin haar spoorde haar angst nog wat aan.

Hun groepje viel uit elkaar. De bescherming van het getal zeven waren ze al kwijt nu Carlo..

Ze boog haar hoofd en hoorde Fred zuchten.

Ze mochten niet uit elkaar vallen….

Het werd donker om hen heen en de heldere lucht veroorzaakte een kou die dwars door de mantels drong. Om hen heen leek de vallei te veranderen in een onderkomen voor de nacht. Overdag had de grasvlakte gebaad in het licht, nu ruiste het zacht in de nachtelijke wind en zag het er somber en luguber uit. Het hoge gras kriebelde tegen Ginny's onderbenen en ze wenste dat ze een spijkerbroek had aangetrokken in plaats van deze korte broek.

De bomen aan de zijkant van het veld leken zwart en vormden een donkere krans om de vlakte. Duizenden sterren schenen boven hen en vergezelden een heldere halve maan.

Ginny rilde. 'Naargeestig is het hier.'

'Maak je geen zorgen, dit is veiliger als het oerwoud waar we vandaan komen en als we goed doorlopen krijgen we een voorsprong op de dooddoeners,' glimlachte hij bemoedigend. Ginny zuchtte tersluiks en probeerde niet te letten op de pijn van haar voeten.

'Whaaa!' Ron sprong een meter achteruit en Hermelien viel bijna tegen de vlakte.

'Kon je me niet even waarschuwen?' zei ze kribbig en Ron keek haar enkel donker aan. Ginny keek naar wat Ron had gezien en sloeg een hand voor haar mond.

'Wat ís dat?' vroeg ze gesmoord. Draco grijnsde half en opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, toen Loena hen grimmig in de reden viel. 'Het makkelijkste deel hebben we achter de rug,' zei ze langzaam. 'Jullie dachten dat we dichterbij kwamen, maar tot nu toe is enkel onze moed getest. Nu komt het op kracht aan.'

Vragende ogen richtten zich op Loena, wiens hele uitdrukking was verhuld in een onbekende duisternis.

Fred zag waar Ron van geschrokken was en Ginny voelde hoe zijn handen tot vuisten gebald werden. Het lijk dat voor hen lag, zag er luguber uit. Al lag het gezicht naar de grond toe, de mantel die spookachtig wapperde was aangevreten en liet hen zo nu en dan een stukje van het lichaam eronder zien. De ledematen waren bleek, met grote littekens die op talloze wonden wezen.

'Sectumsempra,'zei Fred zacht, zonder zijn blik van het lijk af te wenden. 'Ze is vermoord met Sectumsempra. Die gebruikt alleen Sneep…'

Een peinzende stilte viel. Het zwakke maanlicht deed het lijk bleek oplichten.

'Zou het iemand van het Ministerie zijn?' vroeg Ginny zachtjes. Ze herkende de persoon niet.

'Nee.' Fred schudde triest zijn hoofd, maar niemand zag de tranen glanzen in zijn ogen.

'Dit is niemand van het Ministerie, die zitten stuk voor stuk veilig ondergedoken en gaan niet op zoek naar de waarheid achter legendes als die van Amarië. Bovendien ken ik dit meisje,' voegde hij er zacht aan toe en Ginny keek geroerd op.

'Het is Gabrielle.' Fred zuchtte zachtjes. 'Tegen de tijd dat wij bij de Orde leerden duelleren was Gaby nog in het Hoofdkwartier gehuisvest. Hoewel ze jaren jonger is bracht ze al haar tijd met mij en George door, tot aan de laatste dag.'

'Waarom vertrok ze?' waagde Hermelien zich te vragen. Ginny kneep in de hand van haar broer en hoewel hij vier jaar ouder was, voelde ze zich meer verbonden met hem dan ooit.

Ontroerd glimlachte Fred naar zijn zusje en keek toen weer naar Hermelien.

'Ze voegde zich bij haar oudere zus toen ze oud genoeg was.'

Mistroostig keken ze weer naar de donkere gedaante, die hier vergeten op de grond lag. De lucht werd gehuld in een zwaarmoedig stilzwijgen, tot Fred hoorbaar diep ademhaalde.

'We zijn niet meer onder de bescherming van het getal zeven en juist nu komen we aan bij het gevaarlijkste deel van de route.' Zijn stem klonk opmerkelijk vastbesloten. 'Maar we zijn nog altijd met z'n zessen en als ieder van ons het uiterste van zijn krachten aanwendt, denk ik dat dit gaat lukken. We hebben wilskracht getoond aan Lupos, we hebben onze moed getoond aan elkaar en nu wordt het tijd dat we onze krachten laten zien. We zijn samen sterker dan we denken. Dat weet ik zeker.'

Bruusk wendde hij zijn gezicht af van de levensloze Gaby. 'Ik geef nog niet op.'

'Wij ook niet,' beaamde Hermelien. 'We houden vol tot het einde,' zei ze met een trekje om haar lippen dat midden hield tussen een grijns en een grimas.

Ginny knikte en maande hen verder te lopen. Het aangevreten zilveren haar van Gaby kon ze nauwelijks aanzien. Het blonde meisje kon nauwelijks veertien zijn geweest met haar kleine lijf wat er bleek en teer uit zag.

'Ze was sterk, Ginny,' zei Fred zachtjes toen hij haar medelijdende blik zag. 'Ze was er waarschijnlijk bekwaam genoeg voor om deze reis te maken. Het is alleen zo jammer dat Fleur haar heeft laten gaan.'

Ginny zag de ongewone glinstering in zijn ogen en begreep dat het jonge meisje meer voor hem had betekent dan hij deed voorkomen.

'Het was een lieve meid,' zei hij zachtjes.

Zwijgend knikte ze. Ergens drong zich een wantrouwen aan haar op. Waarom had Fleur haar zusje laten gaan? Hoe kon ze?'

Troosteloos richtte ze zich op het pad voor haar. Dat was al moeilijk genoeg en ze had geen idee van de gevaren die voor haar lagen. 

'We moeten ruzies voorkomen,' zei Fred ineens zachtjes. Ginny volgde zijn blik.

'Ik weet het, maar Ron en Hermelien schijnen dat niet te beseffen.' Een geruisloze zucht gleed door de lucht. 'Ze lijken net een getrouwd stel met dat gekibbel van ze.'

'Ik hoop maar dat het niet uit de hand loopt.' Freds woorden waren nog niet weggestorven of zijn hoop was al weggegooid. Draco had zich met de ruzie bemoeid en Ron was tegen hem begonnen te schreeuwen.

'HOU JE ER GEWOON BUITEN,' schreeuwde Ron en Draco keek hem minachtend aan.

'Waarom zou ik,' reageerde hij spottend. 'Jij bemoeit je toch ook met mij en Ginny?'

Geschrokken keken Fred en Ginny elkaar aan,. Dit ging de verkeerde kant uit…

'Er is helemaal geen jij-en-Ginny,' brieste Ron.

'Dat kan ze zelf wel beslissen.' Draco keek Ron koeltjes aan en diens gezicht en hals liepen rood aan.

'Mijn zusje zou zichzelf nooit verlagen tot het niveau van een gluiperd als jij!'

Ginny kromp ineen, maar de twee jongens merkten het niet. Hermelien keek haar dringend aan, maar ze kon de woorden niet vinden om tussenbeide te komen.

Draco balde zijn vuisten en Ginny was bang dat hij haar broer een klap zou verkopen. _Als hij dat doet…_

'Jij kent haar voor geen meter.' Draco's stem klonk dreigend, maar Ron trok zich er niets van aan. 'Ze koos voor Carlo en dat weet jij heel goed.' Zijn stem was akelig scherp en Ginny dook nog verder ineen. Ze wist dat dit te ver ging voor Draco.

'HOE WEET JIJ NOU WAAR ZE VOOR KIEST,' schreeuwde Draco woedend. 'Jij hebt het recht niet haar of mij te veroordelen en al helemaal niet om voorbarige conclusies te trekken. Bovendien is je grote vriend Carlo _dood_[/]i]'

Verbijsterd keek iedereen Draco aan, wiens normale kalmte verdwenen leek. Ginny was bleek weggetrokken.

'Jij moet je gewoon niet bemoeien met mij en Hermelien.'

'Je viel haar lastig,' mompelde Draco hooghartig. Hij leek zich bewust van de verontwaardiging die hij had veroorzaakt en dwong zichzelf tot kalmte.

'Dat kan ze zelf wel beoordelen. Jij hebt het recht niet om dat voor haar te doen,' kaatste Ron terug.

Loena keek hulpeloos toe en ook Fred leek niets te kunnen uitbrengen, maar Hermelien had er duidelijk genoeg van.

'Hou op, alle twee! We hebben alleen elkaar nog! Dat zei Fred nog geen tien seconden geleden of jullie zijn die woorden al weer vergeten. Hou op met dat geschreeuw want ik wordt er gewoon niet goed van,' spuwde ze en Ginny voelde ongemerkt bewondering voor de kracht die van haar uitging.

Ron en Draco leken te kalmeren.

'Bemoei je niet meer met mij en Hermelien,' zei Ron scherp, bij wijze van vredesvoorwaarden.

Draco grijnsde even. 'Als jij je niet meer bemoeit met mij en Ginny.'

Ron leek even te worstelen met zichzelf, maar zijn aarzeling duurde niet lang. Hij knikte kort, sloeg een arm om Hermelien heen en fluisterde haar iets toe terwijl hij ongestoord verder liep.

Alsof er niks was gebeurd, maar voor de meesten gold dat niet. Ginny sloeg haar armen om zichzelf heen. Een onophoudelijk kilte gleed over haar huid en sinds Draco's scherpe woorden was het alleen maar erger.

Het voelde of haar hart bevroren was.

Loena leek aangedaan door de ruzie en de duisternis om hen heen. Overdag had het duidelijk geleken: áls Amarië in een echte valei te vinden was, was het deze. Maar nu de nacht om hen heen alle leven wegnam voelde het alsof ze zich bevonden in een vijandelijk kamp. De kilte van dooddoeners hing om hen heen, als een ziekte die hen allen had besmet.

Draco zei geen woord en liep naast haar, leunend op zijn krukken met een gezicht alsof zijn gespalkte been helse pijnen veroorzaakte.

Freds gezicht stond zorgelijk. Hij leek Ginny's zorgen over hun teamgeest te delen en keek herhaaldelijk achterom naar Ron en Hermelien, die nu achter liepen en zo zachtjes praten dat niemand kon horen waar ze het over hadden. Ron klonk lief, Hermelien dankbaar.

Ginny zelf zei zo min mogelijk. Af en toe gaf ze aan de rest door waar Fred en zij heen wilden gaan om te peilen of ze het er mee eens waren, maar afgezien van Draco leek niemand erg te twijfelen aan hun richtingsgevoel.

Vanbinnen vocht ze alsof haar leven er vanaf hing. Draco gaf haar het gevoel dat ze wel voor hem móest kiezen nu Carlo niet meer onder hen was, maar ze wilde niet. Alle spieren in haar lijf trokken krampachtig samen bij de gedachte voor hem te moeten kiezen onder deze druk.

Ze bleef maar glimlachen wanneer Draco haar blik zocht. Met ogen die ze nog nooit zo donker had gezien.

De nacht duurde lang. Ginny's voeten voelden aan alsof ze dagen achtereen had gelopen, hoewel het maar één volle dag was. Normaal gesproken hielden ze 's nachts rust. Bij zonsondergang verdween het licht wat ze nodig hadden om hun pad te vinden. Maar nu de dooddoeners zo dichtbij kwamen waren ze veiliger onder het doek van duisternis. Zo hadden ze minder kans om gezien te worden. Hoewel het lopen langzamer ging als je moest zoeken waar je je voet kon zetten, voelde Ginny zich 's nachts toch veiliger. Om hen heen onttrokken donkere struiken en lage treurwilgen hen aan het oog terwijl ze overdag duidelijk zichtbaar waren geweest.

Ze zocht Freds blik en zocht naar geruststelling. Hij glimlachte, perfect in zijn rol als grote broer. 'Geen zorgen, Ginny. We redden het wel.'

Ze aarzelde toen haar iets te binnen schoot. 'Weet je nog wat Lupos heeft gezegd? Dat talloze mensen naar Amarië hebben gezocht, maar dat ze het nooit hebben gehaald.'

'Dat wil nog niet zeggen dat ze stuk voor stuk zijn overleden, meisje,' antwoordde Draco zachtjes en Fred keek hem dankbaar aan. Draco knikte hem toe en sloeg even een arm om Ginny heen en trok haar tegen zich aan, alsof hij haar gerust wilde stellen.

Het was een mislukte poging.


	13. Guilty

**12. Guilty**

Voor hen doemde achter een stel struiken een houten hutje op, half ingestort en leunend tegen de wanden van een lage berg. Ron duwde de laatste takken opzij om zich een weg te banen door de bladeren en wilde Loena erdoorheen helpen, maar ze bleef wezenloos staan, haar ogen groot en haar bleke armen slap langs haar lichaam.

Rons zachte stem sprak ieder gedachten uit. 'Wat is dit nou weer?'

'Het lijkt erop dat Gabrielle niet alleen was.' Draco wees traag op een tweede donkere mantel en het leek of de vondst van Gaby herhaald werd. Het wapperen onthulde dit keer enkel een donkerder lichaam en het haar van dit meisje was pikzwart en glanzend. Deze gedaante lag op haar zij en een knap gezicht met Chinees uiterlijk was zichtbaar. De ogen waren halfopen en Ginny zag Hermelien huiveren.

'Zat dit meisje ook bij de Orde?' vroeg ze kleintjes en Fred keek haar grimmig aan. 'Ja. Ze is een jaar ouder dan jullie en ze was niet zo geliefd. Op een gegeven moment ging ze weg, ik geloof dat ze zich wilde bewijzen.'

Een trieste stilte viel. Probeerden ze dat niet allemaal?

Enorme gaten doorboorden de houten muren. Onregelmatige planken waren onhandig tegen elkaar getimmerd met brede, stenen spijkers. Het was duidelijk dat Gaby en het Chinese meisje geen mannelijk gezelschap hadden gehad. Ginny bestudeerde lang de gaten. 'Waarom hebben ze geen toverkracht gebruikt om het hutje te bouwen?' vroeg ze zich hardop af en Hermelien glimlachte naargeestig.

'Toverkracht valt op. Een goede Legillimens kan dat van kilometers afstand voelen, iets wat opvalt in een verlaten vallei als deze. Bovendien is het sowieso zichtbaar.' Hermelien zweeg even en keek Ginny lang aan. 'Daarom gebruiken wij ook weinig toverkracht,' zei langzaam.

Ginny negeerde de opmerking. 'Maar die gaten dan,' reageerde ze opstandig en Hermelien wendde haar gezicht af.

'Dooddoeners,' verklaarde ze en Ginny zweeg. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze Hermelien proberen te glimlachen. Haar poging mislukte en Ginny kon moeiteloos de gepikeerde blik in haar ogen ontdekken. Ze was het incident met Carlo nog niet vergeten.

Zuchtend liep Ginny naar Fred, die met Draco stond te discussiëren.

'Wat is er, waarom blijven we hier?'

Fred keek haar terloops aan en aarzelde even. 'Ik wil naar binnen,' zei hij en Draco's ogen leken op te lichten.

Ginny knikte langzaam. 'Snap ik.'

Verbaasd keek hij haar even aan, haalde toen zijn schouders op en ging met zijn toverstok in de aanslag polshoogte nemen. Ginny keek hem na, terwijl de wind aanwakkerde. Een houten plank die tegen het krot aangeleund stond werd onheilspellend omgerukt. Loena trok haar mantel dichter om zich heen en Ginny huiverde. Het beeld van het Chinese meisje flitste voor haar ogen.

Plotseling vielen de puzzelstukjes op hun plaats.

'FRED!'

Maar het was al te laat. Een flits, lichtbundels die door de gaten naar buiten schoten en iedereen schreeuwde. Vanbinnen klonk een kreet en een harde bonk, alsof er en iets omviel en Loena riep Hermelien terug, die naar binnen wilde rennen. Ontdaan bleef Hermelien staan en ze deinsde terug, precies op het moment dat er een lichtstraal rakelings langs haar schoot.

Daarna een verbijsterde stilte.

Ginny trilde.

'Fred?' Haar stem klonk onaangenaam onvast, maar Ginny lette er niet op. 'Fred, gaat het?'

Een zachte kreun en Hermelien sloeg verschrikt een hand voor haar mond. Ron was binnen een minuut bij haar en ze kroop weg in zijn armen. Draco en Loena bleven bewegingsloos staan en Ginny nam een besluit.

'Fred, kun je je bewegen?' Geen antwoord.

Ze maande Ron om Hermelien even los te laten. 'Hermelien, gebruik Mobilicorpus. Jij bent toch goed in zweefspreuken?'

'Ze is goed in alles,' glimlachte Draco toegeeflijk. Hij leunde zwaar op zijn krukken en zag er slecht uit. Hermelien keek hem even ontredderd aan. Ze was duidelijk niet de enige die van haar stuk was gebracht door Draco's complimentje. Ze glimlachte voorzichtig, maar toen ze Ginny aankeek bevroor haar glimlach. Ze keek aarzelend naar het hutje en zocht steun bij Ron, die haar toeknikte. _'Mobilicorpus!'_

Gespannen wachtten ze af, terwijl Hermelien Fred naar buiten leek te dirigeren.

De wind deed het bladerdek ruisen, alsof de spanning in de lucht een angstaanjagend effect nodig had.

Het leek eindeloos te duren, tot het uiteindelijk onhoudbaar werd. Draco kuchte opvallend, maar Ginny negeerde het koppig. Ze wist al wat hij haar wilde vertellen, dat had ze al minuten geleden kunnen opmerken. Hij had er gewoon geen vertrouwen in, dat moest het zijn.

Loena keek haar dringend aan, maar Ginny bleef wachten met haar hart bonkend in haar keel. Hermelien greep nu haar toverstok met twee handen vast, maar de dunne gouden draad die haar toverstok met het hutje verbond leek niks uit te maken. Ron kuchte nu ook, precies tegelijk met Draco. Het geluid sneed door haar hart en ze wendde bruusk haar blik af.

Rons voorzichtige seintje dat Hermelien het mocht opgeven, ontging haar. De koude blik van Draco ontging haar.

Hermeliens gebroken zelfvertrouwen schitterde in haar bruine ogen, maar ook dat ging langs Ginny heen. Ze staarde naar de bodem onder haar voeten en zag niet hoe Hermelien haar toverstok trillend liet zakken. Ze wist het zo ook wel.

Fred was dood.

Hermeliens adem stokte in haar keel. 'Ginny…' Ron liep geruisloos naar Hermelien en sloot het verloren meisje gemoedelijk in zijn armen. Ginny keek op, maar kon geen woord uitbrengen. Ze had geloofd dat Hermelien dit zou kunnen, zoals ze altijd alles kon.

En nu ze er niet toe in staat bleek, leek het alsof Ginny haar zelfvertrouwen had gebroken. Haar ogen vulden zich met spijt en Draco's harde blik ontweek ze. Zijn gebroken hart liet een glimp van pijn achter in de grijze ogen die haar achtervolgden zodra ze haar ogen sloot.

Het was haar schuld.

De struiken ritselden en verstoorden de luguber zwijgende nacht. Het duister omsloot elk blaadje dat in de vallei te vinden was. Het licht, dat hier overdag in overvloed was, leek 's nachts verdwenen te zijn. Dood en zo angstaanjagend afwezig dat het leek alsof het nooit meer terug zou komen. Zonsopgang was op deze plek iedere dag een opluchting.

Desondanks was er met bijzonder goede ogen heel wat te zien in de nacht. De maan was nergens te bekennen en toch was er genoeg licht om te kunnen zien wat gezocht werd. Het leek alsof het wit van de smalle ogen zelf voldoende licht gaf om te kunnen zien. De verticaal ovale pupillen schoten over de weidse vallei.

Een voldaan gevoel maakte zich van hem de meester en de struiken ritselden opnieuw. De takken bogen zich weer over de plaats van waaruit hij vijf kleine gedaantes had zien staan.

Een doordringend gehuil deed de nacht opschrikken.

Ginny keek verschrikt op en zag dat de rest het geluid eveneens onmiddellijk hadden geïdentificeerd als wolvengehuil. Ze dwong zichzelf kalm te blijven, nu Hermelien nog steeds versteend en gebroken bescherming zocht bij Ron, die haar als verlamd aankeek. Ze vond in zijn ogen wat ze onmiddellijk beseft had._Ze moesten maken dat ze wegkwamen!_

'Weerwolven!'

Het leek in slowmotion te gebeuren. Hermelien hervond met moeite haar kracht en maakte zich los uit Rons armen met een blik alsof ze zich voor altijd had willen verstoppen voor de vond haar ogen en glimlachte bemoedigend, maar het lukte maar half. Haar ogen vulden zich met spijt voor het feit dat ze Hermelien de taak had opgelegd om Fred te redden.  
Het was mislukt.  
Ze keek vluchtig naar het huisje, maar werd ruw verstoord in haar verdriet door het doordringende geluid van een volgend wolvengehuil, langdurig en angstaanjagend in de stilte van de nacht. Ze zag Rons geschrokken ogen glanzen in het licht van de volle man. 'Dat moet Fenrir zijn!'  
Draco keek kort van de een naar de ander maar zei niets. Ginny herinnerde zich in een flits hoe hij had gedaan toen George was overleden.  
Waarom deed hij zo kortaf? Ginny zocht vertwijfeld zijn blik, maar ze deed haar best niet om een antwoord te vinden op Draco's kortaangebondenheid. Ze negeerde het, probeerde uit alle macht het donkere vermoeden vanbinnen te verdrijven. Het kon niet waar zijn, hij gaf heus ook om haar vrienden. De woorden die Draco haar gezegd had schoten door haar heen. Hield hij echt van haar? En zij had hem afgewezen?  
Ze schudde haar hoofd - er was geen tijd voor nu!  
Ron keek haar voorzichtig aan. 'Ginny, die kunnen we niet… Hij is…-'  
'Ik weet het,'reageerde ze kortaf en ze hervond de moed. Ze stapte vlug naar Hermelien. 'Het is niet jouw schuld. Overleden mensen kun je niet meer bezweren zonder zwarte magie..'  
Hermelien zei niets en ze gaf haar pogingen om haar vriendin gerust te stellen maar op. Er was geen tijd! Ze voelde haar ademhaling jachtig scheuren in haar keel. 'Houd je toverstok in de aanslag, ik wed dat we in dit gebied niet kunnen Verdwijnselen,' begon ze snel en ze hoorde het stormende geluid dichterbij komen.  
Loena knikte vaag glimlachend, alsof ze vrede had met de levensgevaarlijke situatie waarin ze zich bevonden. Ginny sloot haar eigen vingers met kracht om de toverstaf. 'Dit wordt rennen. We kunnen niet anders ontkomen als met slimheid,' voegde ze er donker aan toe. Ze keek haar vrienden recht aan.  
'We zien elkaar bij de boom in het zuiden. Die enorme treurwilg recht voor ons. En nu –'  
Het gehuil herhaalde zich een laatste keer, vlak voor de grijze, angstaanjagende beesten zich vertoonden in het schare licht dat de maan heb bood.  
Ginny's ogen verwijdden zich. '-splitsen!'  
Hermelien schoot doelbewust naar links en verdween met haar geruisloos lichte stappen in de struiken. Ron leek de drang haar achterna te gaan te onderdrukken en verdween in tegenovergestelde richting . Nog geen seconde later waren ook Loena en Draco weg, de laatste strompelend op zijn krukken met een bleek gezicht alsof hij in geen dagen uit zijn flacon gedronken had.  
Ze was alleen.  
Achter haar begon het aanstormende geluid te dreigen en ze voelde hoe haar hart in haar keel bonkte. De weerwolven zaten haar op de hielen.  
Ze aarzelde geen moment om als laatste de plaats bij het hutje te verlaten, te meer omdat ze niet aan Fred wilde denken. Ze wilde zijn laatste rustplaats niet erkennen als zijnde dit hutje.

Doelloos schoot ze tussen de lage bomen door, het gehijg van één van de weerwolven vlak achter zich.

Hoe hadden ze hun ontdekt?

Haar zware ademhaling schuurde in haar keel. Ginny voelde dat zo langzamerhand elk restje energie zich uit haar benen verwijderden en haar gebalde vuisten trilden terwijl ze ermee gehaast takken en bladeren opzij duwden.  
Ze schoot tussen de bomen door. Het leek niet te baten, de zware ademhaling van de enorme wolf achter haar bleef vlak achter haar en ze voelde haar ogen tranen door de wind.  
Het ging niet meer. Onder haar voeten gleed het zand weg en het volgende moment gooide ze al haar kracht in de strijd om haar evenwicht weer te hervinden.  
Ginny viel.  
De grond leek met een onnatuurlijke snelheid op haar af te komen terwijl ze haar armen voor het hoofd vouwde om zich ter beschermen tegen de klap.  
Haar arm was geschaafd, ze voelde hoe de wond brandde toen ze overeind wilde krabbelen. De boomwortelen naast haar hadden haar schenen pijnlijk blauwe plekken bezorgd, maar terwijl de tranen in haar ogen sprongen duwde ze zichzelf omhoog.  
Haar benen leken als pudding. Met haar toverstok voor zich uit baande ze zich een weg door de natuur van de vallei, maar het maakte allemaal niets uit. Op het moment dat de harde voorpoten van het beest zich in haar rug plantten, viel ze met kracht voorover en ze was ze niet meer in staat zichzelf te beschermen.

Ze voelde hoe de vlijmscherpe tanden zich pijnlijk in haar nek boorden. 

De donderende voetstappen van de weerwolven verwijderden zich van haar in een haastig tempo. De bloeddorstige ogen waren nergens meer te bekennen tegen de tijd dat Ginny overeind probeerde te krabbelen. Tevergeefs. Haar benen trilden onbedaarlijk alsof ze nooit in staat waren geweest haar gezicht te dragen, laat staan te verplaatsen.  
Ginny kreunde zachtjes van de pijn, maar dat was niet het ergste. Fenrirs opvallende afwezigheid maakte haar er zeker van dat hij haar niet had willen vermoorden. De reden van zijn opzet om haar leven te sparen drong pijnlijk tot haar oor. Het bloed in haar hals kroop traag omlaag, uit een wond die geestelijk veel meer zeer deed dan hij fysiek ooit had kunnen doen.  
De beet van een weerwolf.

Ginny was zich pijnlijk bewust van de stilte om haar heen. De bossen om haar heen leken zachtjes te ruisen op het ritme van de wind, maar het ontbreken van haar vrienden veroorzaakte een stilzwijgen dat een vreselijke koude in haar hart veroorzaakte en dat de wind overstemde. Ginny dacht aan Hermelien en Ron, die nog geen paar uur eerder samen hadden zitten kibbelen, zoals hun ouders vroeger hadden gedaan.  
De herinneringen..  
Vage beelden drongen zich aan haar op, beelden van haar ouders, samen liefdevol kibbelen alsof het een lust was. Met moeite verzette Ginny haar gedachtes naar een ander onderwerp.  
Fred…  
Ze zonk terug op het vochtige gras en kneep haar ogen gepijnigd dicht. Niet aan denken, nu moest ze gewoon overeind zien te komen. Als ze niet gauw vertrok, zou ze de gigantische boom nooit bereiken die ze zelf zo impulsief had aangewezen als ontmoetingspunt. Daar zouden ze elkaar weerzien, dat had ze haar vrienden zelf laten beloven…  
Met haar hele hart wenste Ginny dat ze het zonder kleerscheuren had kunnen halen. Maar het was onbegonnen werk geweest om de weerwolf voor te blijven, en ze vroeg zich af waar de anderen nu waren.  
Gaven die ook zachtjes aan zichzelf toe dat ze niet in staat waren te ontkomen aan weerwolven?  
Ze haalde diep adem en negeerde de schurende pijn in haar keel. Het was tijd om op te staan en te maken dat ze wegkwam. Als de weerwolven zouden terugkomen, zou Fenrir misschien nog op zijn besluit kunnen terugkomen. Hoewel ze het betwijfelde, bleef de kans er dat hij haar alsnog zou vermoorden.  
Niet dat zoiets lichamelijks nog nodig was. De beet in haar hals prikte een beetje, maar vanbinnen bloedde vooral haar hart. Ze had meer spijt dan ooit dat ze had voorgesteld te splitsen. Hoe had ze dat kunnen doen? Nu pas besefte ze het gevaar van alleen zijn, maar het was nu te laat.  
Nu was het alleen van levensbelang dat ze zichzelf overeind hees en verder ging.


	14. Down To Earth

**13. Down to Earth**

De torenhoge treurwilg kreeg een gouden randje toen de opgaande zon hoger en hoger in de hemel klom. Achter de horizon vertoonde zich een prachtig kleurenpalet van oranje en rood en Ginny keek er mistroostig naar, peinzend wat er zich achter haar eigen horizon bevond. Links en rechts bogen zich boomtakken over haar heen met groene blaadjes waar het zonlicht dwars door heen leek te gaan. Ginny koesterde zich behaaglijk in het zonverlichte pad en wenste dat ze de vallei 's nachts niet had gezien. Duistere mist had zich laag tussen de bomen gemetseld, maar nu de dageraad alle donker verdreef was ook angstaanjagende mist nergens meer te bekennen. Het leek alsof de nacht ervoor nooit had plaatsgevonden, maar de pijnlijke wond in haar hals bewees van wel.  
Ginny wierp er een schalkse blik op en zag een glimp van een gapende, bloedrode wond, zorgvuldig schoonmaakte met een reep van haar blouse die ooit wit was geweest. Vlug keek ze weer voor zich, maar het beeld van de weerwolfbeet lag allang in haar geheugen geprent, al vanaf het moment dat de eerste zonnestralen het zichtbaar hadden gemaakt. Misselijk duwde Ginny een stel laaghangen takken opzij en hield nauwkeurig de aangewezen treurwilg in het oog. De lange takken telden vele groene blaadjes en reikten naar de aardbodem alsof het een gunst was erop te mogen leven.  
Ginny lachte kort, met een geluid alsof ze liever zou huilen. Ooit was het een gunst geweest voor mensen, ooit was het iets goeds geweest om een baby het leven te schenken. Maar in deze tijd leek het een misdaad. Een kind op de wereld zetten betekende een nieuw leven dat de dooddoeners konden verpesten. En het _zou_ verwoest worden, dat was één ding waar de ouders zeker van konden zijn. Een kind dat de oorlog in de ogen had gekeken was voor eeuwig verblind.  
Ginny boog kort haar hoofd en bleef haar voeten voor zich uit zetten, ook al leek het nu geen zin meer te hebben. Overal op de wereld stroomden dorpjes en steden leeg en de dooddoeners wonnen ruimte.  
En het zou pas stoppen wanneer er geen leven meer over was.

'Ginny!'  
De dringende fluisterstem deed haar hoopvol rondkijken.  
'Draco?'  
'Kom eens hier..'  
Een smalle gedaante verscheen en het felle zonlicht dat Ginny , blond haar lichtte fel op en ze voelde hoe haar hart wilde begon te bonken.  
Ze vergat te ademen.  
'Kom eens hier,' fluisterde Draco nogmaals. Ginny gehoorzaamde aan de bevelende toon en stapte op hem af, zich bewust van de aantrekkingskracht die hij op haar had. Nuchter kuchte ze en hervond haar stem. 'Wat is er?'  
Draco glimlachte even, alsof hij er zeker van was dat dat haar van haar stuk zou brengen. Het lukte. Een schok ging door haar heen bij zelfvoldane blik in zijn ogen en even bekroop haar een onrustig gevoel.  
'We moeten naar de treurwilg,'zei ze kalm en Draco lachte opnieuw, spottend deze keer. 'De rest is daar nog lang niet.'  
Ginny trok haar wenkbrauwen vragend op, maar Draco zweeg en keek onophoudelijk in haar ogen alsof hij haar gedachtes kon lezen. Het voelde alsof hij haar overpeinzingen woord oor woord kon volgen en ongewild schoot er een beeld van Carlo door haar heen. Boos duwde ze de herinneringen weg, maar ze bleven komen alsof ze er geen vat meer op had. Draco keek haar nog altijd priemend aan en onder zijn ogen herbeleefde ze de schok, het gemis van Carlo, van zijn liefde waarvan ze begon te begrijpen dat die voor haar was geweest. En hoe zij hem beantwoord zou hebben, als hij er nog was..  
Ze keek onrustig weg en eindelijk lukte het om ergens anders aan te denken. 'We moeten echt weg, Draco,'herhaalde ze, fermer deze keer en Draco leek ongeïnteresseerd te volgen.  
De pijn in zijn ogen zag ze over het hoofd, net als zijn handen, die tot vuisten gebald onder de mantel verborgen waren. De kraag ervan stond omhoog en wierp een grimmige schaduw over het getekende gezicht. Ginny keek er achteloos naar en liet niet merken dat ze ooit met hem gezoend had. Vol liefde. 

'Daar!'  
Draco knikte donker en zijn arm schoof langs de hare terwijl ze hem ophief om naar de treurwilg te wijzen, die opnieuw zichtbaar werd aan de horizon naarmate ze verder de heuvel opklommen. Kleine figuurtjes bewogen onderaan de boom en Ginny's hart maakte een sprongetje. Tenminste twee mensen waren te onderscheiden van de struiken eromheen en ze bad dat de derde er ook was. Ze kneep vluchtig in de hand van de jongen naast haar en probeerde harder te lopen, maar haar uitgeputte benen trilden en haar voeten deden pijn. Ze leunde tegen Draco en kon de glimlach om haar lippen niet helpen.  
Ze trok de kraag van haar bloes omhoog en schoof haar mantel er tegenaan alsof er een gure wind stond waartegen ze zich verwoed moest beschermen.  
Haar mondhoeken trilden, maar ze bleef dapper lachen. De rest mocht niets weten van de langzaam genezende wond.  
De beet van een weerwolf.

Achteraf gezien was het duidelijk geweest. Rons knalrode haar had ze al van meters afstand herkend en in haar opluchting sloeg ze geen acht meer op Draco. Naast Ron was het lange, slordige haar zichtbaar met de onmiskenbaar blonde kleur die Loena zo eigen was. Hermelien verscheen met voorzichtige glimlach vanachter Ron en Ginny liet langzaam de adem ontsnappen die ze van spanning had ingehouden. Ze waren er allemaal. Ginny vloog ze om de hals zodra ze kon en merkte niet dat Loena's ogen vochtig en vermoeid waren. Ron glimlachte stroef en vertelde dat hoe ze weerwolven hadden kunnen vervloeken en Ginny knikte vaag, om maar niet te hoeven reageren.

Een stilte viel, slechts doorbroken met het moeizame ademen van Loena en Ginny begon te aarzelen. Draco verroerde zich niet en vuurde zijn donkere blikken onophoudelijk op Ginny af, maar het ging volkomen langs haar heen. De bezorgdheid sloeg toe zodra ze zag hoe Loena stond te trillen op haar benen.

'Loena, wat is er aan de hand – gaat het wel?' De grote ogen keken haar rustig aan en Ginny schrok toen ze zag hoe een eenzame traan zich langzaam een weg baande naar beneden.

'Loena!' Ze had het willen uitroepen, maar haar stem was vervormd tot een vaag gefluister wat de anderen niet konden horen. Draco en Ron stonden zwijgend tegenover elkaar en als Ginny er één keer naar had gekeken had ze het kunnen zien aankomen. Maar al haar aandacht werd opgeslokt door Loena's blik, die haar hart een slag deed overslaan.

Het werd tijd dat er iets gebeurde voor Loena, nu haar beide armen gevoelloos waren en ook haar hals en romp de bleke verschijnselen van een bloedeloos ledemaat begonnen te vertonen. Ginny begon de werking van het gif te begrijpen en bad dat ze nog op tijd zou zijn voor een tegengif. Op den duur zou het bloed nergens meer naartoe stromen.

'Jij moet naar het St. Holisto's,'zei Ginny bruusk, met de schorre stem van iemand die op het punt stond te breken. Loena zag er kwetsbaar en fragiel uit. De onaantastbaarheid die altijd als een schild om haar vriendin had gehangen leek nu nergens meer te bekennen. Ginny herinnerde zich hoe Parvati sceptisch was geweest tegenover Loena's kennis van oude legendes. Hermelien had Parvati's bedenkingen gedeeld en Ginny besefte hoe die twee fout hadden gezeten. Loena had nooit moeite gedaan om mensen te overtuigen van haar kennis en Ginny begreep dat dat ook geen zin had gehad. Loena had het vertrouwen van Parvati en Hermelien gewonnen op hun gezamenlijke zoektocht naar oude legendes, maar ze had hen nooit overtuigd van de macht van haar kennis. Nu ze hier voor haar stond, met een doodvermoeide uitdrukking, werd eens te meer duidelijk wat al die legendes voor Loena hadden betekent. En dat olisto's'Hop een manier die Ginny niet kon plaatsen.

'St. Holisto's is weg,' zei Hermelien zachtjes en ook die keerde haar rug naar Draco en Ron. 'De dooddoeners hebben het overgenomen.'

'Dan moet Sirius een manier weten om Loena binnen te smokkelen,' protesteerde Ginny koppig.

'Ginny!' Hermelien keek bang en geschrokken Ginny aan. 'We kunnen Sirius hier niet bij betrekken! Geen contact meer met de Orde, weet je nog? Contact met Sirius zou sowieso alles in de war sturen. Hij is spion, hij is undercover, weet je nog?' Hermeliens stem werd zachter en Ginny was uit het veld geslagen. Hoe kon ze vergeten dat de beste vriend van de Potters zich al jaren anders voordeed?

'Oké… Dan moet ze ergens anders naartoe.'

Hermelien dacht verwoed na en leek te begrijpen dat Loena naar een ziekenhuis moest.

'We zijn zo dichtbij Amarië, ik weet het zeker! We kunnen niet alles op het spel zetten,' bracht Hermelien nog zwak tegen Ginny in, maar die luisterde simpelweg niet.

'Loena moet naar een ziekenhuis.'

Op dat moment keek Ginny weifelend over haar schouder, naar Ron en Draco, en de ramp die zich had voltrokken werd duidelijk.

'Waar is hij?'

Enkel de wind antwoordde. Het gleed door het knalrode haar, dat een gezicht met gesloten ogen omlijstte alsof het voor eeuwig een stilstaand beeld zo zijn. Zijn lijf werd omgeven door gras en Ginny bad dat dit niet was wat het leek.

'_Waar is hij?'_ herhaalde ze dringend, en Hermelien liet zich op haar knieën naast Ron vallen.

'Hij leeft nog!'

Een zwak glimlachje brak door rond Loena's lippen en voor een moment was Ginny enkel opgelucht. Maar de glimlach bevroor toen ze weer terug in de werkelijkheid belandde en de kleine figuur aan de horizon zag verdwijnen. Eerst nog rennend, danste het blonde haar om zijn hoofd. Toen draaide hij zo snel om zijn as dat ze dacht dat ze hallucineerde en terwijl ze met haar ogen knipperde, was hij verdwenen.

De wind verstoorde hun verbijsterde stilzwijgen en ontmoedigde blikken werden uitgewisseld. Ginny voelde hoe Hermelien haar onderzoekend in zich op nam, maar ze weigerde iemand aan te kijken. Ze zou toegeven dat het vermoeden van haar laatste drie vrienden juist was. Ze zou woordeloos bevestigen dat Draco méér voor haar had betekent.

Loena kneep zachtjes in haar hand en Ginny sloot haar ogen, in een poging de tranen tegen te werken. De stilte duurde voort, maar het leek alsof ze hun vermoedens uitschreeuwden. Een misplaatst, moedeloos gevoel maakte zich opnieuw van Ginny de meester. Alle puzzelstukjes vielen op hun plaats.

Draco.

Ze had zich nooit serieus afgevraagd waarom hij zo onverschillig deed over hun reis. Nooit had ze gevraagd wat het betekende, toen hij had gezegd dat alleen zíj hem in leven hield. Had hij bedoelt dat hij zonder haar een ander mens zou zijn? Keer op keer had ze hem afgewezen, omdat hij niet genoeg op Carlo leek. Omdat hij haar een totaal ander gevoel had gegeven als híj had gedaan.

En nu besefte wat voor fout ze had gemaakt, en het leek alsof ze een klap in haar gezicht kreeg. Het was haar schuld.

Carlo…

Het missen in haar hart leek op een hoogtepunt te komen dat ze niet eerder had bereikt, wat ze zichzelf nooit eerder had kunnen toestaan. Maar ze kon het nu niet meer tegenhouden, het overspoelde haar als een vloedgolf. Het was verstikkend.

'Ginny?'

Loena's stem was hoog en sereen alsof de wind ze haar toegefluisterd had. Loena hoestte kort en Ginny schudde haar hoofd, een grimas van pijn over haar gezicht heersend. Loena richtte zichzelf op en liet de Verlamde Ron aan Hermeliens zorgen over.

'Ginny…'

Twee zachte armen sloten zich om haar heen en Ginny verborg haar gezicht in het warrige haar van haar vriendin. Ze voelde hoe de handen trilden die zachtjes over haar rug gleden en stilletjes vervloekte ze Draco. Om wat hij had gedaan, om wat hij had gelaten…

'Rustig maar,' fluisterde Hermelien en ook zij stond op om haar armen rond haar vriendinnen te slaan. Ginny snikte en huilde zonder tranen, rouwend. Waar was Carlo nu?

Haar wil om hem bij zich te hebben versterkte meer dan ooit en het voelde alsof ze zonder hem nergens was. Ze had hem nodig, ze had zijn leiderschap nodig nu ze het zelf niet meer aankon. Loena was ziek, Ron en Hermelien waren meer met elkaar bezig en ze had één van haar laatste broers zojuist verloren. En ze had niets kunnen doen om hem tegen te houden. Fred was zijn tweelingbroer achterna gegaan, de dood in. Al op het moment dat hij het bouwvallige hutje binnen was gestapt. _Ze had er niets aan kunnen doen…_

En toch… zij was degene geweest die besefte wat er mis was. Ginny en Hermelien leken haar verstarring te voelen en lieten haar voorzichtig los, zachtjes troostende woorden fluisterend die ze wel hoorde maar niet verstond. Fred… Carlo… Parvati. Al zoveel vrienden hadden het leven gelaten voor deze missie, en nu ze slechts met vier man over waren voelde het alsof ook de verloren levens op haar schouders rustten.

Ze rouwde om Draco. Zijn ziel was dood.

Voorzichtig keek Ginny op en keek Hermelien en Loena één voor één aan. Ron roerloos achter hen leek een lugubere achtergrond voor het schouwspel. Hermelien leek haar gedachtes te lezen en draaide zich geruisloos om. 'Enervatio,' fluisterde zachtjes en zachte zwiep van haar toverstok bevrijdde Ron van zijn verlamming. Zijn eerste woorden waren hard en woedend.

'Hij was een spion.'

En hoewel ze het al die tijd al had beseft, voelde deze uitgesproken bevestiging alsof de grond onder haar voeten wegzakte.

De avond viel. Ze hadden geen meter meer afgelegd sinds het vertrek van Draco. Zijn afwezigheid rustte zwaar op de stilten die flakkerend werd verlicht door een karig kampvuur.

Ginny stond op en werd nauw gevolgd door de ogen van haar vrienden. Het vuur wierp vreemde schaduwen over hun gezicht. Ginny keek naar het getekende gezicht van Ron. De schrammen op zijn gezicht waren overblijfselen van hun plotselinge vlucht voor de weerwolven en ze kon zijn woedend voelen. Bijna slikte ze de woorden in die ze had willen zeggen.

'Toe maar, Ginny,' fluisterde Loena geruisloos en niemand behalve Ginny leek haar te hebben verstaan. De blauwe, felle ogen waren bereid te geloven wat Ginny wilde gaan zeggen, alsof ze al had gehoord wat in Ginny's hoofd omging. Ginny glimlachte zwakjes en duwde de gedachtes aan haar overleden vrienden weg.

'Draco is weg nu,' begon ze met trillende stem. 'En het is zo jammer dat het me nu allemaal pas duidelijk wordt. Zoveel dingen begrijp ik nu die me voorheen teveel dwarszaten, maar te weinig om de waarheid te achterhalen. Ik denk dat ik voor ons allen spreek als ik zeg dat het me spijt dat we te laat zijn, dat hij heeft moeten vertrekken om ons duidelijk te maken wie hij werkelijk was.' Hermelien, Ron en Loena keken haar aan met een mengeling van berdriet en hoop. Het voelde alsof al hun overleden vrienden meeluisterden naar wat ze te zeggen. De eenzaamheid in haar hart voelde getroost.

'Maar _wie_ was hij dan? Welke Draco vertolkt het diepste wezen in zijn ziel?' Haar stem stokte, maar ze zette door ondanks de brok in haar keel. Flitsen van herinneringen vertoonden zich aan het oog van haar hart. 'Is het de Draco die mij zoende, die me vroeg om mijn liefde? De Draco die me waarschuwde dat ik het enige was wat hem hier hield? Of is het de Draco die ik afwees, die nu is vertrokken en zijn krukken achterlaat. Het is duidelijk dat hij zijn eigen been heeft kunnen helen en dat al die tijd gelaten heeft. Is dat de werkelijke Draco?'

Ze zweeg even en liet haar eigen woorden doordringen.

'De laatste dagen dat hij hier was zag hij er slecht uit. Ik heb een sterk vermoeden dat hij zelden of nooit uit zijn flacon dronk. Loena was de enige die het ding aanraakte, en dat enkel wanneer Draco hem aanreikte…'

Een korte stilte viel en werd vergezeld door een spookachtige windvlaag. Het leek alsof bij haar vrienden alles op hun plaats viel wat Ginny ook pas net begrepen had.

'Je zult snel beter worden nu, Loena. Draco had blijkbaar de moed om je vergiftigen, maar hij had er niet op gerekend dat je de kracht had het te overleven. Hij was zeer bedreven in Occlumentie en ik durf te wedden dat hij je keer op keer liet herinneren hoe je je oorbellen bent verloren,' zuchtte Ginny. Loena leek het te begrijpen en knikte zachtjes. 'Voel je niet meer schuldig, Loena. Je kunt je oorbellen niet kwijtraken terwijl je slaapt, toch? Het is veel waarschijnlijker dat Draco ze toen heeft afgepakt. Ik durf te wedden dat we ze straks zullen vinden, als een soort afscheidscadeautje van hem.'

Haar blik werd donker terwijl ze in het vuur staarde, enkel en alleen om Loena's blik te vermijden. 'Zo goed ken ik hem onderhand wel,' voegde ze er ruw aan toe. 'Hij heeft ons bedrogen, ons allemaal, en hij zal het ons laten voelen ook.'

'Mijn god, je hebt gelijk,' fluisterde Hermelien verbijsterd en ze stond ook op, niet in staat stil te blijven zitten. 'Draco heeft zoveel teniet gedaan waar wij hard voor vochten. Terwijl wij hard ons best deden met z'n zevenen bij elkaar te blijven, dreef hij ons uit elkaar. Ik zie nu pas wat je bedoelt, Ginny. Hij heeft ons bedrogen. Hij heeft ruzie veroorzaakt tussen ons, tussen jou en Loena. Hij kon niet overweg met Ron noch Fred.'

'Ik herinner me nu pas dat Draco met Fred discussieerde, vlak voor hij besloot dat vervloekte hutje binnen te gaan,' zei Loena zachtjes. Haar stem was nauwelijks hoorbaar in de gure wind en Rons donkere gezicht vertoonde een diepe frons.

'De zak,' was het enige dat hij kon uitbrengen en Ginny glimlachte zwakjes. Het was even stil.

'Dat hutje was vervloekt, dat was duidelijk,' begon Loena behoedzaam. 'Het heeft Fred vermoord, maar ik begrijp nog steeds niet hoe dat heeft kunnen gebeuren.'

'Dooddoeners,' reageerde Hermelien kortaf en Ginny aarzelde.

'Draco had veel eerder kunnen vertrekken, hij had niet eens aan deze reis hoeven beginnen. Dan had hij ook zijn doel gehaald, zonder hem waren we nooit met zijn zevenen geweest,' peinsde Loena hardop en Ron bromde iets onverstaanbaars.

'Nee,' bracht Ginny er tegenin. 'Dan had hij nooit zover gekomen. Het lijkt erop dat…'

Het vervloekte hutje, de weerwolven, de dooddoeners bij Fleurs kamp, de invasie bij de gesloten inrichting… Ze begreep plotseling precies wat er was gebeurd.

'Toen wij zijn bevrijd uit de gesloten inrichting, zijn de dooddoeners die daar waren eveneens vrijgekomen. Het lijkt erop alsof ze ons vanaf dat moment hebben gevolgd. Draco is niet voor niets bij ons gebleven – het was te verwachten dat de dooddoeners het spoor zouden kwijtraken, aangezien het pad van licht zich niet aan duistere magie vertoont. En als ze zouden verdwalen kon Draco hen nog altijd de weg wijzen naar ons, naar Amarië'

'Maar waaróm?' vroeg Ron koppig en Ginny keek hem bedroefd aan, terwijl zij en Hermelien langzaam weer gingen zitten.

'De dooddoeners willen net zo graag Amarië vinden als wij,' zei Hermelien. 'Volgens mij is Voldemort zijn eigen gruzielement kwijt.'

Ron keek haar vreemd aan. 'Dat betekent dat Amarië kan bewegen?'

Een stilte viel en Ginny keek hem met open mond aan. Nu pas drong tot haar door wat haar vermoedens betekenden.


	15. Greatest Enemy

**14. Greatest Enemy**

'Wat nu?' waren de enige woorden die de stilte doorbroken. Ginny kon niet opmaken of ze die van Ginny of Hermelien waren, maar dat deed er ook niet.

'Ik weet het ook niet,' reageerde Hermelien mismoedig en Ginny besefte dat ze het zelf had gevraagd.

'We kunnen gewoon verder gaan,' zei Ron bruusk, alsof hij moeite had om zijn stem onder controle te houden. De woede erachter veroorzaakte een bevende ondertoon. Ginny keek hem onderzoekend aan, maar behalve een ingehouden razernij kon ze niets ontdekken en ze besloot er ook niet naar te vragen. Wat er ook aan de hand was, Ron had vast een goede reden om Draco te haten.

Dat hadden ze in feite allemaal.

Maar waarom lukte het haar dan niet? Waarom vertelde ze dan aan de rest dat zij samen méér hadden gehad dan alleen vriendschap? Hoe had ze dat kunnen bevestigen als ze zelf niets liever deed dan het hardnekkig ontkennen? Ze kon niet meer. Het was duidelijk geweest en ze had enkel zichzelf voor de gek gehouden. Draco... Hij had van haar gehouden, zei hij. Zij was de enige die hem in leven hielde en ergens wist ze dat dat de reden was dat ze hem niet kon haten. Draco had zich aan haar laten zien als aan niemand anders. Niemand had hem gezien zoals zij, gehoord zoals zij, ...[i]gevoeld[/i] zoals zij.

Ze keerde haar gezicht van het vuur af, weg van de anderen, enkel en alleen om de pijn in haar ogen te verbergen.

En hij was weg voorgoed.

'Maak je er niet teveel druk om,' zei Loena zachtjes. 'Alsjeblieft, Ginny, geloof me, vertrouw me. Begrijp dat ik je alleen maar wil behoeden voor dezelfde fout als die jij maakte. Schuldgevoel.'

Ginny keek haar lang aan. Flitsen van herinneringen schoten door haar heen. Loena en een fragiel meisje dat meer kracht bereikte dan Loena. Het rode haar golfde over haar schouders in de wind en de uitdrukking in de bruine ogen was fel. Met een schok besefte Ginny dat zij het zelf was.

Het leek zolang geleden dat ze Loena ervan had geprobeerd te verzekeren dat het niet haar schuld was dat de dooddoeners hun hadden gevonden.

En ze had gelijk gehad. Draco had waarschijnlijk beseft dat hen zich zouden afvragen hoe de dooddoeners hun zo snel hadden gevonden, en de oorbellen weghalen alsof ze verloren waren had bijna gewerkt.

Ze had gelijk gehad. Het was niet Loena's schuld geweest, absoluut niet.

Het voelde alsof ze nu jaren ouder was. Het felle van haar was weggevaagd en het leek alsof ze in een korte tijd volwassen had moeten worden. Verstandig - bovenal. Toen na Carlo ook Fred hun slinkende groepje had verlaten, had zij de leiding overgenomen. En ze besefte nu pas hoeveel hun reis had veranderd in haar. Het meisje in haar herinnering leek een heel anders mens, een vreemde bijna.

'Ginny?'

Met een schok belandde Ginny weer in de werkelijkheid. Ze keek Loena smekend aan, maar het zou niets helpen. De waarheid was een te grote vijand om te ontkennen.

Het zou voor altijd haar schuld zijn dat Draco weg was, dat hij nu al hun geheimen zou verklappen aan de dooddoeners en dat hij hen verder zou leiden naar Amarië.

En er was tenminste één ding waarvan ze zeker kon zijn; de dooddoeners zouden eerder zijn.

'Ginny, begrijp me nou. Het is _[i]niet[/i_] jouw schuld, net zomin als dat het mijn schuld was,' voegde ze er aarzelend aan toe. Ginny slikte.

'Je had gelijk, Ginny. Het is niet mijn schuld dat we zijn gevolgd, net zomin als dat het jouw schuld is dat Draco is vertrokken-'

'Hij las mijn geheugen.' Ginny keek star voor zich uit en toch beantwoordde ze Loena's rustige blik.

'Hij las mijn geheugen, om te zien of ik meer om Carlo gaf dan om hem. En-...En hij zag mijn verdriet, hij zag dat ik had gezoend met hem, smekend… smekend dat het Carlo zou zijn. En nu-… Nu is hij vertrokken en het is mijn schuld, Loena, _[i]wat je ook zegt.[/i]'_

Loena keek haar zwijgend aan. Ginny negeerde haar onderzoekende blik, al kon ze een lichte huivering niet onderdrukken toen Loena's ogen langs haar hals gleden. Ginny sloot haar ogen gekweld, maar deed geen poging de beet te verbergen. De rode plekken eromheen werden met de dag erger en de wond was nog altijd niet genezen.

Het prikte, maar Loena's medelijdende blik was erger. Haar vriendin opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar Ginny's blik vermoordde alle woorden. Het fluisteren van Hermelien en Ron leek niet meer te bestaan en het flakkeren van het kampvuur werden buitengesloten terwijl ze haar ogen dichtdeed. Nu wist Loena het.

De waarheid was de grootste vijand wiens bestaan ze niet kon ontkennen. Niet meer.

Het begon te regenen.

_[i]Ginny_

_Tegen de tijd dat je dit leest, ben ik ver weg en zul je me niet kunnen vervloeken. Ook al betwijfel ik je of je dat was gelukt, ik zou het niet kunnen opbrengen jou iets aan te doen om mijzelf te beschermen._

_Beschouw dat niet als een blijk van liefde. Ik hield van je, ja, en ik vroeg je om jouw liefde. Maar je zei nee zonder te aarzelen. Ook al gebruikte je geen woorden, je daden waren afwijzend genoeg. Ik gaf je mijn liefde, maar je als je die niet accepteert zal ik je mijn haat geven._

_Ik heb jullie bedrogen, zeker. Mijn herinneringen wordt in jouw gedachtes verspild als er één die het waard is van te houden. En daarmee bega je een grotere zonde als ik. _

_Ik zal het niet vergeten_

_Draco[/i]_

Ginny voelde haar lippen onbedaarlijk trillen. De regen lieten de letters uitlopen en Ginny staarde er onbewogen naar. De wind trok aan het perkament, tot het de grip van haar vingers ontglipte, om mee gesleurd te worden met de wind. Likkende vlammen reikten ernaar, maar het ontsprong een vuurdood en werd hoog op getild met het waaien van de wind. Loena, nog steeds naast haar op het vochtige bladerdek, leek aan te voelen dat Ginny even alleen wilde zijn. Voorzichtig pakte ze haar oorbellen uit de enveloppe, die vergeten tussen het mos lag. Toen liet ze haar alleen.

De fluisterstemmen van Hermelien en Ron hielden even op toen Loena erbij plaatsnam, maar Ginny luisterde niet naar wat volgde.

Dus Draco haatte haar nu…

Ginny slikte de brok in haar keel weg en op één of andere manier leek het niet zo moeilijk te geloven. Ze had altijd al geweten dat Draco van haar hield en van haar walgde. Altijd al had ze vrees en genegenheid gekoesterd zien weerspiegeld in zijn grijze ogen.

Was hij bang geweest om van haar te houden? Kon Draco wel van haar houden? Wist hij van de weerwolvenbeet?

De vragen spookten door haar hoofd, maar terwijl ze langzaam haar hoofd oprichtte keek ze naar de horizon. Bezaaid met obstakels en signalen waaruit ze hun goede pad moesten vinden. Ergens wist ze dat Hermelien, Ron en Loena daarover discussieerden, maar ze wilde er nog niet aan.

Ze was Draco kwijt, opnieuw een verlies dankzij Voldemort. Ginny beseft dat ze sterk moest zijn, haar schouders eronder moest zetten. Juist nu haar kracht het meest nodig was, mocht ze zich niet laten lijden bij haar zwakte; [i]_verdriet.[/i]_

Bruusk kwam Ginny overeind en staarde naar de maan, hoog aan de hemel. Ze schuwde hem meer dan ooit, nu ook zij tot de groep behoorde waar ze voorheen zo bang voor was: weerwolven. Een lichte huivering gleed over haar rug en ze borg haar handen diep in de zakken van haar wapperende mantel. Het was tijd om op te staan als weerwolf.

Traag draaide ze zich naar haar drie vrienden toe en haalde diep adem. Er moest een verhaal verteld worden waarover de beet alleen al genoeg kon zeggen.

Maar haar hele hart weigerde om de gapende wond nog eens te laten zien, en haar bevende woorden zeiden evengoed genoeg. 'Ik ben een weerwolf.'

De stilte die Ginny's woorden beantwoordden was beangstigend. Het bladerdek hoog boven hen liet een enkele straal van maanlicht door en Ginny voelde het op haar gezicht brandden als een vloek. Vlug deed ze het stilzwijgen teniet met de uitleg die ze haar vrienden schuldig was. Hakkelend gooide ze de woorden eruit die ze al eerder had moeten zeggen, maar daar leken ze niets om te geven. Ginny had het verteld, uiteindelijk.

Hermelien was met stomheid geslagen en Rons gezicht vertrok naarmate hij het wel móest geloven. Naast haar zat Loena, die haar handen warmde aan het kampvuur en haar op één of andere manier bijstond zonder woorden. En met elke zin die ze zichzelf hoorde zeggen, drong het harder tot haar door. Alsof ze werd geslagen, keer op keer en steeds harder.

_[i]Ze was een weerwolf[/i]_

Ze slikte, haar stem haperde. Knipperend vocht ze tegen tranen die allang opgedroogd waren. Haar beeld was nog altijd scherp en ze voelde zich misselijk worden. Verward keek ze de andere kant uit, weg van Ron en Hermelien die dicht naast elkaar het verhaal aanhoorden dat nooit van hún zou zijn.

Een golf van eenzaamheid overviel haar.

'Maar dat is nu niet het belangrijkste,'besloot ze met een laatste restje hervonden kracht. 'Eer dat de maandcyclus heeft voltrokken, moeten we weer thuis zijn. Dat is belangrijker dan ooit. We moeten dit afhandelen. Anderen gaan dood en steeds meer mensen - … Steeds meer mensen lopen over naar de andere kant, volgen Draco's voorbeeld uit angst, uit wanhoop…'

De wind sneed langs haar heen en ze kroop dichter onder de dikke mantel om haar schouders. De broeierige zomerwind had plaatsgemaakt voor een vochtige herfst.

'We moeten gaan opschieten,' beaamde Hermelien. 'We hebben net al gezocht naar verdere herkenningspunten. Maar het pad van licht lijkt zich teruggetrokken te hebben. We hebben slechts met moeite signalen gevonden, maar - ..'

Hermelien gebaarde hulpeloos naar Loena en Ron, en op het moment dat Ginny's ogen de kaart voor Hermelien vonden, begreep ze het probleem. Het oude perkament waarop gehaast het gebied was geschilderd, telde drie dikgetekende kruisen, duidelijk ieder van een andere hand.

Ron wees naar een simpele boog, die ze hadden getekend aan de noordkant van de vallei. Recht daar tegenover, in het zuiden, bevond zich een meer waar Hermeliens naar wees. Het overgebleven aangeduide punt was een waterval, die Loena's vermeende signaal moest voorstellen.

'We komen er niet uit,' zei Hermelien simpelweg.

'Tussen de runen in Ëirama bevinden zich verschillende bogen,' verklaarde Ron. 'Ik neem aan dat daarmee een poort bedoelt wordt. En de enige die ik ken, ligt hier niet zo ver vandaan. De poort van goud. Ik denk dat dat de poort is naar het laatste gedeelte van het pad.'

Hermelien keek hem streng aan. 'Het kan net zo goed dat meer zijn. Ik, Ginny, Loena en Parvati hebben de documenten van Ëirama gevonden in een bevroren meer, goed verscholen in de duisternis. Als Amarië het tegenover gestelde is van Ëirama, dan moeten we zoeken naar een ontdooid, helder meer.'

Ginny knikte. Het klink aannemelijk, maar ze keek nu afwachtend naar Loena. Die had al verschillende keren laten blijken dat ze meer af wist van dit pad dan ze liet blijken, en de aangekruiste waterval in het oosten kwam haar vaag bekend voor.

'De waterval verbergt een poort, die enkel zichtbaar is wanneer hij is opgedroogd,' begon Loena zachtjes 'Ik denk dat jullie beiden theorieën kloppen en dat we ze moeten zien te combineren. Wat is het tegenovergesteld van bevroren?'

In de fractie van een seconde dat Loena zweeg, begreep Ginny het. 'Verdampt!' Loena knikte en Hermelien keek verslagen. 'Maar is hier een verdampte waterval dan? Ik zie er nergens een,' zei ze koppig. Loena glimlachte vaag. 'Verdampt water zie je niet. Maar hebben jullie al gekeken wat dat is?'

Een bleke, lange vinger wees naar een stukje links van het groepje en drie paar ogen volgden. Onder de begroeiing was hij nauwelijks herkenbaar, maar de geul was duidelijk van de andere heuvels te onderscheiden. En als je goed keek, waren de oevers te zien onder het vele gras. Dood riet vormde de bodem voor onkruid in de bedding van de rivier.

Ginny kon een glimlach niet onderdrukken en Loena lachte beverig terug. Even leek alle tragedie van Fred en Draco vergeten.

Even maar.

'Waarom zou hij droog staan?'

Rons stem was doorboord met zijn zware ademhaling. Ze liepen nu al uren achtereen door de bedding, hun voeten soppend in de moerassige bodem. Haar witte gympen waren gecamoufleerd met dikke lagen modder en met elke stap werden Ginny's voeten zwaarder. Verward veegde ze het zweet van haar voorhoofd. Hoe kon het dat ze nu ineens zo moe werd?

Haar trillende benen droegen haar voort en leidden over de laatste kilometers van het pad van licht. Ze waren dichtbij, ze voelde het. Misschien was het haar hart, dat ze voelde bonzen in haar keel, of misschien haar voeten, die gevoelloos en trillerig haar waren. Maar in ieder geval voelde ze haar hele lijf de laatste krachten uitputten en ze wist dat ze alleen maar kon hopen dat ze dichtbij waren.

Haar keel begon zeer te doen van het zware ademen en ze vertrouwde haar stem niet om te antwoorden. Ze haalde haar schouders op toen Ron haar vragend aankeek, maar zag niet dat Loena aanstalten had gemaakt antwoord te geven. Ze boog haar hoofd en het blonde haar schoof in strengen om het bleke gezicht, als een gordijn om te voorkomen dat Loena het antwoord hardop zei. Ginny lette er niet op, ze keek slechts even naar Loena, om te zien dat rode vlekken zich in haar hals vertoonden. Het leek erop dat Loena's bleke huid begon te herstellen.

[i]_Waarom vergiftigde je Loena, Draco? Hoe kon je?[/i]_

Ginny keek even kort achterom, naar het punt aan de horizon waar ze Draco voor het laatst had gezien. Ergens besefte ze het definitieve van hun afscheid. Het was allemaal voorbij tussen hun. Wat hij Loena en Fred had aangedaan zou ze hem nooit kunnen vergeven.  
Diepe wanhoop boorde zich door haar lijf en deed haar ademhaling versnellen, terwijl ze moeizaam haar voeten bleef optillen.

'Ik kan niet meer,' zei Hermelien met een schorre stem.

'Ik ook niet,' fluisterde Ginny, maar de wind en de regen overstemden haar woorden.

'De dooddoeners zitten vlak achter ons.'

Niemand reageerde en Hermelien slikte schuldbewust. De woorden spraken een angst die zij allen voelden, maar niet wilden erkennen. Dooddoeners, vlakbij. Ginny keek om de tien tellen over haar schouder en hoewel ze nog steeds buiten beeld waren, leek het alsof ze de hijgende adem van de dooddoeners in haar nek kon voelen. Een huivering onderdrukkend sloeg ze een arm om Hermelien heen, en duwde haar voort, als een bemoediging dat het nog de moeite was door te lopen. Ze moesten het zevende en laatste gruzielement vinden, maar ze wisten niet wat het was of waar het was.

Hermelien werd steeds onrustiger en haar trillende hand hield ze voor haar mond, alsof ze moeite deed het niet uit te gillen. 'We moeten iets dóen! We hebben al zoveel verloren en als het zo doorgaat is het laatste wat uit mijn handen glipt, mijn eigen leven!'

Haar toonhoogte schoot paniekerig de hoogte in en Ginny probeert tegenwicht te bieden met alle kalmte die ze in haar stem kon herbergen. 'We hebben al veel teruggekregen, Hermelien. Familie wordt enkel verklaard met een bloedband, maar voor mij…voor ons reikt onze familie veel en veel verder dan onze verwanten. Jij bent mijn zus, en Loena ook, en Gaby en het Chinese meisje voelen als nichtjes. Ron is meer dan enkel een broer van me. Jullie zijn meer mijn familie dan wie dan ook. Ik dank het lot om jullie te hebben gekregen. Het is het enige goeds dat me is overkomen de afgelopen tijd. En ik denk ook het belangrijkste.'

'Liefde is iets wat Voldemort niet kent, Hermelien,' zei Loena zachtjes en ze sloeg eveneens een bemoedigend arm om hun vriendin heen. Ginny slikte, en merkte dat ook Loena Hermelien opbeurde om zichzelf niet te ontmoedigen. Het leek alsof haar stem die van een vreemde was geweest, die van iemand die sterker was dan haar.

'Liefde en vriendschap is belangrijker dan wat dan ook. Haat en vijandschap is onze grootste vijand zolang Voldemort daar achter staat. Liefde is een grotere gift dan Voldemort ooit zal kunnen krijgen.'

Hermelien knikte zwakjes, niet in staat een woord uit te brengen. En stiekem merkte Ginny dat ze exact hetzelfde voelde nu de secondes zwaarder voorbij tikten. De tijd ging verder maar hun reis schoot niet op. En wat er nu door haar hart schoot, door haar aderen trok en haar kracht bezoedelde was niet meer dan wanhoop.

Het benarde gevoel te moeten haasten vertroebelde Ginny's heldere gedachtes. Ze schoot zo snel als ze kon lopen tussen het onkruid door, haar voeten zwaar slepend over de drassige bodem. Hoog boven hen brandde de zon waterig tussen de wolken en stralen van licht gleden over de bedding van de rivier. Ginny kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes, in een poging het felle licht buiten te sluiten. De pracht van de vallei was overweldigend, maar ze liet zich er niet meer door bedriegen. Deze vallei stond symbool voor de keerzijdes van licht en donker. Overdag stralend van energie, 's nachts zwart van het gesloten uiterlijk dat de vallei dan droeg. Het gezicht van de maan veranderde daar niets aan – het droeg eerder bij aan de spookachtige sfeer.

Ginny proefde het zoute zweet op haar lippen en veegde het bruusk af met de rug van haar hand. De frisse kou gleed als kippenvel over haar armen en ze wreef haar handen ineen. De poging zichzelf te warmen was tevergeefs. De zon scheen fel, maar de zwakke mist en de gure wind sneden elke toegang tot warmte af. Het rode haar wapperde om haar gezicht en ze streek het met twee vingers uit haar ogen – ze zou haar gezicht nooit verbergen. Ze was sterk – dat moest. Met haar hoofd rechtop gedragen keek ze voor zich uit, maar al wat ze zag was een overwoekerd pad. Velen hadden Amarië gezocht, maar ze wist zeker dat nog niemand zover gekomen was.

Een zwakke lach gleed om haar lippen. Vergeefs probeerde ze er niet aan te denken waarom niet. Het beeld van Gaby en het Chinese meisje, waarvan ze nu besefte dat het Cho Chang was, verscheen voor haar ogen en even was ze verblind.

Met moeite hervond ze haar evenwicht, net op tijd om de rotsen in de verte te zien opdoemen. De voorkant ervan was perfect glad gesleten en een kleine boog bevond zich helemaal onderaan.

De waterval.

Op dat moment ging alles heel snel. Hermelien kneep kort in Ginny's hand, ten teken dat zij het ook had gezien. Maar vlak daarna werd ze ruw omver geduwd en voelde het opnieuw alsof de vijand in hun nek hijgde. Ginny draaide zich om maar het as al te laat en het gevoel was weg. Ze greep de anderen vast en zag hoe Ron Hermelien overeind hielp. Haar zware voeten draaiden opnieuw naar de waterval toe en Ginny schrok toen ze in een flits vijf mensen zag verschijnen, gemaskerd en gehuld in zwarte mantels waarvan de kappen over hun hoofden waren getrokken. Desondanks had ze in een fractie van een seconde de mensen herkend. Het lange zwarte haar van Bellatrix wapperde terwijl ze een hoge lach uitstootte, vervuld van leedvermaak. Ginny voelde zich misselijk worden toen ze Sneep, Dolochov en Lucius Malfidus herkende. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht in ontkenning, maar het nam niet weg dat ze ook de laatste persoon had herkend; een smalle, blonde gestalte die met ijsblauwe ogen kort over zijn schouder had gekeken.  
Ze probeerde de pijn in haar hart niet te voelen.

Vaag herinnerde ze zich hoe graag hij had geloofd dat zijn vader van hem hield, en ze kon het niet helpen om er een spottende gedachte aan toe te voegen.. _[i]Als hij nu pas van je houdt, Draco, noem ik het geen vaderliefde.[/i]_

'GINNY!' Hermeliens ijselijke gil deed Ginny opschrikken. Met Loena's hand vastgeklemd tussen haar vingers zette ze de achtervolging in, met de laatste krachten die ze wist te bundelen. Haar hart klopte als een bezetene.

_[i]Dit was een grove fout, Draco.[/i]_

'Ginny, schiet op!'

Haar voeten deden pijn. Het zwarte haar van Bellatrix wapperde achter haar aan, in strengen ontsnapt uit de zwarte mantel. Zwaar ademend trok ze Loena mee, die wit weggetrokken was. Lucius rende met grote stappen en ze zag hoe hij geen blik achterom wierp naar zijn zoon. Ginny perste haar tanden op elkaar en rende sneller. Het onkruid sloeg tegen haar blote benen en de schaafplekken brandden. Met haar ogen strak op Draco's blonde achterhoofd gericht, sleurde ze hen allen mee, recht in de armen van de dooddoeners.

Ergens kon ze alleen maar denken aan hen inhalen. [i]_Ze moesten eerder bij de waterval zijn!_'[/i] Ze hijgde en voelde hoe zweetdruppeltjes als tranen naar haar lippen reikten. Waren het geen tranen? Kreunend van pijn aan haar benen schraapte ze haar laatste restjes energie uit haar lijf, toen begon alles te tintelen en draaide het beeld voor haar ogen. Het besef dat de dooddoeners te snel waren gleed door haar heen en het volgende moment draaiden haar ogen weg. De grond donderde onder haar voeten toen ze abrupt remde en in een flits dook ze naar de grond. Met haar gezicht tegen de vochtige bodem besefte ze het.

Ze waren te laat.

En zij had het als eerste opgegeven.

'PARALITIS!'

Hermeliens rauwe stem leek van ver weg te komen.

Een seconde later was alles buiten bereik. Ze voelde de bodem niet meer. Haar lijf niet meer.

Niets meer.

Stilte.

Alles ging langzaam. De kleuren vermengden zich. Ginny gilde, maar niemand keek op. Haar keel voelde schor van het hijgen er kwam geen geluid over haar lippen dat de anderen konden horen.

Haar benen begonnen onbedaarlijk te trillen, voor ze op de grond zakte.

'Ginny!'

Geschrokken knielde Ron bij haar neer, maar ze zag enkel een waas van rood haar voor ze enkel nog haar knieën voelde branden. Het zand en onkruid onder haar prikte.

'Hermelien, kom gauw!'

Het meisje dat nog geen meter verder was ingestort krabbelde met moeite overeind, bijgestaan door Ron. De vage gestaltes werden een beetje scherper en Loena's helblauwe ogen waren onmiskenbaar. Ze voelde haar lijf trillen, ze snikte en voelde de kracht uit haar lijf wegvloeien. Doodstil bleef ze zitten, op haar knieën, met haar handen voor haar gezicht geslagen als een rouwende. De rest zat er verslagen omheen.

'De dooddoeners hebben het gehaald.' Hermeliens onvaste stem sloeg over. 'En wij niet.'

'Wat hebben we fout gedaan?' vroeg Ginny zachtjes. 'Waarom is het niet gelukt?'

Ron ging nors verzitten, alsof hij zich ongemakkelijk voelde bij zijn woorden. 'Omdat we Draco vertrouwden.'

Ginny's hart bonsde_. [/i]Nee[/i]._ Ontkennend schudde ze haar hoofd, maar Ron zag het en kapte het ruw af. 'Je weet dat het waar is, Gin, net als iedereen.'

'Noem me geen Gin,' beet Ginny hem toe. _[/i]Dat was iets van Carlo[/i]…_

'Ron, wat je zegt is niet waar.'

Rons felle ogen blikten naar Loena, die met een vage glimlach kalm bleef. De spanning trilde in de lucht.

'De schuld ligt niet bij ons. Die last draagt Draco op zijn schouders; voor zijn verraad en al zijn toneelspel dat hij aan onze kant stond. Hij bedroog ons en deinsde niet terug voor liegen. Hij palmde Ginny in en dreef ons uit elkaar. Hij- '

'STOP!'

Ginny merkte dat ze overeind was gesprongen en ze knipperde met haar ogen. [i]'Hou op, Loena,[/i] jij kende Draco niet.' Met moeite beheerste ze haar stem en verdreef het verdriet naar een ondertoon. De wanhoop, de schaamte borrelde vlamde in haar ogen, maar dat wist ze niet.

'Ginny...' Hermelien kwam half overeind, in een poging troostend over te komen. Vergeefs. Ginny sprong achteruit, als door een wesp gestoken.

'Probeer me niet te kalmeren! IK BÉN KALM! Luíster nou eens naar me! Draco is niet wie jullie denken! Ik ben niet wie jullie denken! Draco palmde me niet in, hij hield van me. Hij HOUDT NOG STEEDS VAN ME! En ik heb hem afgewezen…'

Heel even verloor haar stem zijn volume.

'Hij is weg omdat ik hem wegstuurde, oké? Net als zijn moeder hem wegstuurde, toen hij nog klein was. Hebben jullie dan nooit gemerkt hoe hij zich voelde? In veiligheid gebracht door zijn moeder? Ha! Hoe denk je dat dat op hém overkwam? ALS DUMPEN! En al zijn zelfvertrouwen heb ik vernield door hem opnieuw te dumpen. Snap dat dan! Er was nog maar één persoon die hem niet afgewezen had, die hem vanaf het begin wilde opleiden tot zijn opvolger: zijn vader. Dus veracht hem nou niet, wijs hem nou niet af! Het is niet zijn schuld...'

Het besef dat wiens schuld het wel was, schoot als een pijnsteek door haar heen. Opnieuw liet ze zich op de grond zakken, zich koesterend in de stilte. Rillend sloeg Ginny haar armen en kon een onbedaarlijk huilen niet meer tegenhouden.


	16. Whisper to the Wind

**15. Whisper to the Wind**

Regendruppels trokken een spoor langs haar wang en raakten haar rode lippen. Ginny ademde gestaag in het ritme van haar passen, de wolkjes damp gleden weg in de koude herfstlucht.

Het had gevroren. Het gras onder haar was gepolijst met dauw en de druppels leken als parels in een oester. Hermelien ploegde zwaar door het gras, struiken ongeduldig opzij duwend. De platgelopen doornstruiken prikten in hun schoenen en Ginny dacht terug aan hun reis naar de opgedroogde waterval. Het was slechts een week geleden, maar het voorval kwam onwerkelijk over en voelde als een vage herinnering. Alleen de gedachte aan Draco's blik achterom bleef voor haar ogen flitsen en achtervolgde haar wanneer ze een zeldzame keer tijd had om na te denken.

Ron liep vlak naast Hermelien en af en toe was ze jaloers op hem.

Gedachtes aan Carlo verkleurden steeds vaker haar geest. Met moeite hield ze de moed erin, stapte ze door en negeerde de wirwar in haar hoofd, maar het werd moeilijker naarmate de tijd verder tikte. De verwarring schitterde in haar ogen en af en toe voelde ze Loena's bezorgde blik op zich rusten.

Het deerde haar niet. Het maakte niet eens iets uit: het eenzame gevoel bleef. Het overviel haar dat ze kalm bleef onder alle problemen. Nu de dooddoeners naar de waterval waren, zat er nog maar één ding op. Hoewel Rons poort en Hermeliens meer niet veel hoop boden, was het hun laatste strohalm. En op één of andere manier bood dat een uitzicht dat beter was dan al het eerdere: het einde in zicht.

Als ze de Poort van Goud hadden gezien, zouden ze het hele stuk teruglopen om het meer te bekijken, in de hoop er een spoor van Amarië te vinden.  
Ergens wist ze dat de afloop zou volgen. De overwinning was nabij en het gaf niet meer voor wie die was.  
De vermoeidheid huisde in haar beenderen. Als dit voorbij was, hoefde ze niet meer sterk te zijn. Dan kon ze alle zelfbeheersing laten varen die haar nu zo uitputte.

Ze keek ernaar uit, ondanks alle tegenslagen die de weg ernaartoe zou bevatten.

Lang hadden ze niet uitgerust. Er was al gauw besloten dat dit hun laatste hoop zou zijn, dat Loena het fout zou kunnen hebben en Hermelien of Ron goed. Zeven dagen van hard doorlopen waren gevolgd en nu leek het alsof haar voeten gevoelloos waren. Loena kwam langzaam weer op krachten en leefde met de dag meer op, hoewel ze bijna dag en nacht doorliepen. De koude regen daalde als een deken over hen heen en met de dag kreeg de Vallei een somberder aanzien. De warmte waarmee ze verwelkomt waren leek langzaam weggeëbd. Met elke stap voelde Ginny haar eigen felle houding verdwijnen. Carlo's ogen en herinneringen tergden haar hart. Ze miste hem, elke seconde van de dag en vooral wanneer de avond viel. Ze had zich onherroepelijk voorgenomen hem te gaan zoeken als deze reis achter de rug was, maar zelfs dat besluit kon haar humeur niet verlichten. Ron keek bezorgd achterom, maar ze verweet hem in stilte zijn liefde voor Hermelien. De last op haar schouders drukte als vanouds.

Over de Poort van Goud had ze niets meer gevraagd toen het besluit eenmaal genomen was. Ginny nam aan dat Ron wist waar hij zich bevond en of ze al in de buurt kwamen. Ze wachtte op een kreet, een uiting van herkenning of opluchting. Maar de dag verstreek, terwijl ze zich een weg baanden door de aftakelende struiken. De herfst nam het groen weg en roodtinten namen het over. Gouden bundels zwak zonlicht deden de regendruppels oplichten in de koude lucht. Ginny's glimlach voelde vermoeid aan, maar ze hield haar mondhoeken omhoog. Ze kwamen dichterbij, dat was zeker.

En de afloop naderde.

Felle weerkaatsingen van zonlicht verblindden haar onverwacht. De kap van haar mantel was ver over haar ogen getrokken tegen de regen, maar konden haar niet bescherming tegen het weerspiegelde zonlicht. Traag duwde ze haar kap van haar haar, verstomd van verbijstering. Ze voelde hoe Loena naast haar ging staan en Rons mouwen schuurden langs haar arm. Haar eigen mantel wapperde, zwaar van de regen die erin hing, maar ze keer er niet naar om toen de natte stof tegen Hermeliens benen aansloeg.

Het dunne gouden materiaal was in touwen van goud om elkaar heen gevlochten, vermomd in een wirwar van klimop en doorntakken. Ginny hield haar trillende vingers tegen haar mond en kon enkel luisteren naar de wind. In de opening die de boog maakte leek een gordijn te hangen, haast onzichtbaar als een flinterdunne mist in de regen.

De wind droeg stemmen.

Gefluister bereikte haar oren moeizaam en ze merkte dat ook Loena verward naar voren boog. Hermelien en Ron blikten naar elkaar, terwijl zij en Loena naar voren stapten, naar de vaag bekende stemmen toe.

'Luister,' zei Ginny zachtjes, maar haar schorre stem was onhoorbaar. Het gras ritselde onder haar voeten en de perfecte ronde van enkel gras viel haar ineens op, met de prachtige boog als middelpunt. Donkere bloemblaadjes lagen verscholen tussen het overgebleven groen en bevestigden dat de doorns van rozen waren.

Ginny wilde nog dichterbij, maar Loena legde een hand op haar arm en verdreef de gemoedsrust die ineens de sfeer had bepaald. Met een schok keerde Ginny terug naar de werkelijkheid terwijl ze Loena vragend aankeek. Sprakeloos.

Loena schudde voorzichtig haar hoofd en het blonde haar golfde over haar schouders. 'Ik weet niet wat het is,' zei ze zachtjes. 'En ik denk niet dat we het ooit kunnen begrijpen met het beste vermogen van onze hersens.'

Ginny kon enkel knikken. Haar haren dansten in de wind en een zinderende hitte overviel haar. De regen voelde ineens verkoelend aan en haar mantel liet ze langzaam van zich afglijden.

'We moeten erdoorheen,' zei ze schor. Hermeliens ogen vulden zich met angst. 'Nee,' zei ze ademloos. 'Dat moeten we niet, dat is onmogelijk.'

Ron keek haar medelevend aan en sloeg voorzichtig een arm om haar schouders. Het meisje leek er geen acht op te slaan en bleef verstard naar Ginny kijken. 'Die poort… Er stond er één op het Departement van Mystificatie… Ik ben daar eerder geweest…'

'Hermelien,' begon Loena behoedzaam, maar Ron kapte haar ruw af.

'Ze hoeft niet als ze niet wil,' zei hij streng en Ginny ving verward zijn beschermende blik op. 'Ron, Hermelien… Begrijpen jullie wat er op het spel staat?'

'Ja! Onze levens… Er is nog zoveel wat ik wil doen…'

Ginny zweeg even en besefte wat Hermelien bedoelde. Net op tijd slikte ze haar troostende woorden in: Ron zou het nooit begrijpen. Ze wist niet eens of ze het zelf begreep.

Loena redde de spanning in de lucht. 'Dat willen we allemaal, Hermelien. Maar ik denk niet dat we de kans krijgen als de dooddoeners het zevende gruzielement veilig stellen. Dan zijn we weer terug bij af.'

Hermelien bleef haar enkel aankijken, bang wat er achter het gordijn zou zijn.

Ginny's binnenste borrelde van onrust, maar ergens wist ze zeker dat het niet erger kon zijn dan alles wat deze reis hen al had aangedaan.

'Ik ga.'

Nog voor iemand een woord had kunnen zeggen, boog ze voorover en stapte onder de boog. Een tel later viel ze, voelde ze de wind langs haar lijf suizen en wachtte ze tot het bereiken van de harde grond.

De bodem bleef weg.

Het moment van begrip was in een fractie van een seconde voorbij. Het drong tot haar door vlak voor het wateroppervlak haar voeten omsloot, haar benen en haar hele lijf. Talloze pijnscheuten vlogen vanuit haar voeten omhoog, zoekend naar verlossing.

Ze hapte naar adem in een automatisme, maar het was enkel water waarin ze zich verslikte. Haar kleren trokken haar omlaag. Een waas van rood haar dreef om haar heen. Een harde knal, een golf onder water en ook Loena's lichaam vocht zich een weg naar boven. Hermelien en Ron, ze moesten ergens zijn.

Zeewier omsloot haar enkels. Tegen elke natuurwet in leken ze haar tegen te houden, vastberaden haar graf te worden. Ze vocht zich een weg naar boven, trappend naar het water dat niet week voor haar verzwakte kracht onder water.

ze voelde de planten trekken, als een graf dat haar dood wilde hebben. Vechtend voor haar leven schopte ze, sloeg ze, maar het water bood haar teveel tegenkracht.

Ze worstelde zich los, maar haar korte broek en vest trokken haar omlaag. Vliegensvlug schoot Ginny uit haar trui. Het laatste wat ze voelde was hoe slanke vingers zich om haar pols sloten. Een flits onder water en ze schoten omhoog, naar het wateroppervlak.

Lucht.

De rotsen waren hoog en boden nauwelijks houvast, maar het gladde oppervlakte was het enige dat boven was het enige dat enigszins boven het vlakke water uitkwam. Golven waren nergens te bekennen, afgezien van de kringen die hun landingen hadden veroorzaakt.

Ginny keek omhoog. Loena krabbelde naast haar overeind en liet zich langzaam naast haar zakken op de rotspartijen. Haar zware ademhaling vermengde zich met die van Ginny zelf en ze glimlachten opgelucht naar elkaar. Druipende haren trokken een spoort van druppels over de rotsen, en Ginny wring ze lachend uit. Een vreemde euforie veroorzaakte onrust in haar maag.

'We hebben het gehaald,' zei ze ademloos. 'Ik weet niet wat het was onder water, maar het voelde als een strijd om mij als persoon. En we hebben het gehaald. Het is gelukt. Met z'n vieren gaan we de strijd winnen.'

Loena's gezicht betrok, maar Ginny vermoedde in de verste verte niet wat ze ging zeggen.

'Ginny, Hermelien schrok zich dood toen jij jezelf zomaar door dat gat stortte,' begon Loena en Ginny fronste. 'Ik stortte mezelf helemaal niet – '

'Zo zag het er wel uit,' mompelde Loena traag. Ze keerde haar trieste ogen naar Ginny en ze zag hoe het geluk van daarnet uit haar ogen dreef. Het werd koud om haar hart.

'Het zag eruit alsof je erin gerukt werd, op het moment dat je had besloten er uit vrije wil in te stappen. Hermelien had het niet meer en ik wilde je zo gauw mogelijk achterna, maar dat voorkwam niet dat ik Rons laatste woorden hoorde.'

_Láátste woorden?_ Haar hart sloeg een slag over.

'Nee, denk dat niet,' reageerde Loena snel. Ginny's lijkbleke gezicht sprak haar angsten uit alsof ze gegild had en Loena glimlachte triest.

'Hij is niet - … Hij is gewoon weg. Hermelien stond doodsangsten uit en ik denk dat hij er alles voor over had haar voor zich te winnen.' Loena aarzelde even en keek Ginny toen recht aan. 'Hij begrijpt Hermeliens twijfel, Ginny. En hij is bang dat ze zal kiezen wat ze al verloren heeft.'

Ginny staarde voor zich uit, het missen in haar hart uit alle macht weg duwend. Een stilte van minuten, of misschien slechts een paar tellen, werd enkel doorbroken door haar geluidloze stem. 'Carlo… Ik ben hem kwijt.. '

'Niet zo definitief als Hermelien, Ginny. Dat moet je goed beseffen. Hij hield van jou, hij was er voor jóu wanneer je hem hard nodig had. Hermelien verloor hem al op het moment dat hij jou zag. Dat is jammer voor haar, maar het is iets wat jij niet mag vergeten. Hou je daaraan vast, Ginny – hij hield van jou.'

Het gladde wateroppervlak weerspiegelde hun twee gestaltes. Een gedimd licht wierp schaduwen op de wanden en Ginny besefte nu pas dat ze zich in een grot bevonden. Het maakte niks uit.

'Dat wil niet wegnemen dat ik hem kwijt ben,' zei ze zachtjes.

'We weten het niet, Ginny. Carlo had meer in zijn mars dan ieder van ons ooit vermoedt heeft. Hij was in staat die dooddoeners stonden angst te weerstaan.'

'Hij was bang, Loena, doodsbang. Dat weet ik zeker.'

Loena's peilende ogen waren lang op haar gericht, maar ze bleef voor zich uit staren alsof Carlo elk moment kon verschijnen.

'Bang dat hij ons zou teleurstellen.'

'Dat heeft hij niet gedaan.'

Ginny knikte en zuchtte. Haar haar hing in natte slierten om haar gezicht en de druppels reikten naar haar lippen. Ze proefde het zoette water.

'Dat zal hij ook nooit doen. Ik ga hem zoeken en ik zal hem vinden,' besloot ze. Terwijl ze voorzichtig ging staan bood ze Loena een hand aan en ze knuffelde Loena impulsief. Loena had haar plan Carlo te zoeken al veel eerder voorzien, dat begreep ze nu. Maar ze betwijfelde of Loena wist hoe veel haar woorden betekenden.

Hij hield van haar. Loena had het gezien, geweten. Al die tijd.  
Het maakte een wereld van verschil.

'We moeten, verder, Ginny.'

Een gesmoorde lach belandde ergens in Loena's blonde haren. Voorzichtig lieten de meiden elkaar los.

'Welke kant op?'

'Richting Amarië,' lachte Ginny. Ze haalde diep adem en wees naar het einde van de lange grot. Een rood, vlammend licht flakkerde op aan het eind van de gang, in een breed spleet in de rotswanden.

De rotsen vormden een brug, met aan weerszijden stilstaand water dat reikte zover Ginny kon kijken. Het water was spookachtig doorzichtig, maar desondanks was de bodem nergens te zien.

'Lumos,' fluisterde Loena.

In het plafond zaten enkele gaten en Ginny besefte dat ze zich niet eens had afgevraagd hoe ze hier kwamen. De boog was een soort ViaVia, dat was duidelijk. Maar ze had geen idee waar die hen naartoe had geleid. De hoge wanden aan de uiteindes van de rotsen reikten tot een plafond dat angstaanjagend hoog was. Enkele gaten lieten zwakke stralen zonlicht door en Ginny keek er somber naar voor ze voorzichtig begon te lopen over de harde rotsen. Haar schoenen vonden nauwelijks grip op de natte bodem en piepten herhaaldelijk.

'Deze keer wordt het een tocht voor ons tweeën,' mompelde ze neerslachtig. Loena sprong naast haar en glimlachte bemoedigend, hoewel de lacht haar ogen niet haalde.

'Ron en Hermelien hebben het niet opgegeven. Ze wilden enkel niet door deze poort.' Loena hield even stil. 'Weetje, ik denk dat Hermelien hem beter kent dan wij, of in ieder geval dat ze die in het ministerie beter kent dan wij. Je moet begrijpen dat ze haar leven niet graag roekeloos wilde wagen nu we zover waren gekomen.'

Ginny zweeg koppig.

'Zij en Ron zijn nu op weg naar het meer. Dat was het laatste wat ik Ron hoorde zeggen voor ik met in deze ondergrondse rivier werd gesmeten.'

'Laten we dan maar hopen dat daar ook een ingang is naar deze grot,' mompelde Ginny donker. 'Anders hebben ze pech gehad. Wij zijn weg hier.'

Met die woorden deed ze het onderwerp af en Loena zweeg schouderophalend.

Hun woorden lieten een galmende stilte achter. Elke stap weerkaatste tegen de wanden en even verbeeldde Ginny zich dat Hermelien en Ron gewoon achter haar liepen.

Ze schudde het idee van zich af. Loena beende stug door en sprong behendig over de gladde stenen en slechts met moeite kon Ginny haar bijhouden.

Links en rechts liepen de rotsen af en gingen ze over in het spiegelgladde water. Hun beeld werd helder weerkaatst en een tel verstijfde ze bij het zien van haar eigen gezicht.

Gehavend was het. Schrammen doorkruisten haar gezicht en rode vlekken omcirkelden de gapende wond in haar hals. De kraag van haar bloes had ze om omhoog gezet, maar het bood niet genoeg beschutting om de wond totaal onzichtbaar te maken. Vermoeide, doffe ogen stonden diep in haar eigen bleke gezicht, omlijst door een krans van rood haar.

Loena leek haar aarzeling aan te voelen en hield haar pas in, maar keek wijselijk niet achterom. De natte kleren hingen zwaar om haar lijf, maar Loena had haar mantel en trui nog.

Een ijzige kou deed kippenvel verschijnen. Met elke pas leek er een glazige mist te verschijnen boven het water, maar die verdween ook weer even plotseling. Ginny dwong zichzelf de andere kant uit te kijken, weg van haar eigen trieste spiegelbeeld.

Van de wanhoop in haar ogen.

Het flakkerende licht deed zeer aan haar ogen. Roodtinten vermengden zich met het grijs van de grot en Loena begon haast te maken. Het blonde haar wapperde en leek op te lichten en heel even bekroop Ginny een misplaats, ontmoedigend voorgevoel. Een korte aarzeling deed haar niet stoppen – ze zou doorzetten.

En ze kon niet meer terug.

Loena had het licht bereikt. Ze sprong van de laatste rots in de brede spleet en verdween in de duisternis toen haar gestalte alle licht tegenhield.

Ginny's vingers voelden klam en omsloten de toverstok krampachtig. Wit licht scheen in kringen uit haar toverstok en ze scheen voor zich uit, in een poging haar gezichtsveld te vergroten. Maar het leek alsof alle licht werd opgeslokt, door een geklik dat de stilte ineens verstoorde. Loena lachte, ergens ver weg, maar het geluid klonk zo angstaanjagend dat Ginny de rillingen over haar rug voelde glijden. Ze slikte.

'GIIINNYYY!'

De ijselijke gil schoot door de ruimte, weerkaatsen tegen de rotsen en het hartverscheurende ervan vertienvoudigde. De stem brak en het geluid stierf abrupt weg en toen begreep Ginny dat het niet Loena was die huiveringwekkend had gelachen.

Bellatrix?

Een paar goedgemikte sprongen en Ginny was bij de doorgang. Haastig schoof ze erdoorheen, zoekend naar een teken van Loena. De gil weerklonk nog in haar oren en de duisternis slokte haar op. Weer dat geklik en het licht van haar toverstok doofde. Weer die stilte, die onheilspellende stilte.

'CRUCIO!'

'Protego!' Met beide handen om haar toverstok riep ze een schild op, maar de rode straal kaatste slechts zwakjes af. Een flits van Carlo voor haar netvlies. De warmte in zijn ogen.

'Expecto Patronum!'

Het zilveren paard deed haar pijnlijk aan Carlo's Patronus denken terwijl ze hem op Bellatrix afstuurde. De lodderige ogen vlogen verschrikt open en weerspiegelden Ginny's haat.

'Stom kreng! Denk je dat je mij daarmee tegenhoudt?'

Ginny putte kracht uit Bellatrix's angst, maar het was niet genoeg. De voetstappen achter haar kwamen sneller dichterbij dan verwacht en ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Haar Patronus was net op tijd, maar Bellatrix deinsde er niet voor terug haar in de rug aan te vallen. Ze voelde de klap in haar rug alsof het in haar gezicht was, en de vloek dreef de pijn naar alle uithoeken in haar lichaam. Ginny klapte voorover. Lucius lachte. Bellatrix' tweede cruciatusvloek had haar Patronus verslagen.

Haar spieren verkrampten en een gil klonk oorverdovend. Het laatste wat ze besefte, was dat het haar eigen stem was die krijste.


End file.
